


Silent Hill : Return to Paradise

by fallenRaziel



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 21 Sacraments, Gen, Occult, Ritual, Silent Hill - Freeform, Thriller, Walter Sullivan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenRaziel/pseuds/fallenRaziel
Summary: Voici une fanfiction en 10 chapitres que j'ai écrite avant Gemminy. Elle est basée sur Silent Hill, et se situe avant Silent Hill 4 : The Room.Silent Hill étant un univers essentiellement visuel et sonore, c'était un vrai challenge de le porter à travers l'écrit ; mais je pense m'en être bien sortie.Certains chapitres présentent une violence physique ou psychologique.Chaque chapitre est basé sur des documents officiels de Konami, traduits de l'anglais et remis en page par moi-même. Ces documents figurent en tête et à la fin de chaque chapitre. J'ai essayé de coller un maximum au canon original afin de donner l'impression d'une continuité avec la série. Je conseille même de la lire avant de jouer à Silent Hill 4 : The Room car elle constituerait un bon préambule au jeu.Cependant, elle reste accessible aux lecteurs qui ne seraient pas familiarisés avec le fandom.Silent Hill appartient à Konami. Aidan Bearchan et Errol Casey sont mes créations., ainsi que la plupart des créatures qui figurent dans le récit. Les montages sont aussi mes créations.





	1. Chapitre 01121 - (Jimmy Stone) Opsis

 

_**«Ecrivez, pendant que vous avez du genie, pendant que c'est le dieu qui vous dicte, et non la memoire…»** _

 

_13 février 1994… Silent Hill, Wish House… 22H27…_

Le père Jimmy était assis à sa table en train d'écrire dans un lourd registre. Il lui fallait vite consigner les évènements de la journée passée. Normalement, son second, George, aurait dû se charger de cela, mais celui-ci était en déplacement à l'extérieur ; alors, il avait décidé de se mettre à la tâche.

Ce n'était pas un travail ingrat : tout ce qui pouvait contribuer à la gloire du culte de Valtiel était un honneur. Le père Jimmy avait essayé de concilier les deux églises de Silent Hill sur un point dogmatique épineux, et il y était admirablement parvenu, non sans quelques difficultés cependant.

Les églises Holy Mother et Saint Ladies se faisaient souvent la guerre pour des points de détails, que le père Jimmy jugeait sans importance, mais qui mettaient tout le monde à cran ; il essayait toujours de rappeler qu'ils vénéraient tous le même Dieu et qu'ils devaient donc tout faire pour Sa gloire, quitte à faire quelques concessions en ce bas monde.

Le père Jimmy s'adossa à sa chaise et s'étira longuement : cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était assis là à écrire et un peu de distraction lui ferait du bien… Il prit une fléchette posée à côté de lui et la lança dans une cible derrière sa tête sur le mur : dans le mille, comme toujours…

Jimmy Stone réussissait toujours ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était pour ça qu'on l'avait choisi comme médiateur et porte-parole du culte ; ses manières posées et sa voix douce, additionnées à sa stature imposante, lui donnaient un charisme certain, et il en était conscient. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de hausser le ton parfois… Ses avis étaient tellement craints et respectés qu'il était surnommés par tous le «Diable Rouge»…

Mais, malgré tout, il n'était pas le saint que tout le monde croyait : parfois, il lui arrivait de se faire des petits plaisirs que certains auraient trouvés plus que malsains, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se déguiser de temps en temps…

Avec quelques amis, il avait créé un espèce de «club privé» qui prenait du plaisir à singer les manières et l'habillement des anciens geôliers de la prison de Toluca Lake ; ce n'était pas bien méchant, seulement un peu de tissu et de carton, mais Jimmy Stone trouvait ça amusant ; il avait toujours été fasciné par cette façon qu'avaient les matons de Toluca de patrouiller devant les cellules, en blouses blanches… Et ce casque… en forme de pyramide… Comment porter une telle chose ?

Le déguisement de Jimmy Stone était une plaisanterie à côté des vrais, mais ça lui donnait l'occasion de vivre une expérience unique : être le surveillant, le tortionnaire, le bourreau s'il le fallait… Après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle de Valtiel ?…

Retournant à sa tâche, il repris sa plume et recommença à écrire. Chaque nouveau dogme et règle devaient être écrits dans ce registre ; la légitimité des 21 Sacrements avait été âprement discutée, mais finalement tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour reconnaître que le rituel des Gillespie avait échoué et qu'il fallait trouver une autre solution pour ramener Dieu et Son Paradis…

Jimmy en était très fier car il c'était lui qui avait mis en place ce rituel (avec l'aide de George), et autant qu'il en savait, celui-ci devrait bientôt commencer. George avait formé personnellement la personne qui devait s'en charger… et Jimmy ne pouvait douter de son intégrité.

George et lui avaient pratiqué en secret un rituel qui faisait de cette personne le bras armé de Dieu en ce monde, en introduisant l'ange Valtiel dans son corps… Cela n'avait pas été facile, et il avait fallu s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que cela marche, mais finalement ils avaient réussi, et tout était en place… Tout ce qui manquait, c'était un signe de Dieu : alors seulement, l'incarnation de Valtiel se mettrait au travail.

L'esprit de cette personne était si puissant… Jimmy en avait été bouleversé, il avait cru revoir Alessa Gillespie en personne… Mais son protégé, lui, n'échouerai pas comme Alessa : elle avait manqué de foi, et avait finalement fait échoué le rituel… Son protégé, lui, ne manquait pas de foi…

Jimmy repris une fléchette et la lança vers la cible sur le mur ; elle se ficha dans le bois, ratant la cible d'un centimètre. Jimmy fronça les sourcils : quelque chose allait de travers… Il se leva de sa chaise, et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre qui donnait sur les bois de Silent Hill. Il ne voyait pas la ville de là où il était, mais il pouvait sentir son pouls ; Silent Hill était comme un être vivant, qui respirait, criait, pleurait et priait avec ses habitants.

Il se trouvait au premier étage de la Wish House, l'orphelinat de Silent Hill, qu'il avait d'ailleurs contribué à créer. Peu de gens savaient exactement ce qui se tramait derrière les palissades de bois qui entouraient le domaine ; peu de gens savaient que cet endroit en apparence fort charitable était en fait un vivier de futurs adeptes du culte. Son jeune protégé y avait d'ailleurs été élevé, et Jimmy avait veillé à ce que les Saintes Ecritures lui soient dispensées plus qu'aux autres, afin de bien lui faire comprendre où était son intérêt… Dahlia Gillespie, reconnaissant et respectant les dispositions naturelles de l'enfant, avait aussi donné de son temps dans ce but. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très juste d'avoir utilisé le drame personnel de cet enfant pour servir leur cause, mais il fallait bien faire tout ce qu'on pouvait au nom de Dieu…

Les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient de sortie ce soir, visiblement on les avait emmené prier près de la pierre… Les enfants aimaient bien ça, la pierre avait vraiment un effet magnétique : ils se prenaient tous par la main et chantaient des cantiques en dansant autour de la pierre… comme des papillons attirés par une flamme… Jimmy était donc seul ce soir et il respira l'air nocturne à pleins poumons avant de refermer la fenêtre.

Il avait envie de se consoler de son échec aux fléchettes. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire au fond de la chambre et ouvrit les battants ; là, bien rangée dans le fond, il y avait sa panoplie de geôlier, et il la regarda avec envie. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire un peu plaisir…

Il prit le tout et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Après avoir revêtu la blouse blanche, il mit le casque pyramidal sur sa tête : à ce moment, il se sentit vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait fait des trous très discrets dans le casque afin de pouvoir s'admirer et il commença à prendre la pose devant le miroir du lavabo. Mais c'était étrange…

Le reflet qu'il voyait lui semblait différent de ce à quoi il devrait avoir l'air… Le casque semblait plus pointu, la blouse avait des traces sombres, comme du sang… Il porta ses mains gantées à son visage et voulu retirer le casque ; il tira dessus de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fit, il était coincé à l'intérieur… Il commença à transpirer : si les enfants rentraient et le voyaient comme ça, ils seraient sans doute terrorisés…

Jimmy essaya encore et encore de retirer le casque, qui commençait sérieusement à le serrer. Son reflet dans le miroir ne semblait pas se donner autant de mal : il avait juste les mains posées sur son casque et ne manifestait pas de mouvements de panique, comme Jimmy le faisait.

Sa blouse lui semblait réellement d'une saleté repoussante et il essaya d'essuyer les taches sombres qui la maculait ; ses gants rougirent eux aussi… Jimmy ne rêvait pas : c'était bien du sang qu'il y avait sur lui…

Contemplant attentivement son reflet dans le miroir en essayant de se calmer, il observa des choses encore plus étranges : son casque ne semblait pas fait de carton, mais d'une matière organique assez repoussante, sanglante. Plaquant ses mains sur la vitre, il laissa des traces de sang bien visibles… des traces de sang qui se répandirent dans le lavabo, puis sur le sol… qui envahirent toute la pièce…

Jimmy recula, s'éloigna du miroir qui lui renvoyait cette image déformée de lui-même… Ce pouvait-il que ce soit… Etait-ce ainsi que cela commençait ?

Reculant davantage dans la chambre, il essaya encore une fois de retirer son casque, et cette fois, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il y parvint. Et ce qu'il vit alors le glaça d'effroi…

Le geôlier était là, pas lui, le prêtre qui se déguisait pour s'amuser, mais le vrai geôlier, l'exécuteur de Silent Hill, celui qui hantait ses rêves les plus noirs, le plus fascinant des modèles… La première fois qu'il l'avait vu marcher ainsi, c'était sur une bande vidéo du centre historique qu'il avait vu quand il était enfant, avec l'école… Cet être, qu'il avait depuis essayé désespérément d'imiter, fasciné par sa démarche bancale et déséquilibrée, son corps sans visage, son humanité sans nom…

Mais celui qu'il avait devant lui était sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar plus infernal encore : il était maculé de taches de sang sombres, ses bottes en plastique crissaient sur le sol de la chambre, son casque semblait être fait de chair même, non, ce casque était son visage… Sa main gauche se tendait maladroitement en avant comme pour l'agripper, et sa main droite serrait d'une poigne de fer le manche d'un gigantesque coutelas de boucher, aussi grand que la créature elle-même…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jimmy eut peur ; pour sa vie, pour son âme, pour sa santé mentale… Mais il savait que s'il cédait à la peur de son Dieu, le Paradis lui serai fermé… Il se força donc à faire face à son bourreau, à son double mortel et implacable, celui dont il avait osé s'approprier les traits…

Le sang coula de la salle de bain sur le sol de la chambre, un sang collant, gluant, plein d'impuretés, mais Jimmy fit face : il savait que c'était une épreuve que Dieu lui envoyait et il voulait être digne avant de se présenter devant Elle… Il s'agenouilla, en position de prière, et récita les psaumes qu'il avait appris par coeur ; mais il ne ferma pas les yeux et ne baissa pas la tête ; il voulait contempler l'ange qui s'avançait vers lui en titubant sous le poids de l'arme qu'il traînait…

Mais l'ange sanglant s'arrêta devant lui, le couteau bien en évidence à ses côtés ; il ne le frappa pas. Son casque, qui lui tenait lieu de visage, se leva imperceptiblement et se fixa sur un point situé derrière le père Jimmy ; mais celui-ci n'osa pas se retourner. En fait, il était quasiment certain de l'identité de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre et qui se glissait doucement derrière lui ; il entendait un souffle calme et un battement de coeur régulier, puis une voix lui dit simplement :

_«C'est une grande illusion que personne ne croira jamais…»_

Puis la détonation. Le père Jimmy s'affaissa sur lui-même, et se renversa à plat dos contre le sol. Il ne vit pas celui qui avait tiré, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car il voyait son ange de la mort penché sur lui, il sentait l'odeur du sang, son sang, se répandant sur les lattes du plancher, les imbibant lentement… Son cerveau commençait lui aussi à glisser hors du trou que son assassin avait fait dans son crâne… Ah, George avait été un bon maître…

Il savait… Il savait ce qui venait de se passer… Il avait déjà vu la puissance de son esprit, l'horrible grandeur de son monde… tout comme celui d'Alessa. Et l'absurde beauté de cet acte le remplit d'un religieux effroi. Il avait la foi. Il croyait en son Dieu. Il était mort pour Elle. Il serait à Sa droite le jour où le Paradis reviendrait… Car contrairement à ces idiots de chrétiens, le père Jimmy savait : il savait que ceux qui étaient les premiers en ce bas monde l'étaient aussi dans l'autre…

 

_13 février 1994… Silent Hill, Wish House… 23H38…_

La police du 73ème comté arriva sur les lieux peu après que l'appel fut réceptionné. En général, les habitants de Silent Hill n'aimaient pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires, mais le meurtre avait eut lieu dans un orphelinat, et les choses ne pouvaient pas en rester là… Il fallait débarrasser le corps, nettoyer tout le sang, mais le rôle de la police ne se limitait pas à ça : visiblement, il s'agissait d'un homicide particulièrement horrible.

Quand l'inspecteur Casey était arrivé sur le lieu du crime, il avait été surpris de voir plusieurs enfants à l'extérieur, enveloppés dans des couvertures, l'air choqués, les yeux vides… A en croire, les infos qu'il avait, les enfants étaient rentrés d'une promenade dans les bois, et avaient voulu aller dire bonsoir au père Jimmy Stone avec leur gouvernante quand ils étaient tombés sur… le corps… Les enfants avaient hurlé d'effroi, pleuré et étaient sortis en courant du bâtiment. La gouvernante était entrée et était montée à l'étage, avait vu le sang, les bouts de cervelle, et le corps du père Jimmy tordu dans une drôle de position…

Elle avait aussitôt appelé la police du 73ème comté, puisque Silent Hill ne comportait qu'un minuscule commissariat qui n'était pas habilité à gérer les homicides ; pour cela, il fallait faire appel au commissariat de Pleasant River.

L'inspecteur Casey se pencha pour passer sous la bande jaune qui barrait la porte d'entrée et aussitôt une odeur de sang le prit à la gorge… Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'odeur, mais au final on arrivait jamais à trouver ça banal : chaque cadavre avait sa propre odeur…

Il ne se passait plus grand chose à Silent Hill, ces derniers temps… Il avait presque oublié l'effet que ça faisait de s'y rendre : le chemin de montagne, le grand lac de Toluca, tranquille et majestueux, les rues calmes et souvent désertes… La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était pour l'incendie du Lake Side en 1989 : un véritable enfer… Et puis, il y avait eu aussi l'autre incendie, qui avait quasiment détruit la ville à l'époque, et qui avait été criminel, selon les études… Le vieux Silent Hill en avait grandement pâti, ainsi que la réputation touristique de la ville…

Casey suivit un jeune policier qui le mena à l'étage ; l'odeur s'intensifia et, comme toujours quand il pénétrait sur la scène d'un crime, il se prépara mentalement et physiquement à de qu'il allait voir… En prenant une bonne bouffée d'air malsain, il pénétra dans la pièce.

C'était une petite chambre entièrement en bois, comme le reste du bâtiment ; tout y était sommaire, rien sur les murs, à part une cible de jeu de fléchettes, une armoire, une petite salle de bain, un lit bien fait…

Casey s'intéressa alors au corps ; il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit, car le cadavre de Jimmy Stone semblait habillé d'une espèce de déguisement grotesque, un genre de tablier de boucher, des bottes en caoutchouc et des gants ; à côté, à mi-chemin de la salle de bain, il y avait un genre de chapeau en carton mou et froissé en forme de pyramide… Casey se demanda à quel genre de jeu Stone pouvait bien être en train de jouer au moment de sa mort… Le corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le côté, les mains de Stone étaient jointes devant son visage mais reposaient sur le sol.

Les policiers sur place n'avaient relevé aucune empreinte digitale, aucune trace d'une autre personne dans cette pièce ; visiblement, la victime avait été abattue d'une balle à l'arrière de la tête, mais on ne trouva pas de douille : le tueur l'avait sans doute emportée… Pas de trace de lutte non plus, Stone ne semblait pas s'être débattu ni n'avait essayé de s'enfuir… Connaissait-il l'assassin ?

Casey s'approcha un peu du cadavre ; là, il vit ce dont on lui avait parlé : des signes, profondément gravés dans la chair, des chiffres… _01121_ … Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et là, sur la poitrine… des points de suture ? Si Stone avait subi une opération laissant une telle cicatrice, il devait vite s'en informer. Mais cette suture semblait faite de bien mauvaise façon, et elle semblait récente, bien qu'il ne soit pas médecin. Il allait demander une autopsie méticuleuse…

Au fond de la chambre, il y avait un bureau, sur lequel étaient posés des feuillets couverts d'une écriture manuscrite ; Stone devait être en plein travail intellectuel… Il prit les feuillets et les parcourut des yeux… _21 Sacrements… Descente de la Mère Divine… Rituel des Gillespie raté… Valtiel_ … C'était quoi, ce charabia ? Casey savait que Stone avait des activités liées aux croyances religieuses des habitants de Silent Hill, mais il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lisait.

Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui faisait penser à un meurtre occulte, lié au passé mystérieux de cette ville de fous…

\- Les chiffres sur le corps… Ca ne voudrait quand même pas dire que le tueur a déjà tué 1121 personnes ?? s'écria Casey. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va y avoir d'autres victimes…

Casey fixa quelques instants le visage de Stone, couvert de sang et de bouts de cervelle : celui-ci arborait un sourire, une expression béate, comme s'il avait vu ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, avant de mourir… Ses yeux, toujours ouverts, semblaient contempler un lieu lointain d'une beauté ineffable…

Casey se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu voir…

 


	2. Chapitres 02121 & 03121 - (Bobby Randolph & Sein Martin) Puxis

_**«Le diable represente en quelque sorte les defauts de Dieu. Sans le diable, Dieu serait inhumain...»** _

 

_13 février 1994 - Silent Hill... 11H28..._

Bobby était dans ses petits souliers. Il y était enfin, la ville de ses rêves... Il pouvait enfin se promener dans ses rues légendaires, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant, se pavanant comme si elles lui appartenaient. Il se retourna pour voir où était Sean : celui-ci était en train de prendre en photo un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. On ne pouvait rien y faire, Sean adorait ça, les trucs décrépits.

Bobby, lui était venu ici pour quelque chose de particulier : il voulait sentir le feeling de cette ville, son ambiance, ses sons, et peut-être, ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, rencontrer le Diable. Silent Hill était le lieu idéal pour ça, c'était écrit dans son _Occult Phenomena_ du mois de février...

Bobby Randolph s'était abonné à ce magazine depuis deux ans ; il raffolait de tous ses trucs flippants qui y étaient écrits. Ses potes Sean Martin et Jasper Gein adoraient ça aussi, mais moins que lui quand même. Ce mois-ci, il y avait un article sur les villes fantômes d'Amérique et on y parlait de Silent Hill comme la ville dans laquelle il s'était passé le plus de choses étranges... Des disparitions mystérieuses... Des incendies... Des meurtres inexpliqués... C'était dans le vieux Silent Hill qu'on trouvait le plus de trucs bizarres...

Ils avaient contourné le lac Toluca («Pense à toutes les victimes qui sont au fond !») en venant de Pleasant River, en passant par le Lakeside Amusement Park, maintenant désert («c'était trop flippant !!»), pour finir dans le vieux Silent Hill, avec ses pâtés de maisons bien rectilignes ; puis ils avaient traversé le quartier pour se rendre dans le centre «actif» de Silent Hill ; là, ils avaient regardé la façade de l'hôpital Alchemilla, celle du Riverside Motel, puis s'étaient arrêté devant l'Asile de Cedar Grove ; Sein avait pris beaucoup de photos, il voulait monter une espèce de panoramique de la ville.

Bobby avait rarement autant marché ; il n'était pas vraiment bâti pour la marche à pied, et, malgré ses dix-huit ans, il en paraissait beaucoup plus ; Sein, lui, était tout maigre et n'avait pas de mal à maintenir la cadence ; Jasper aussi était grand et maigre, mais il n'était pas venu avec eux : il s'était vu privé de sortie quand son père (qui était même pas vraiment son père) l'avait choppé en train de fumer un joint dans sa chambre ; du coup, il l'avait bouclé pour le mois et lui avait sucré son argent de poche. Il n'avait donc pas pu se payer le billet de bus de Pleasant River jusqu'ici, et Sein et Bobby ne se seraient pas cotisés pour lui... L'amitié avait ses limites...

C'était un peu dommage cependant, car Bobby aimait Jasper, surtout quand il venait de fumer : il se mettait alors à bégayer comme une femmelette et ça le faisait systématiquement marrer. En plus, Jasper avait été élevé à Silent Hill, et il aurait pu être un bon guide...

Bobby, Sein et Jasper étaient tous trois étudiants à l'université de Pleasant River ; mais l'école ne les intéressait pas trop, ils allaient en cours pour que leurs vieux les laissent tranquilles, et c'était tout... Et aussi pour se voir. Ils se racontaient des histoires à mourir de peur dans des salles de classe vides ou les toilettes, entre deux joints. Bobby ne fumait pas trop, il était le leader du trio et il tenait à garder toute sa tête.

Mais Bobby arrivait à trouver des distractions. Un jour, il avait enfermé cette pauvre cloche de Sullivan dans un casier de l'école, et il l'avait laissé dedans une heure au moins avant que quelqu'un ne le délivre ; Bobby avait pris une retenue, mais bon sang, ce qu'il s'était bidonné : Sullivan, avec ses airs de _jemenfoutiste_ , l'avait toujours énervé, et bien qu'il soit plus vieux que lui, il se rebiffait jamais quand Bobby lui faisait des misères. S'en prendre aux plus petits que soi, c'était marrant, mais réussir à faire ce qu'on voulait à un type plus vieux, c'était carrément jouissif...

Sean était toujours de la partie ne général, il avait même pris une photo un jour où il s'était amusé à casser la jolie gueule de Sullivan à coup de pompes, dans les toilettes... Ils avaient bien ri, et Sullivan n'avait rien dit, il s'était relevé, avait ramassé son cartable et s'était tiré comme une fillette... Bobby aurait quand même bien aimé qu'il crie un peu... Rien ne l'emballait plus que de voir ses victimes demander grâce comme des femmelettes...

Par contre, Jasper n'aimait pas trop quand il s'attaquait aux autres, surtout à Sullivan ; à chaque fois, il détournait les yeux ou s'en allait, et quand Bobby avait fini de s'éclater, il venait lui dire des trucs du genre «Fais gaffe, Bob, un jour, tu finiras par le payer...»

Bobby se foutait bien de ce que pensait Jasper, il voulait s'éclater, et sa vie était tellement à chier... Une journée comme celle-ci était idéale pour faire tout ce dont il avait envie.

Ils remontaient Arcadia Road et entrèrent dans le cimetière. Il était particulièrement lugubre, même en plein jour (enfin il ne faisait jamais vraiment jour à Silent Hill, il y avait toujours un brouillard pas possible...). Sein prit quelques photos des pierres tombales les plus impressionnantes, ainsi que des portes des caveaux. Beaucoup de noms étaient effacés...

Ils ressortirent du cimetière et continuèrent au nord, pour arriver près d'une petite église luthérienne. Bobby voulut absolument s'en approcher. Pendant que Sein faisait le tour du bâtiment en mitraillant la façade, Bobby s'approcha de la porte et vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Comme il n'était pas du genre à annoncer sa venue dans un tel endroit, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, mais retira vite sa tête : il y avait deux personnes, deux hommes semblait-il, dans l'église et il ne voulait pas être vu. Mais, à tout hasard, il laissa quand même traîner ses oreilles :

\- «Quand le rituel va-t-il commencer ? J'ai hâte que tous nos espoirs trouvent enfin une récompense !»

\- «Patience, Dieu décidera. Le réceptacle doit d'abord s'imprégner pleinement de l'esprit de Valtiel. Il est l'égal de la Sainte Mère à présent.»

\- «Comment pourra-t-il entendre Sa voix là où il est ? Toute cette agitation, tous ces jeunes gens, toute l'activité de Pleasant River pourraient bien le détourner de la voie...»

\- «N'aie pas d'inquiétude,George, nous l'avons parfaitement éduqué. Il était nécessaire pour lui de se fondre parmi ses futures victimes, et cette université était le meilleur choix...»

\- «Si vous le dites, père Jimmy. Que Dieu l'aie en Sa sainte protection...»

Bobby avait le coeur battant quand il retourna en arrière chercher Sein. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu, et Sein se montra tout de suite très emballé par l'idée de Bobby...

Ils refirent la route en sens inverse, mais cette fois ils s'arrêtèrent au _Heaven's Night_ boire un verre. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à l'extérieur de la ville pour attraper le bus qui les ramènerait à Pleasant River.

Durant le voyage, Bobby et Sein s'amusèrent à regarder et à commenter les photos d'ovnis et de tombes dans le _Occult Phenomena_ du mois de février que Bobby avait emmené avec lui. Sein e promit qu'un jour, se seraient ses photos qu'on verrait dans le magazine... Mais dans l'immédiat, Bobby et lui avaient un autre plan d'avenir plus proche : s'il y avait bien un démon venant de Silent Hill dans l'université de Pleasant River, ils étaient décidés à le débusquer, et pas plus tard que cette nuit...

Durant le trajet, ils virent des voitures de police rouler en direction de Silent Hill. Visiblement, il y avait eu du grabuge. Encore un phénomène occulte inexpliqué ?...

 

_14 février 1994... Pleasant River, Université... 00H29..._

Bobby, Sein et Jasper avaient déjà fait ça plusieurs fois. Se glisser de nuit dans l'université était un jeu d'enfant : il y avait un endroit où le mur était peu élevé et il suffisait de sauter un peu haut pour atteindre le sommet. De plus, la porte de service de ce côté n'était jamais fermée, et le concierge, un vrai soulard, roupillait déjà comme un bienheureux à cette heure-ci ; les élèves qui restaient en internat étaient partis se coucher également et le campus était libre de toute présence gênante.

Bobby s'était dit que si la «personne» qu'il cherchait était vraiment le Diable, il la croiserait sûrement la nuit. En même temps, il se demandait bien ce que le Diable pouvait faire dans un endroit aussi peu intéressant... Des études ? Ha ha, elle était bien bonne celle-là !

Mais les deux gars dans l'église n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter, il y avait même eu comme une certaine pointe de peur dans leurs voix. Mince, ça devait valoir le coup !

Après avoir passé le mur, Bobby poussa la porte de service qui donnait dans une classe vide. Les pupitres étaient bien rangés, bien nettoyés, rien de traînait dans la pièce. C'était presque trop... bien rangé. Bobby n'aimait pas ça, ça lui donnait l'impression que tout le monde se foutait de lui... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand il voyait quelque chose de trop lisse, de trop parfait, il avait envie de le démolir... de le détruire tout simplement... La petite gueule d'amour inexpressive de Sullivan, par exemple... Il pouvait pas la voir sans avoir envie d'y mettre un grand coup de ses gros poings...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire du raffut, ils étaient en mission secrète pour trouver le Diable, le prendre en photo et peut-être l'intégrer dans la bande, qui sait... Bobby était tout émoustillé : allait-il enfin réaliser son rêve ?...

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe sans faire de bruit et tombèrent dans le couloir principal, avec tous les casiers alignés à droite et à gauche ; Sein avait son appareil photo prêt au cas où il verrait quelque chose. Mais le couloir était désert et insupportablement normal. Bobby se retint de donner des coups de poing dans les casiers comme il faisait d'habitude (d'ailleurs, certains en avaient gardé des traces...) et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir qui donnait sur le réfectoire ; la double porte était fermée, cela l'agaça un peu. Sur le côté, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur la cage d'escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs. Il voulut l'ouvrir : fermée elle aussi. Le vieux avait pensé à fermer les portes, c'était bizarre...

Bobby se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise ; la banalité et la routine l'ennuyaient profondément, mais là, ça n'allait pas dans le sens de ce qu'il avait prévu, et il se sentit frustré. Il remonta le couloir vers la porte d'entrée de l'université, Sein sur ses talons, qui ne comprenait pas trop où Bobby voulait en venir.

\- On va faire le tour par l'extérieur, on traverse le campus et on entre par derrière, pas compliqué...

Mais il dut déchanter. La grande double porte d'entrée était fermée elle aussi, mais ce n'était pas tout : de grosses chaînes ornées de solides cadenas étaient tendues en travers de la porte. Bobby fut interloqué. Personne ne fermait jamais les portes principales avec ça. Il tira dessus comme un fou, mais rien ne bougea ; pire, il avait maintenant sur les mains un truc rouge dégueulasse, un peu comme un genre de rouille mouillée qui collait aux doigts.

Sein ne disait rien, il ne parlait pas beaucoup en général, et de toute façon, Bobby avait tendance à le considérer comme un benêt qui ne savait que prendre des photos, mais c'était toujours gratifiant d'avoir des sous-fifres moins intelligent que soi... Seulement, Bobby commençait à suer, et il ne savait pas pourquoi ; la température du couloir semblait avoir subtilement monté, et il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Il s'acharna encore un peu sur les chaînes, sans succès ; il s'essuya les mains sur son sweet blanc, qui se tacha de rouge... Bon sang, ça ne partait pas, ça restait collé à ses doigts quand même...

Soudain, un bang retentissant fit se dresser les poils de sa nuque ; puis; presque comme un murmure, il entendit un son... Comme un raclement sur le sol... Du métal contre le sol en lino du couloir... Bobby se retourna et vit Sein derrière lui qui avait braqué son appareil dans le couloir. Là, dans la lueur des néons nocturnes des sorties de secours qui se reflétaient sur le revêtement, une forme bougeait...

A quoi ça ressemblait exactement, ils auraient été bien en peine de le dire. Cela avait vaguement l'air rectangulaire, mais ça bougeait comme une chose vivante... et ça avançait vers eux... Bobby réalisa avec effroi que c'était un des casiers qui étaient tombés face contre sol... mais ce casier bougeait, il avançait lentement, en produisant des raclement affreux... Bobby, malgré sa peur qui commençait à monter, s'approcha de Sein ; il ne voulait pas que Sein croit qu'il était une poule mouillée, et puis après tout, ils étaient venus trouver le Diable.

La chose approchait encore ; est-ce que quelqu'un avait voulu leur faire une blague ? Le casier avait des espèces de jambes et de bras dont il se servait pour ramper... Pas tout à fait des jambes et des bras, des... pattes, en fait. Sein se mit à mitrailler la chose et, dans le flash de l'objectif, la chose se cabra et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle émit un râle étouffé, rauque, comme si un animal avait été enfermé à l'intérieur...

Bobby avait de plus en plus chaud, et pas seulement à cause de la température ; il avait toujours adoré les trucs dégueu et bizarres, mais là, c'était trop pour lui ; jamais il n'avait imaginé un truc aussi louche et malsain : le casier (enfin ce qui devrait être sa partie métallique) semblait fait d'une matière organique qui suintait et brillait dans la lueur des flashs ; un liquide rouge poisseux coulait par les fissures de la porte et se répandait par terre ; la chose émettait toujours des râles surnaturels qui faisait mal aux oreilles des deux adolescents, subjugués...

Ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part : la porte derrière eux était fermée et celles du fond aussi. Leur seul chance était d'atteindre la porte par laquelle ils étaient venus, sauter par-dessus le mur et se tirer en vitesse. Mais aucun ne pouvait bouger, fascinés comme ils l'étaient par ce qu'ils voyaient. Certes, ils avaient peur, mais c'était une peur qu'ils avaient toujours désiré ressentir. Ils l'avaient, leur Diable...

La chose était à seulement un mètre d'eux, et elle s'arrêta. Le monstre-casier se tortilla sur lui-même, de façon obscène, et sa porte s'ouvrit lentement avec un horrible bruit de succion... Dedans, il y avait... une énorme bouche... aux lèvres grasses et mobiles, agitées de tics nerveux abominables... Une bouche qui se tortillait de droite à gauche, comme une affreuse limace gluante, et elle cracha sur le sol un flot d'immondices pestilentiels... un flot d'immondices qui se précipita sur eux...

Sein hurla alors, de cette voix de fillette qui faisait tant fantasmer Bobby. Mais Bobby, lui, ne dit rien, il resta figé sur place, la bouche béante, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas exister... Ca ne se pouvait pas... Sein sortit brutalement de son champ de vision, et il l'entendit vaguement courir dans le couloir en hurlant toujours ; visiblement il trébucha sur quelque chose car il l'entendit déraper... Mais il ne le voyait plus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la chose qui se précipitait sur lui, cette masse informe qui voulait le capturer, l'avaler, le déchiqueter...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il sentit les lèvres de la bouche hideuse contre sa poitrine, et des «mains» puissantes autour de son cou. Les yeux lui sortaient de la tête, le sang coulait de son nez, son cerveau n'était plus irrigué... Il se sentit soulevé haut au-dessus du sol, à bout de bras, comme s'il ne pesait rien...

« _J'ai besoin d'un miracle, pas d'une quelconque charité..._ »

Bobby connaissait cette voix... mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son coeur battait dans ses tempes, à tout rompre, il allait éclater... Il suffoquait, mais ne pouvait pas se débattre : les «mains» qui l'étranglaient lentement lui ôtaient toute volonté.

Un crac morbide annonça que c'était la fin. La tête de Bobby tomba sur le côté, ses membres furent agités d'un dernier spasme, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il fut reposé à terre, lentement, presque avec douceur, sur le dos, les bras en croix...

Il l'avait vu, le Diable, et il n'en était pas revenu...

Sein ne se retourna pas une fois. Tant pis pour Bobby, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, et il pensait plutôt à sauver sa peau. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à passé à côté de cette chose sans vomir de dégoût, mais il y était arrivé. La chose avait essayé de l'agripper, mais il lui avait filé un bon coup de pied bien placé. Il n'en revenait pas de son propre courage.

Courant toujours, il avait réussi à repasser la porte de la classe qu'ils avaient traversé à l'aller. Avec un cri de soulagement, il se précipita sur la poignée...

Il n'y avait plus de poignée. Il n'y avait plus de porte non plus d'ailleurs. Juste une cloison métallique pleine de rouille et de... sang ?! Sein recula en titubant, ne pouvant croire à l'impossible ; c'était bien cette pièce, il en était sûr, il pouvait apercevoir l'extérieur par la vitre de la classe à côté. La fenêtre...

Se démenant comme un forcené, Sein essaya d'ouvrir le châssis de la fenêtre en le secouant de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit : elle semblait bloquée elle aussi. Avisant une chaise près d'un pupitre, il la souleva avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas et la projeta dans la vitre qui explosa avec bruit. Mais Sein ne se souciait plus qu'on l'entende : il aurait même été content de croiser le vieux concierge...

Bondissant sur les tessons de verre de la fenêtre pointés vers le ciel, s'écorchant méchamment les doigts au passage, il sauta lestement de l'autre côté et se retrouva sur la pelouse de l'école. La chaleur était intense, comme s'il c'était trouvé tout à côté d'un grand feu de cheminée ; même le vent de la nuit était brûlant. Là, à seulement quelques mètres, il y avait le mur peu élevé, son seul moyen de fuir cet enfer. S'il parvenait à le franchir, il serai sauvé, il le savait.

Il vérifia que son appareil était toujours là, suspendu au cordon autour de son cou, et se dirigea vers son salut. Il sentait que quelque chose le poursuivait, quelque chose de courroucé, de vindicatif, qui voulait sa peau. Sein ne se retourna pas, et se mit à courir. Mais il trébucha contre quelque chose et s'étala par terre.

Avec une terreur absolue, il sentit une main froide et dure agripper sa cheville. Il se débattit autant qu'il pouvait mais il était inexorablement ramené en arrière, son corps glissant sur l'herbe. Une poigne puissante le fit se mettre à genou face au mur, puis glissa vers sa gorge. Sein ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça... Il essaya de desserrer l'étau d'acier qui l'étouffait à moitié, quand ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose...

Le mur en face de lui commença à se fissurer, une grosse lézarde courant de haut en bas puis de droite à gauche. La lézarde s'agrandit, s'agrandit, jusqu'à ce que le mur, malmené par la pression, se désagrège lentement devant ses yeux exorbités. Et là, il vit... derrière le mur...

Une montagne de flammes s'élevant vers le ciel... Des bâtiments changés en ruines fumantes... Des silhouettes affreusement difformes dansant sur les flammes, se tortillant, poussant des cris d'agonie... Non, pas d'agonie, c'était des cris de joie... des prières démoniaques... Ce feu était le feu sacrificiel et purificateur... Et là, au milieu de cette scène de fin du monde, il était là... le Diable... exactement comme il l'avait imaginé...

Sein souffrait le martyr, son nez était rempli de la cendre qui volait dans l'air vicié, de l'odeur de chair carbonisée, ses oreilles vibraient au son des cris, des rires, du crépitement des flammes... sa gorge compressée par celui qui le tuait petit à petit. Mais Sein ne voulait pas manquer ça... Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il saisit son appareil et le porta autant qu'il put devant son visage... Il fallait qu'il le prenne, le Diable... Son doigt appuya sur la détente, un flash illumina la scène une demi-seconde, puis Sein tomba en avant, la trachée écrasée...

« _Je suis le Premier, une ombre au bout du couloir..._ »

Il ne comprit pas le sens des mots de son meurtrier, par contre il lui sembla entendre la voix de Bobby à côté de lui, qui le traitait de connard attardé... Mais il ne pouvait pas entendre la voix de Bobby, Bobby était mort, il le savait...

En fait, ils étaient morts tous les deux...

_15 février 1994... Pleasant River... 07H49..._

L'inspecteur Aidan Bearchan, la cinquantaine épanouie, était un fonctionnaire aguerri, qui en avait déjà vu... Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit ce matin-là dans le hall de l'université de Pleasant River...

Le concierge, Mr Dermot, avait aussitôt appelé le commissariat dès qu'il avait ouvert les portes du bâtiment et vu ce qui s'y trouvait ; au téléphone, il avait paru paniqué, complètement choqué : visiblement, il avait trouvé un cadavre dans le hall d'entrée, un élève qu'il connaissait bien, un certain Bobby Randolph... La secrétaire avait demandé à Dermot de se calmer tout en communiquant le nom du lieu du crime à ses collègues : l'université de Pleasant River, un lieu que tout le monde connaissait, surtout la police, qui y avait déjà fait quelques descentes pour des affaires de bagarres ou de saisie de stupéfiants...

Bearchan en avait assez des homicides et il aurait bien voulu que son collègue Casey s'en charge, mais il était aussi sur une affaire d'homicide, à Silent Hill s'il se souvenait bien. Décidément, il y avait une saison pour les tueurs...

En arrivant devant les grilles de l'université, il vit les élèves massés devant, refoulés par les officiers de police déjà sur les lieux.

«Les cours sont annulés ! Il y a eu un accident ! Rentrez chez vous et laissez la police faire son travail !»

Bearchan se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule curieuse des élèves matinaux, suivi de ses deux aides. Une fois passée la grille, il y avait un petit bout de chemin à parcourir jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment proprement dite. Devant cette porte, il vit un petit vieux, un peu courbé, gesticuler en faisant de grands gestes ; il ne semblait pas dans son état normal... Bearchan s'approcha.

\- Commissaire Bearchan», annonça-t-il. «Vous êtes Mr. Dermot, le concierge qui nous a appelé ?

Le vieux bonhomme le regarda alors avec des yeux rouges qui lui sortaient presque de la tête. Le pauvre vieux, il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui...

\- Une ambulance va arriver. Je vous conseille de prendre un petit remontant..., conseilla Bearchan avec bienveillance. Le corps est derrière la porte ?

Dermot acquiesça en tremblant et se dirigea vers la grille accompagné d'une femme policier qui le soutenait. Bearchan se détourna et poussa la porte.

Il n'eut pas loin à aller. En effet, juste derrière la porte, il y avait un corps, à plat dos. A côté, un jeune policier écrivait sur un calepin le signalement de la victime. Mais ce qui sembla le plus étrange à Bearchan, c'était le casier qui se trouvait là, en plein milieu du couloir, à quelques centimètres du cadavre, comme une sentinelle silencieuse...

\- Il y a eu vandalisme ? demanda Bearchan au jeune policier.

\- A part ce casier, là, rien ne semble avoir bougé...

Il se remit à écrire dans son calepin. « _Adolescent de 18 ans, noir..._ » Bearchan se pencha sur le corps. A première vue, la gorge semblait avoir été écrasée avec quelque chose de lourd... Etrange, le cadavre était torse nu, et sur sa poitrine, il y avait comme une blessure ouverte, avec du sang coagulé... Un genre de mot... Mais il n'arrivait pas à lire...

\- Le cadavre devra être bien nettoyé et je veux des photos de ça..., déclara Bearchan en montrant la blessure.

Le jeune policier pris note. Bearchan regarda autour de lui, certains de ses collègues étaient au travail dans le couloir, notant le moindre indice pouvant indiquer ce qui s'était passé tôt ce matin. L'expert légiste entra en coup de vent derrière lui, et se mit aussitôt au travail sur le cadavre. Bearchan continua à faire les cent pas autour du corps, tout en attendant les premières conclusions de l'expert.

\- Visiblement, il y a eu étranglement. Je ne saurait dire si c'est dû à un objet ou autre pour l'instant, il faudrait faire un relevé d'empreintes sur la gorge, et peut-être des prélèvements de peau..., conclut le légiste. - Il sortit de sous le bras de Randolph un genre de magazine taché de sang. - Il avait de drôles de lectures...

Il regarda le casier solitaire qui était toujours au milieu du hall et s'adressa à Bearchan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ?..., demanda-t-il.

\- 'Sais pas. C'était là quand je suis arrivé..., répondit Bearchan d'un ton distrait.

Le légiste fit des prélèvements de peau sur la gorge du défunt Bobby Randolph, et fit une grimace en constatant quelque chose...

\- C'est bizarre... Il y a des particules sombres sur cette zone... On dirait... de la peinture verte ?...

Bearchan dirigea son regard acéré vers le casier rebelle et fronça les sourcils. Il était peint d'un banal vert bouteille...

\- Je crois qu'on va aussi emporter ça..., décida-t-il en montrant le casier du menton.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloir. Là, il vit un emplacement vide au milieu des casiers impeccablement alignés contre le mur de gauche. Il n'y avait pas de traces sur le sol montrant qu'on l'avait traîné...

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre près de lui, une voix qui criait :

\- Il y a un autre cadavre par ici ! Un autre jeune !

Bearchan perdit sa nonchalance habituelle et se précipita dans le pièce d'où provenait la voix. Un autre policier, plus âgé que lui, montrait du doigt une fenêtre fracassée, dans une classe vide. Bearchan se pencha à l'extérieur. Deux policiers s'affairaient autour d'un deuxième cadavre, à plat ventre celui-ci. Lui aussi était torse nu, et on voyait également une blessure sanglante sur son dos.

Bearchan enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre sans se blesser, grâce au papier protecteur posé à la hâte sur les tessons de verre. Il vit tout de suite la chaise renversée sur la pelouse non loin du cadavre, et les bouts de verre à l'extérieur.

\- Il a lancé la chaise dans la fenêtre pour sortir... Il devait être poursuivi et terrorisé..., conclut-il.

\- Ca, il devait l'être pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que la porte d'à côté était ouverte..., lança un des deux policiers.

Il avait ouvert une porte de service donnant sur la salle de classe. Pourquoi cet adolescent avait-il pris la peine de casser cette fenêtre pour sortir alors que la porte était ouverte ? De plus, il était fort sûr que lui et son comparse avaient dut passer par cette porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment...

Bearchan essayait de faire marcher ses méninges. Peut-être que le tueur s'était trouvé devant la porte, l'avait empêché de sortir... Mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il eu le temps de prendre la chaise, de la balancer dans la vitre et de sortir ? Non, il était poursuivi, c'était certain...

Il s'approcha du cadavre du jeune homme ; plutôt maigre, il avait un appareil photo autour du cou, qu'il allait falloir emporté aussi ; peut-être avait-il pris son assassin en photo... Son dos avait été ravagé comme avec un couteau de cuisine et on pouvait voir des chiffres gravés sur sa peau, à la lumière du soleil matinal.

_03121_... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il y avait également les traces d'une cicatrice récente... des points de suture...

Soudain, son portable bipa. Il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était Casey. Il l'appelait peut-être au sujet de sa propre affaire.

\- Bearchan, à l'appareil. Alors mon vieux, comment ça se présente chez toi ?, demanda Bearchan.

\- C'est l'enfer ici, se lamenta Casey. Un cadavre sur les bras. Un notable de la ville. Jimmy Stone. Ca va faire huit heures que je suis sur place, la nuit a été longue...

\- Je te comprends. J'en ai deux ici, à l'université, et c'est parti pour pas être mieux...

\- Deux cadavres ? s'étonna Casey. Ben mon vieux, c'est notre fête, on dirait...

\- Ils ont des trucs bizarres scarifiés dans la peau. Sur celui qu'on vient de trouver, il y a marqué _03121_...

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone. Casey semblait choqué.

\- Casey, tu es là ? s'inquiéta Bearchan.

\- Oui, oui... Des chiffres, tu as dis ? _03121_?...

\- Ouais... c'est vraiment pas beau à voir...

\- Bear... le mien aussi... le mien aussi a des chiffres sur la peau... _01121_...

Le coeur de Bearchan se figea pendant deux secondes... Ses yeux fixèrent avec horreur le cadavre face contre terre devant lui, et les chiffres, ces chiffres abominables, qui le narguaient...

\- Il faut autopsier les trois cadavres, vite..., décida Bearchan. Il y a _peut-être_ un lien entre ton affaire et la mienne...

\- Sûr, mon vieux... Mais c'est quoi, cette histoire ?...

\- Je crois qu'on a affaire à un tueur en série...

Il coupa la communication sur cette certitude. Il revint dans le hall principal et interrogea le légiste du regard.

\- J'ai terminé sur celui-là. Une autopsie et des analyses complémentaires sont nécessaires. L'autre cadavre est où ?

Bearchan lui montra la direction du pouce. Mais d'abord, il voulut en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, doc ? demanda-t-il tout bas

\- Si ce gamin a été étranglé, son agresseur doit être très fort physiquement ; il ne devait pas être facile à mettre à terre. Il faut beaucoup de force pour étrangler quelqu'un à mains nues et encore plus pour un type comme celui-là... De plus, j'ai constaté qu'on l'avait recousu au niveau du plexus...

\- Et les chiffres sur le corps ?

\- Comment savez-vous ?...

\- Il y a la même chose sur l'autre...

\- _02121_. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé signifier...

\- Merci, doc, conclut Bearchan.

Il avait des choses urgentes à faire : vérifier l'emploi du temps des deux jeunes, faire le tour de leur entourage et déterminer qui aurait assez de raison de leur en vouloir pour aller jusqu'à les tuer... Une longue journée s'annonçait...

 

_15 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River... 08H50..._

En faisant le tour des connaissances des deux garçons, Bearchan se rendit compte qu’il y en avait assez peu. Un autre garçon de leur âge, nommé Jasper Gein, semblait avoir été un ami assez proche, et Bearchan le fit venir au commissariat pour témoigner. L’adolescent, grand et maigre, encore sous le choc de la mort de ses deux amis, bégayait sans cesse. Le commissaire lui laissa le temps de se calmer avant de lui poser des questions.

Gein lui raconta qu’il n’avait pas vu ses amis depuis avant-hier, qu’il était cloîtré chez lui par son salaud de père, et qu’il n’avait pas pu passer la journée à Silent Hill avec eux. Bearchan appela chez lui et tomba sur le père lui-même qui lui confirma que son fils était bien à la maison hier soir et n’avait pas découché. Bearchan prit la déposition de Gein et lui dit de rentrer chez lui. Mais au moment de passer la porte, Gein lui lança :

\- Je leur a... avais bien dit que... que ça leur retomberait de... dessus un de ces jours...

Bearchan avait d’autres personnes à voir : visiblement, les deux défunts semblaient être de petits caïds à l’école et il leur arrivait souvent de martyriser les autres élèves. En interrogeant Gein, un nom avait été prononcé une ou deux fois... Sullivan... Visiblement, Gein pensait que ses potes étaient allés trop loin avec lui... Bearchan décida de le faire venir pour entendre ce qu’il avait à dire...

**...**

On frappa discrètement à la porte de Bearchan et une femme policier entra, précédant un jeune homme qui ne pouvait être que Walter Sullivan. La femme le fit asseoir sur une chaise face au commissaire. Bearchan s’attarda quelques instants à détailler le garçon. Selon ses infos, Sullivan était âgé de vingt-quatre ans, faisait toujours des études à l’université, et avait un job dans un magasin de sport pour payer ses études. Un étudiant assez discret, qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer de personne et qui n’avait jamais eu d’histoire qu’avec Bobby Randolph.

Le garçon avait posé les mains sur ses genoux et sa tête était un peu penchée en avant ; il était plutôt grand et pas très costaud ; ses cheveux mi-longs étaient châtains foncés, il était imberbe et portait un chandail élimé gris anthracite, qui accentuait la pâleur de sa peau ; ses yeux étaient d’un bleu absolument stupéfiant, qui mirent Bearchan mal à l’aise une fois que Sullivan se fut décidé à le regarder. Il était plutôt beau garçon mais son visage fermé et son air mélancolique avaient quelque chose de... dérangeant... On se sentait comme fouillé au fond de l’âme par ses yeux qui ne cillaient presque pas...

Bearchan reprit son air professionnel et interrogea Sullivan :

\- «Nom, prénom, âge, adresse.»

\- «Sullivan, Walter, 24 ans, 13ème immeuble de la Grande Rue, appartement 27...»

\- «Vous vivez seul ?...»

\- «Oui.»

\- «De la famille ?»

\- «Je suis orphelin, mais j’ai été élevé à Silent Hill...», répondit rêveusement Sullivan.

Bearchan tiqua sur le nom de la ville en faisant immédiatement le lien avec le meurtre de Jimmy Stone. Mais c’était peut-être une coïncidence...

\- «Vous faites quelles études ?»

\- «Anthropologie. J’étudie les us et coutumes des indiens d’Amérique, particulièrement leurs croyances et leurs rituels...»

\- «Ah...», soupira Bearchan.

\- «Silent Hill est une ville construite sur un ancien territoire indien, je m’y suis toujours intéressé...», précisa Walter en lui souriant timidement.

\- «Parlez-moi un peu de vos liens avec Randolph et Martin...»

Sullivan prit le temps de la réfléxion et Bearchan se dit qu’il devait passer en revue tous les sales moments qu’il avait vécu à cause d’eux...

\- «Je n’avais pas de liens avec eux, c’étaient des brutes qui se fichaient pas mal de l’école... Je ne suis pas le seul à qui ils aient cherché des ennuis...»

\- «Que vous ont-ils fait exactement ?...», demanda Bearchan.

\- «Oh... des trucs de gamins... Ils me tapaient dessus des fois, où il me volaient des choses dans mon casier ou dans mon sac... Une fois, ils m’ont même craché dessus...»

Quels sales gamins... Bearchan ne pensait pas que de telles enfantillages valaient la mort, mais ce n’étaient visiblement pas des enfants de choeur, ces deux-là...

\- «Une fois j’ai dû aller à l’infirmerie pour me faire recoudre l’arcade sourcillère et la lèvre, parce que Randolph me les avaient ouvertes à coups de pied...»

Sullivan débitait les faits comme des banalités sans grande importance. Il semblait totalement détaché des évènements qu’il narrait, comme s’ils étaient arrivés à quelqu’un d’autre...

\- «Gein m’a dit qu’un jour il vous avait enfermé dans un casier pendant une heure...»

\- «Ah oui», sembla se souvenir Sullivan sans s’en émouvoir outre mesure. «Ce jour-là, je me souviens. C’était pas grand chose, quelqu’un est venu me libérer après, il m’avait pas fait de mal... Je ne suis pas claustrophobe...

Sullivan semblait vouloir minimiser la cruauté de Randolph et Martin, c’était bizarre. Si quelqu’un lui avait fait la moitié de ce qu’on avait fait à Sullivan, il aurait montré bien plus de colère... Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l’atteindre...

\- «Ou étiez-vous hier soir vers minuit ?»

\- «Chez moi. J’écris un article pour le journal de mon université sur les Indiens shawnee...»

\- «Quelqu’un peut-il le confirmer ?»

\- «Euh... oui, le concierge peut vous certifier que j’étais bien chez moi ce soir-là...»

Bearchan prit le numéro et appela l’immeuble de Sullivan. Un homme lui répondit et lui confirma qu’il était bien le concierge, et que Sullivan était bien chez lui hier soir, qu’il était même descendu le voir pour lui dire qu’il avait visiblement une panne de chauffage avant de remonter. Quand quelqu’un sortait, il était toujours au courant, car le portail d’entrée grinçait horriblement et il avait un sommeil d’oiseau... Bearchan remercia et raccrocha. Puis, il se tourna vers Sullivan :

\- «Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre de votre temps, Mr. Sullivan. Ma secrétaire va vous raccompagner...»

\- «Ce n’est pas grave, si j’ai pu vous être utile... Deux meurtres, c’est très grave...»

Sullivan se leva lentement, en posant les mains sur la table, de longues mains délicates avec des doigts fins... On ne pouvait pas imaginer ces mains serrant le cou épais de Bobby Randolph... Sullivan était presque aussi grand que lui mais il se dégageait de lui une certaine vulnérabilité, une faiblesse physique apparente... Etait-il malade ? Il était très pâle et il titubait légèrement en allant vers la porte...

La secrétaire prit Sullivan par le bras et le guida vers la sortie du commissariat. Bearchan le regarda se diriger vers la porte. Au dernier moment, Sullivan se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui était assez inhabituel puisqu’il avait un regard plutôt fuyant. Bearchan lu dans ses yeux comme... de la détresse... comme s’il l’appelait silencieusement... Puis le beau visage de Sullivan disparut derrière la porte.

« _Drôle de gamin_ », se dit-il pensivement. Casey déboucha à l’angle d’un couloir et vint vers lui avec un liasse de feuillets à la main.

\- «On a finit de lire le texte de Stone, c’est du charabia religieux... A moins de faire partie de sa secte, personne ne peut comprendre à mon avis...»

\- «J’ai fini d’interroger les proches des victimes, aucun ne semble être impliquée dans le meurtre...»

\- «Tu as regardé le dossier de Sullivan de près ?» demanda Casey

\- «Euh... comme il n’est pas suspect, je ne vois pas l’intérêt...»

\- «Bear...», soupira Casey. «Tu passes à côté des choses, des fois...»

« _Bear_ »... Casey l’appelait toujours par ce sobriquet qui était un jeu de mot avec son nom ; ça lui rappelait sans cesse qu’il était un vieux fonctionnaire grincheux qui avait hâte de prendre sa retraite...

\- «Y a quoi d’intéressant ?» interrogea Bearchan.

\- «Sullivan est orphelin, tu le sais, non ? Devine où il a été élevé...»

\- «Silent Hill ?...» - «Ouais, et c’est quoi l’orphelinat de Silent Hill ?»

Bearchan resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas... Deux coïncidences comme ça, c’était impossible...

\- «Ouais, mon vieux : la Wish House... Là où Stone a été tué...»


	3. Chapitre 04121 - (Steve Garland) Hairesis

**« _Chaque fois qu'on observe un animal, on a l'impression qu'il y a là un être humain en train de se foutre de nous..._ »**

 

_15 février 1994... Animalerie «Garland», Ashfield... 19H00..._

Steve avait décidé de fermer une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, ce soir. Déjà parce qu'il en avait plein le dos, et aussi parce qu'un horrible meurtre avait visiblement été perpétré hier, à Pleasant River, pas loin d'Ashfield, et que du coup, les clients se faisaient plutôt rares. Il n'avait pas fait son chiffre d'affaire aujourd'hui et il était passablement remonté.

Steve n'avait pas vraiment peur ; il avait un fusil à pompe sous le comptoir prêt à l'emploi, et il avait ses molosses dans la pièce d'à côté. Il les promenait parfois dans le quartier et tout le monde avait pu admirer les fortes mâchoires de ses deux mascottes. En fait, Steve Garland ne craignait pas grand monde ; c'était un homme grand et musclé pour ses cinquante ans, connu pour ses humeurs changeantes. Steve se moquait bien de ce qu'on pensait de lui. De toute façon, ses idiots ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Les seuls qui le connaissaient vraiment étaient ses animaux.

Ouvrir une animalerie s'était imposée après son divorce. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait. Pas même sa fille, cette ingrate de Lisa, qui l'avait abandonné pour aller s'occuper des êtres humains de Silent Hill... Elle était devenue infirmière ! Mais comment pouvait-on accepter de faire un pareil travail ?! Entendre toute la journée des gens brailler, se plaindre, dire du mal de vous, les laver, leur faire faire leurs besoins... Dégoûtant... Steve avait quasiment renié sa fille, ce jour-là... Il lui aurait pardonné si elle était revenue, mais elle avait eu la bonne idée de disparaître de sa vie... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, et parfois, il lui arrivait de se le demander...

Mais qu'importe, ses animaux lui donnaient tant de travail et de satisfactions qu'il n'avait pas trop le temps de penser à autre chose. Les animaux, eux, ne vous jugeaient pas, ils étaient toujours de votre côté et ne vous trahissaient jamais... contrairement aux êtres humains... Ils étaient purs...

Steve aimait tous les animaux, les chiens et les chats surtout, mais les autres aussi ; à ses yeux, n'importe quel animal valait deux fois plus qu'un être humain. Dans son animalerie, il vendait des animaux de compagnie standards, mais aussi des reptiles, des poissons, des rongeurs ; Steve avait pensé à se procurer des insectes, car certaines personnes semblaient en raffoler.

Steve s'attela à la tâche qui consistait à nettoyer les cages de ses protégés. Il fallait évacuer les déchets, changer l'eau, le fourrage... Steve aimait faire cela ; il oubliait alors ses soucis. Regarder les yeux de ses protégés pleins d'amour pour lui, le remerciant de prendre autant soin d'eux, cela le remplissait d'un bonheur simple mais constant. Même si son bonheur s'était terni il y avait quelques années... lorsque Kitty était mort...

Kitty avait été son animal favori, un chat qui était toujours resté plutôt petit et maigre toute sa vie, un chat blanc avec des taches rousses, absolument adorable. Il avait été un fidèle compagnon avant de mourir de sa belle mort, trois ans plus tôt. Steve avait cru alors qu'il ne le supporterait pas... Les gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait... Il n'aurait pas été plus triste si cela avait été sa fille.

Sans compter que Kitty avait déjà failli mourir une fois, il y avait seize ans de cela... Steve s'en rappelait parfaitement...

Un jour, un enfant était entré dans la boutique, et s'était amuser à essayer de carresser les souris blanches dans leur cage en passant la main entre les barreaux ; Kitty se promenait alors dans le magasin - Steve le laissait en liberté) - et s'était mis dans la tête d'attirer l'attention du garçon en se frottant contre ses jambes. Le garçon avait été sottement surpris par ce contact et la cage des souris blanches étaient tombée par terre avec grand fracas, manquant de peu assommer mortellement son Kitty, qui s'en était sorti avec le museau éraflé. L'enfant s'était répandu en excuses, disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire mal à son Kitty, mais Steve ne s'était alors jamais senti dans une telle fureur. Il avait tellement gueulé contre le sale môme que les voisins avaient appelé la police pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais le gamin était parti sans demander son reste et Steve ne l'avait plus jamais revu... C'était tant mieux...

Depuis ce jour, la haine de Garland envers les humains avait atteint son apogée. Il bossait ici parce qu'il fallait bien vivre, mais quand l'heure de la retraite aurait sonné, il se prendrait une baraque cossue dans un village paumé, loin de tout et de tous, entouré seulement de ses chers bêtes... Peut-être aurait-il des poules et des canards... Des chevaux aussi... Quelques chèvres et moutons... Steve aurait voulu avoir tous les animaux de la planète chez lui... autour de lui...

Il avait fini avec la cage des cochons d'Inde et referma la porte. Les petites boules de poils s'enfouirent sous la paille pour faire leur sieste. Steve se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la ferma à clef : plus de client pour aujourd'hui.

Il lui arrivait encore d'imaginer que Kitty trottinait dans la boutique, entre les rayons, en faisait tinter sa clochette, et parfois il se surprenait à l'appeler en sifflant. Il était difficile d'oublier un animal qui s'était tant incrusté dans votre vie...

Mais il avait deux animaux, bien vivants, dans le chenil d'à côté, et il était l'heure de leur faire prendre un peu d'exercice. Steve habitait dans l'immeuble d'à côté et pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé ses amis dans le chenil toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de place chez lui, alors deux dobermans dans son trois pièces, ce n'était pas facile à gérer tous les jours. Mais Steve le faisait avec plaisir. De plus, il y avait des malades à chaque coin de rue et deux bêtes de ce gabarit, ça dissuadait le tout venant...

Steve passa un coup de chiffon sur son comptoir. Il dut insister sur une tache bizarre, rougeâtre, qui ne voulait pas partir. Il était assez maniaque sur la propreté de son magasin, et il déversa pas mal de détergent dessus, mais ça ne partait pas... pas du tout... il avait même l'impression d'étaler la chose de façon catastrophique... En levant les yeux, Steve vit une autre tache sur l'aquarium en face de lui. Ca, c'était un peu fort : il était passé devant tout à l'heure et n'avait rien vu. Il essaya de gratter pour l'enlever, mais elle s'étala elle aussi, tant et si bien qu'il ne voyait plus les poissons derrière la vitre. Mais c'était quoi, ce truc ?! Steve commençait à voir des taches partout... Et si un animal était blessé ? Ca ressemblait à du sang... Non, plutôt un genre de rouille liquide, mais comment ça avait pu arriver ici ? Il regarda les canalisations du plafond mais ne vit rien qui gouttait...

Steve retourna derrière son comptoir. Il verrait ça demain, il n'avait pas le temps, il devait sortir les chiens... Et puis, l'air était de plus en plus étouffant ici, il fallait qu'il sorte pour respirer un peu... Il se retourna vers la porte du chenil...

Une énorme tache rouge se répandait sur la porte, une tache rouge qui avait la forme d'une... énorme patte de chien... Steve sursauta de terreur devant ce qu'il savait impossible... Il n'y avait rien tout à l'heure... Et un chien ne pouvait pas laisser de telles traces... Il avait la berlue... Il était fatigué, il devait rentrer se coucher... Ce n'était pas une patte de chien... Il devait emmener ses bêtes hors d'ici... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud...

La poignée de la porte était maculée de liquide rouge mais Steve était prêt à tout pour ses chiens. Il la saisit à pleine main et poussa la porte vers l'intérieur. Il jeta un oeil prudent dans le chenil, mais il ne vit pas ses dobermans. Ils étaient peut-être tout au fond, il ne les enfermait jamais...

Steve fit quelques pas dans la pièce tout en appelant ses chiens par leurs noms. Il entendit alors un son, comme un bruit de griffes sur le sol. Steve se sentit soulagé : il reconnaissait le bruit familier que faisait les pattes de ses chiens. Mais il n'entendait qu'un seul pas, étrangement lent et lourd...

Steve se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore plus chaud ici que dans le magasin. Un tuyau quelconque avait dû péter. Il appellerait le service de maintenance du quartier pour qu'il s'occupe de ça... Steve commençait à s'impatienter, d'habitude à cette heure-ci, ses chiens étaient surexcités et avaient hâte de sortir, mais le bruit de pattes était toujours aussi lent... Steve se porta à la rencontre de ses bêtes... Mais il ne vit pas ce qu'il s'attendait à voir...

Une ombre gigantesque se tenait au fond du chenil. C'était un de ses chiens, mais... sa taille n'était pas normale... Il était trop gros, trop grand... Ses chiens étaient d'une taille impressionnante, mais là c'était tout bonnement impossible... Il se frotta les yeux pour être sûr de bien voir... L'animal se dirigeait vers lui, d'un pas traînant, comme si sa lourde carcasse était un fardeau trop lourd à porter... Et il sortit de l'ombre...

C'était un chien monstrueux... un corps couturé de cicatrices, des plaies ouvertes, suintant le sang et le pus... une tête, non, deux têtes, sur ce corps hideux... ses deux chiens, en un seul... des yeux blancs révulsés, une bave jaunâtre qui pendait en longs filets brillants des gueules perpétuellement ouvertes... deux langues qui traînaient sur le sol... une démarche claudicante, bancale, ponctuée par le bruit des griffes sur le sol, longues et affutées comme des cisailles...

Steve recula... il recula devant cet animal absolument terrifiant, cet animal qui n'en était plus un... Un grognement ininterrompu s'échappait de la gorge éventrée... Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers leur _maître_ , et soudain, le monstre chargea Steve. Celui-ci se jeta de côté, évitant la pesante créature de justesse. Se relevant instantanément, il se précipita sur son comptoir et s'empara du fusil à pompe qu'il gardait caché. Se retournant, l'arme braquée sur le monstre, il le mit en joue. Mais une autre vision d'horreur l'arrêta.

Sur le dos de la créature, là où aurait dû se trouver sa queue, il y avait un chat... une moitié de chat, une tête et des pattes avant qui griffaient la croupe du chien...

Un chat blanc avec des taches rousses...

Les oreilles aplaties, les yeux rouges, le chat crachait comme un enragé. Le chien ne se retournait pas, il exposait au canon du fusil son postérieur ravagé, attendant que Steve se décide à tirer sur son cher Kitty... Il ne pouvait pas... Garland n'avait jamais tiré sur un animal... Il ne pouvait pas tirer sur son Kitty... Non, Kitty était mort... Cette horrible chose essayait de le tromper... Ses mains tremblaient et le canon du fusil dévia un peu... Il fallait le faire... S'il ne tuait pas cette monstruosité, ce serait elle qui le tuerai... Il raffermit sa prise sur la crosse, visa, fit feu.

Le chat explosa littéralement sous l'impact, le chien poussa un jappement pitoyable, et s'affaissa sur le côté. Un trou béant était apparu dans le flanc gauche de la bête, mais elle n'était pas morte... Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tuer une telle créature, de toute façon ? Il voulut l'achever mais son fusil s'enrailla ; affolé, terrifié par son acte, il se rua sur la porte en sautant par-dessus le comptoir, sortit son trousseau de clefs et tenta de déverrouiller la porte ; mais il ne trouvait pas la bonne clef : ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient comme celles d'un vieillard.

« _Insuffle la vie à l'animal qui est en toi..._ *»

Steve n'osa pas se retourner. Il avait entendu distinctement une voix douce prononcer ces mots. Il était subjugué par la vision de la porte qui fondait littéralement devant lui, comme du métal en fusion, se changeant en liquide pourpre poisseux et puant... Et de l'autre côté, une véritable meute de monstruosités semblable à celle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, aboyant, hurlant, grognant dans sa direction... Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça... Steve se mit à arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait aux tempes... N'avait-il pas toujours été bon pour eux ? Pourquoi lui en voulaient-ils autant ? Il se boucha les oreilles, rendu sourd et aveugle par ce qu'il entendait, par ce qu'il voyait... Il fallait que cela s'arrête... Comme un dément, il se mit à aboyer lui aussi...

Des détonations retentirent derrière lui ; des choses lui entraient dans le corps. En baissant les yeux, il vit son propre sang imbiber sa chemise, ses intestins s'échappant de son bas-ventre, se répandant sur son pantalon... Médusé, il les prit à pleine mains... tomba à genoux...

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la meute hurlante se précipitant sur lui pour la curée...

_15 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River... 18H32..._

Aidan Bearchan était plongé dans le rapport d'autopsie de Jimmy Stone. Il le parcourut des yeux, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur les éléments importants... _Balle pénétrant à l'arrière de la tête... pas de traces de lutte... absence du coeur... poitrine recousue par le tueur... travail d'amateur... scarifications au couteau..._ 01121 _... aucune trace du tueur... pas d'empreintes ni de débris organiques..._

Bearchan se caressa le menton. Le coeur avait été emporté par le tueur. Martin et Randolph avaient eu le torse recousu eux aussi. Sans compter les chiffres scarifiés sur la peau. Il n'avait plus de doute, c'était le même tueur. Le même tueur qui répétait comme un rituel. Un rituel de mise à mort particulièrement codifié...

Un assassin diablement fort, pour avoir réussi à étrangler Randolph à lui seul. Enfin, il fallait prendre en compte les particules de peinture... Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, Randolph ne s'était pas fait étouffer par un casier en alu ! Bearchan était certain qu'un être de chair et de sang était derrière tout ça...

Bearchan ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'assassin... Quelqu'un de plutôt grand... musclé... un solitaire dépressif... Mais Bearchan n'était pas profiler. Il fallait étudier l'emploi du temps de toutes les personnes ayant eu un rapport avec les trois victimes, et peut-être leur trouver une connaissance commune. Bearchan se souvint de ce que Casey lui avait dit : Sullivan... Sullivan étudiait encore à Pleasant River et se faisait maltraité par Randolph régulièrement... mais il avait aussi été élevé dans la Wish House, l'orphelinat de Silent Hill où Stone avait été retrouvé mort... Ca l'ennuyait de l'admettre, mais pour l'instant, Sullivan semblait le seul fil conducteur dans cette affaire.

Ca l'ennuyait car Sullivan ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idée qu'il se faisait du tueur. Physiquement déjà, il n'avait rien d'un lutteur ; et la façon dont il minimisait les horreurs que Randolph lui avait fait subir dénotait une certaine tendance à l'effacement, au pardon facile, au masochisme même... Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il tué Randolph ? Sullivan semblait quelqu'un de très calme, de très posé, de très nonchalant, et il l'imaginait mal organiser un piège et tuer trois personnes en deux jours... Il savait que dans le cas d'un tueur en série, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, mais...

Casey entra en trombe dans son bureau : il suait et soufflait comme un boeuf, plus à cause d'un quelconque choc que du fait d'avoir courut jusqu'ici. Ile se planta devant Bearchan :

\- Bear... un... un autre meurtre... à Ashfield...

Bearchan se leva d'un bond en se mordant la lèvre. Non, encore un, ça n'était pas possible. Pendant un instant, il espéra que ce meurtre n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, mais au fond de lui il le savait : c'était le même tueur qui venait encore de frapper sous leur nez...

\- Bon dieu... il faut y aller, se résigna-t-il.

Beachan finit par se dire que si ils n'arrêtaient pas le tueur, celui-ci ne s'arrêterait jamais tout seul...

 

_15 février 1994... Animalerie «Garland»... 19H30..._

Personne n’avait vu quoi que ce soit. Une voisine avait seulement entendu Garland hurler, mais c’était tout. Personne n’était entré ni ressorti. La boutique comportait une porte d’entrée et une sortie de service, dont se servait Garland pour promener ses chiens avant de rentrer chez lui.

Bearchan fit quelques pas dans la boutique. Tout avait été saccagé : les cages des animaux étaient renversées, les linéaires étaient par terre, la plupart des animaux morts... A terre gisaient deux cadavres de chiens, des dobermans, visiblement tués par leur maître, couché face contre terre, un fusil à la main, face à la porte d’entrée. Garland était-il devenu fou ? Les chiens l’avaient-ils attaqué ? Avait-il tué tous ses animaux avant de se tuer lui-même ? Selon les dires des voisins, Garland adorait les animaux plus que lui-même, et il ne leur aurait jamais fait de mal..

Bearchan voulut s’approcher du cadavre pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu’il craignait,  mais le cadavre était sur le ventre, et il ne vit rien, à part les traces de centaine de balles qui avaient pénétré la chair... une arme automatique ?... Il savait qu’il ne devait pas faire ça, mais... Il retourna le cadavre, et là sur le haut du pectoral droit, il vit... les chiffres... _04121_... et la longue estafilade recousue à la hâte sur la poitrine... Bearchan laissa échapper un long soupir de dégoût, avant de remettre le cadavre en place, en faisant attention de ne pas répandre les viscères partout.

Il allait vraiment falloir s’occuper de cette affaire très vite. Si le tueur assassinait une victime par jour au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, qui savait jusqu’où il pourrait aller... Bearchan en faisait une affaire personnelle...

 

_15 février 1994... Rues d’Ashfield, Rue commerçante... 20H30_

Walter Sullivan, les bras chargés de sacs à provisions, remontait la rue commerçante pour rentrer chez lui. Comme il vivait seul, il n’avait pas grand chose à acheter, il savait se contenter de peu. Son appartement se trouvait non loin du petit centre commercial où il avait l’habitude d’aller. Il sortait de son travail, un job à mi-temps au Albert Sport, qui lui permettait de payer ses études et de mettre du beurre dans les épinards. Sullivan n’était pas particulièrement sportif, et, malgré les encouragements de Mr. Albert, ça ne l’avait jamais intéressé : il préférait les activités intellectuelles.

En sortant du centre, il avait remarqué un attroupement, devant l’animalerie lui semblait-il. Il y avait des bandes jaunes tendues devant l’entrée, et Sullivan pensa qu’il y avait eu du grabuge. Peut-être le gérant avait-il eu des problèmes avec un animal ?... Mais ça ne l’intéressait pas trop, le gérant, Garland, était un sale type de toute façon, et les animaux sentaient ces choses-là...

En regardant avec un peu plus d’attention, il vit le commissaire Bearchan sortir de la boutique, avec un air songeur sur le visage. Sullivan s’arrêta quelques instants, et Bearchan, machinalement, leva les yeux dans sa direction, et il le vit. Il fut comme figé pendant un moment, ne pouvant croire à sa présence sur les lieux du crime.

Sullivan repartit d’une bonne allure. Il ne voulait pas que Bearchan vienne vers lui, même s’il l’aimait bien. C’était une bonne personne, et Sullivan en avait rencontré tellement peu dans sa vie que cela méritait d’être signalé. Bearchan le suivait des yeux, il le savait, car il sentait son regard planté dans son dos.

Sullivan avait l’habitude des regards mauvais braqués sur lui. Depuis qu’il était sorti de l’orphelinat, il n’avait rencontré que des gens méfiants, vindicatifs, volontiers méchants à son égard. Mais on l’avait prévenu à l’orphelinat : « _les gens ne te comprendrons jamais, et ils te rejetteront toute la vie, parce que tu es spécial._ » Sullivan n’avait jamais recherché l’approbation de personne, enfin seulement la Sienne, à Elle... Il devait attendre le prochain Signe...

Sullivan ne se pressait jamais pour rentrer chez lui.  Personne ne l’y attendait, il n’avait pas d’ami, de père ni de mère. Enfin, si, il avait une mère, mais il ne pouvait pas encore la rejoindre... pas encore, mais bientôt... Quand tout aurait été accompli, il pourrait la retrouver... Sullivan se mit à sourire tout seul, de ce sourire absent, lointain, qui avait tant déstabilisé Bearchan...

Il arrivait devant son immeuble. Le concierge l’aiderait sûrement à monter avec ses provisions. Il était gentil, le concierge. Si seulement ils pouvaient être tous comme ça, le Paradis n’aurait pas fui... Dieu ne serait pas morte... et il n’aurait pas besoin de... C’était si rare... Sullivan avait appris à apprécier cela... même si au fond, il n’avait pas besoin de gentillesse... Il n’avait besoin que de Son amour... C’était tout ce qui importait... Le vieux concierge lui tint la porte d’entrée et lui proposa de l’aider à monter ses sacs... Très gentil, vraiment...

_Bientôt, Mère, très bientôt..._

__


	4. Chapitre 05121 - (Rick Albert) Diairesis

**« _Une vie sportive est une vie héroïque à vide..._ »**

 

_15 février 1994... Albert Sports, Ashfield... 09H28..._

Le magasin Albert Sports allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes. Le gérant, Rick Albert, était déjà sur les lieux pour tout mettre en place. Il ne devait rien manquer dans la vitrine, ni dans les linéaires.

Albert allait sur ses quarante-cinq ans, et il faisait tout pour s'entretenir au maximum ; il n'aurait pas accepté de laisser la vieillesse le diminuer physiquement. Il était plutôt fier de son apparence : il faisait facilement dix ans de moins que son âge.

Il avait toujours été le premier de sa classe dans les cours de sport : baseball, volleyball, football, tennis... il excellait dans pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait essayé. Ce magasin était un peu la concrétisation de son rêve ; cela lui permettait de démontrer chaque jour les bienfaits du sport. Il n'avait rien contre ses clients, mais parfois, quand il en venait un, bedonnant et mou comme une chiffe, il avait envie de le prendre par la main et de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son laisser-aller ; surtout les hommes... Cela lui rappelait constamment ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il ne s'était pas pris en main dès le début.

Certes, certaines personnes étaient allergiques aux exercices physiques, il le comprenait, mais tout de même... C'était le cas de son jeune employé, Sullivan, qu'il avait déjà vainement essayé de convaincre de se muscler un peu, mais le garçon demeurait toujours aussi chétif à son goût... Ce n'était pas une très bonne image pour son magasin, mais Sullivan était bien brave et il avait besoin de ce travail pour payer ses études et son loyer.

Rick était un homme bon ; devant la détresse de ce garçon, qui n'aurait sûrement pas trouvé un emploi ailleurs, il avait cédé... mais il aurait quand même aimé qu'il partage sa passion, ça leur aurait permis d'échanger leurs idées. Mais Sullivan ne semblait intéressé que par le folklore amérindien, chose dont Rick se moquait éperdument... Sullivan avait essayé de lui en parler un jour, mais Albert n'avait pas réussi à s'intéresser.

Sullivan ne devrait plus tarder à arriver d'ailleurs ; il arrivait toujours après lui car il n'avait pas les clefs. Rick, bien que tolérant et compréhensif, était assez maniaque en ce qui concernait le magasin et il aimait tout mettre en place lui même ; ainsi, si quelque chose allait de travers, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Cependant, Sullivan semblait en retard, ce matin ; d'habitude, il était toujours là à 09h30 et là il était 09H35 passée... Il était assez pointilleux sur les horaires et le garçon l'avait habitué à la ponctualité.

Rick Albert fit le tour de la boutique : les appareils de musculation étaient bien visibles dès l'entrée ; sur les étagères, les accessoires étaient bien alignés ; les clubs de golf tous bien appuyés contre le mur, au garde-à-vous ; les vêtements de sports étaient pendus sur leurs cintres, près des cabines d'essayage ; les trolleys étaient pleins de balles à ras bord, comme il l'aimait. Non, celui des balles de volley semblait moins plein... Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rick se dirigea vers l'entrepôt en fronçant les sourcils : une seule autre balle suffirait à son bonheur. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cette réaction excessive, mais Rick aimait que tout soit à sa convenance.

Sullivan n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Le garçon aurait pu le prévenir s'il ne venait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il chercha des yeux le coin de l'entrepôt où il gardait les ballons de volleys, enveloppés dans du plastique. Il y avait aussi quelques mannequins encore emballés, qu'il s'était promis de mettre en vitrine le mois prochain. Il avait aussitôt craqué sur ces modèles masculins, dont la musculature se rapprochait le plus de ce que Rick considérait comme la perfection... Jamais il n'en aurait des comme ça, bien qu'il fasse tout pour cela... Les mannequins féminins n'étaient pas en reste, leurs silhouettes élancées et leurs muscles fins étaient à tomber... Balançant sa main nonchalamment, il prit une balle de volley, la déballa et vérifia si elle était bien gonflée.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour chercher l'appareil qui permettait de gonfler les ballons, il entendit la porte de service s'ouvrir : c'était Sullivan, il était le seul à entrer par là, et Rick laissait cette porte ouverte quand il entrait dans le magasin, exprès pour lui. Il soupira : Sullivan ne lui avait pas fait faux bond. Il ne lui aurait pas pardonné facilement.

Il prit le ballon de volley bien en main et y introduisit l'embout du gonfleur ; bandant ses muscles, il commença à pomper. Les pas de Sullivan s'approchaient et il s'apprêtait à lui demander de le remplacer quand...

Sullivan entra en trombe dans l'entrepôt ; toujours aussi maigre et dégingandé, il semblait pourtant hors d'haleine comme s'il avait couru. Avait-il enfin suivit son conseil de faire un peu de jogging ? Mais comment expliquer son air à la fois enthousiaste et choqué ? Rick interrogea son employé du regard.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, monsieur ? l'interrogea Sullivan à bout de souffle. Monsieur Garland est mort ! Il a été tué hier soir, je passais devant quand j'ai vu les policiers. Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus avec une mitraillette, avant de tuer les animaux ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Son coeur a été emporté, et on lui a gravé des chiffres bizarres dans la peau ! Effrayant, hein ?!

Rick avait rarement vu Sullivan aussi excité. D'habitude, il faisait son travail consciencieusement, mais il souriait rarement et ne haussait jamais le ton. Mais là, il semblait survolté, presque réjouit par ce qu'il venait de raconter. Rick, les mains occupées avec le ballon et le gonfleur, n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite à ce qu'il racontait. Il connaissant Garland de vue, c'était un bourru, qui se promenait toujours avec ses deux dobermans non muselés, et Rick avait toujours trouvé ça limite...

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? lança Sullivan, dont le souffle court commençait à reprendre un rythme normal. Qui lui en voulait autant pour le tuer comme ça ? Et puis, tuer les animaux, c'est quand même pas très gentil...

Rick commençait à transpirer. Il pompait depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais le ballon ne semblait pas vouloir augmenter de volume. Etait-il percé ? Il décida d'en prendre un autre, quand quelque chose d'étrange lui traversa l'esprit...

Le meurtre avait eu lieu hier soir et aucun journal, télévisé ou papier, n'en avait parlé, du moins aucun qu'il ait vu. Et Sullivan connaissait beaucoup de détails pour un simple témoin de passage. Avait-il parlé avec la police ? Ou bien...

\- Dites-moi, Walter, comment vous y êtes-vous pris pour connaître autant de détails sur ce meurtre ?...

Il avait posé cette question sans malice, par simple curiosité. Sullivan était-il passionné d'enquêtes policières ? Il s'était tourné vers le garçon, avec un sourire sur le visage et il attendait que Walter lui dise qu'il avait des connaissances dans la police, ou autre... Mais ce qu'il vit fut très différent... et inattendu.

Jusque-là, Sullivan avait affiché son sempiternel sourire absent et lointain, mais, au moment où Rick s'était tourné vers lui, ce sourire avait commencé à s'effacer... Lentement, très lentement, comme au ralenti, le sourire de Sullivan fondit littéralement, laissant place à une expression que Rick ne lui avait jamais vu : de la contrariété d'abord, puis de la colère pure... Les yeux de Sullivan étaient plissés, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son expression était terrifiante, tellement peu familière : Rick eu l'impression de se trouver devant quelqu'un d'autre... une personne qu'il avait mis dans une colère noire...

Les néons de l'entrepôt se mirent à clignoter par intermittence. Allons bon, le matériel pétait un câble, aussi ? C'en était trop. Sullivan, toujours avec son expression inquiétante, avait commencé à reculer dans un coin de la pièce... Rick laissa tomber le ballon, et les lumières s'éteignirent pour de bon. Tendant les bras devant lui, Rick Albert chercha la poignée de la porte en lançant des « _Walter ?_ » hésitants de temps en temps.

Les lumières revinrent, mais elles étaient rouge. Sans doute le système de secours qui s'était mis en marche. Il se dirigea vers la porte, avec pour intention de signaler le problème au service de maintenance du centre commercial, mais sa main ne rencontra qu'un mur nu. Où était cette satanée porte ?! Et où était Sullivan ? Il ne voyait le garçon nulle part. Avait-il réussi à sortir pour chercher du secours ?...

Rick se mit à faire le tour du mur à tâtons pour trouver la poignée de la porte, mais force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de porte... Mais que se passait-il ici ?

Il entendit un faible bruit derrière lui ; un bruit de plastique. Il se retourna et regarda dans l'entrepôt. Le bruit venait des objets emballés dans le coin... Un rat dans son magasin ? Qui se promenait sûrement dans ses nouvelles acquisitions... Rick eut une expression dégoûtée. Quand tout à coup, un mouvement, bien trop perceptible pour être celui d'un simple rat, fit se bander instinctivement ses muscles.

L'un des mannequins bougeait. Il remuait doucement dans la semi-pénombre baignée de cette lumière rouge infernale, et, avec une lenteur surnaturelle, il se redressa... Ce n'était pas un de ses mannequins : c'était... une monstruosité.

La chose avait deux jambes, supportant un tronc et un morceau de poitrine : l'une des deux jambes était musclée et l'autre délicatement galbée... Lorsqu'elle se fut entièrement mise debout, Rick vit ce qui lui tenait lieu de tête : des bras, qui remuaient, qui se tendaient en avant, en arrière, dont les mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient, sortant du torse sans tête. A la lueur rouge des néons détraqués, Rick vit un liquide répugnant couler sur le corps en plastique de la chose... Non, pas du plastique, cela ressemblait à de la chair... de la chair en plastique... du sang qui brillait de façon obscène sur la poitrine masculine... Une telle perfection... pervertie de cette façon...

La chose fit un pas en avant, mal assurée sur ses jambes flageolantes, comme un nouveau-né. Rick recula brusquement en se jetant sur le mur. Cela avançait vers lui, inexorablement, et les mains se tendaient, comme pour l'agripper... Mais la chose ne le voyait pas : elle avançait au hasard, au milieu des balles empaquetées qui jonchaient le sol. Du sang se répandait par terre à chaque nouveau pas de la créature. Avisant un linéaire sur le mur à côté de lui, Rick saisit la première chose qu'il y trouva : une batte de baseball... Il se mit en position, comme il l'avait appris, cette position qui lui avait permis de rapporter plusieurs médailles à son équipe quand il était au collège. Il était bien décidé à envoyer sa batte dans cette chose affreuse dès qu'elle serait à portée. Mais où frapper ? Elle n'avait pas de tête...

Rick ne fuyait pas devant ce que sa raison ne pouvait admettre. Quand sa vie est en jeu, l'Homme est capable d'admettre bien des choses ; or, cette chose voulait sa peau... Avançant courageusement vers elle, les yeux larmoyants à cause de la lumière, il s'apprêta à faire un joli balayage horizontal... Il frappa la chose où il put, mais ne parvint qu'à lui érafler un bras ; des morceaux de plastique, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la bourre ensanglantée, tomba sur le sol devant lui. La chose se tortilla sur elle-même, comme un danseur contemporain effectuant une chorégraphie compliquée. La chose ne faisait aucun bruit, et seul le grésillement des néons se faisait entendre. La pièce commençait à chauffer drastiquement... Encore une fois, Rick chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte, tour en gardant la créature dans son champ de vision.

Il toucha une main. Une main serrée sur quelque chose de dur et d'étonnamment froid. Il retira sa main et se retourna brusquement. Une barre de fer lui entra dans le visage, avec une force inimaginable. Il chancela, sonné par le choc, et s'affala sur le sol. Il ne voyait pas très bien son agresseur, car il se tenait dans l'ombre : c'était quelqu'un de grand, avec des cheveux longs... Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... Dans sa main étincelait un club de golf...

« _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... Tout ce dont j'ai besoin ce sont des mots d'amour..._ »

Rick ferma les yeux, et le deuxième coup arriva, encore plus fort... Puis le troisième... et le quatrième... et les autres... Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Etaient-ce les mots qu'il avait entendu qui l'avaient laissé sans force, sans envie de riposter ?... Les coups pleuvaient sur lui ; son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement, son visage était en lambeaux ; ses forces le quittaient lentement, avec son sang, qui coulait sur le sol. Il entendait les halètements de son agresseur au-dessus de lui, et, avec l'énergie qui lui restait, il murmura : « _Vas-y, mets-y toute ta force... J'ai toujours su que tu pouvais le faire..._ »

Du sang lui coula dans les yeux et il les ferma. Il essaya de plonger dans l'inconscience, mais son esprit ne voulait pas lâcher prise... Lui aussi, il l'avait entraîné, pour qu'il soit aussi fort que son corps... Il était bien plus fort en fait... Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Enfin, la torpeur le prit, il ne sentit plus rien, les coups, la douleur lancinante dans sa tête, dans son torse, dans ses jambes... la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il espérait que Walter Sullivan puisse trouver un autre travail...

_16 février 1994... Centre commercial, Ashfield... 10H30..._

De nouveau, ce centre commercial... De nouveau, un meurtre sanglant... Le même _modus operandi_ , encore... Les chiffres _05121_ scarifiés sur la peau... Le coeur, emporté... Aidan Bearchan ne pouvait pas le croire : personne n'avait rien vu...

Albert avait été battu à mort avec un club de golf... Le corps se trouvait dans l'entrepôt du magasin de sport. Le crâne était déformé, ses bras et ses jambes tordus par la violence des coups. Ses traits exprimaient une profonde douleur, mais aussi comme de la... tristesse. Un policier prenait des photos du lieu du crime et les flashs illuminaient la pièce dont les néons étaient hors service.

Dans le magasin, une foule de policiers faisait des relevés divers ; tout le monde était à cran : cinq victimes en quatre jours... Et aucun fil conducteur, aucun indice pouvant donner une idée de l'identité du tueur ou de celle de sa prochaine victime. Bearchan entendait la voix du jeune Walter Sullivan qui répondait aux questions des policiers. C'était lui qui avait appelé la police. Bearchan avait cru qu'il allait avaler le stylo qu'il avait à la bouche à ce moment-là quand on lui avait annoncé ce cinquième meurtre... et le nom de celui qui avait donné l'alerte...

Sullivan... encore lui... Il était partout... Enfin, à part pour le cas de Garland, on ne lui avait trouvé aucun lien avec lui, mais tout de même : sur cinq victimes, Sullivan en connaissait quatre. On ne s'y serait pas mieux prit si on avait voulu lui faire porter le chapeau. Un assassin n'appelait pas la police après avoir commis un meurtre... Bearchan était toujours convaincu de l'innocence de Sullivan, même si Casey n'était pas de son avis : son second pensait que si Sullivan n'était pas le tueur, il était peut-être le commanditaire.

Pour Jimmy Stone, il s'agissait peut-être d'une sombre vengeance remontant à l'enfance ; pour Martin et Randolph, c'était une évidence... Par contre, pour Garland, ça ne collait pas... à moins qu'ils se soient connus de façon anecdotique, trop superficielle pour que cela soir ressorti dans les enquêtes qu'il avait menées. Et Albert était son employeur. Quel intérêt aurait-il à tuer cet homme ? Il avait besoin de travail... Et puis, aux dires de tous, Albert traitait bien Sullivan.

Bearchan sortit de l'entrepôt et se dirigea vers le comptoir : Sullivan y était adossé, visiblement en état de choc, sa main triturant son coude machinalement. Il avait le regard vide, les yeux baissés, et il répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. Bearchan s'approcha.

\- Merci, mais je vais continuer.

Il prit le carnet des mains de son collègue et parcourut rapidement les notes. Il y avait dedans tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la curiosité d'interroger Sullivan lui-même... peut-être dans l'espoir de déceler quelque chose...

Sullivan ne le regardait pas, son visage était fermé et ses yeux toujours baissés. Bearchan lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et il tressaillit : visiblement, il était ailleurs...

\- «Calmez-vous, Sullivan, racontez-moi...», lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Sullivan lui répéta d'une voix monocorde ce qu'il avait déjà dit : qu'il était arrivé au magasin un peu en retard, à 09H40, et qu'il n'avait pas vu Mr. Albert. Il l'avait appelé mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse. La porte de l'entrepôt étant entrouverte, il avait pensé que Mr. Albert s'y trouvait, alors il avait passé le seuil. Il avait vu le corps de Mr. Albert sur le sol, atrocement déformé, tout tordu, et il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire sur le moment, appeler les secours ou la police. Il s'était approché et avait tenté de le réveiller, mais il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie... Alors, il avait décidé d'appeler la police.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre..., murmura Sullivan dans un souffle. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la pièce avec _lui_ , alors j'ai sorti l'écriteau pour indiquer que le magasin était fermé...

\- Vous avez bien fait...

Le garçon avait besoin d'un remontant. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement triste, mais choqué, oui. On le serait à moins. Bearchan était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il était innocent. Un coupable aurait été plus démonstratif dans son chagrin... Sullivan ne se forçait pas, il était sincèrement désolé que Rick Albert soit mort, mais il n'en rajoutait pas...

\- Sullivan, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre entourage... qui vous déteste assez pour vouloir vous mettre ses crimes sur le dos ?

Sullivan le regarda enfin. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Il se passa la main sur le visage, puis répondit :

\- Non, il n'y a personne... Je ne connais personne... Je n'ai pas... d'amis...

Bearchan comprenait. A part Randolph et Martin, personne n'avait jamais eu d'histoire avec Walter Sullivan.

\- Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais pour l'instant, vous êtes notre seule piste fiable... Vous êtes la seule personne qui semblait connaître les victimes, annonça gravement Bearchan. Puis-je vous demander si vous connaissiez Mr. Garland ?

\- Un petit peu, pas plus que ça, répondit Sullivan. Je suis déjà allé dans son magasin quand j'étais petit, mais je ne me souviens plus trop ce qui s'y est passé...

Bearchan voulut mettre fin à cet interrogatoire. Il lui coûtait beaucoup d'imposer cet exercice à ce garçon désemparé. Lui passant le bras autour des épaules, il le guida vers la sortie du magasin.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez un autre travail. D'ici là, je m'arrangerai avec le propriétaire de votre immeuble pour le loyer, afin que vous n'ayez pas d'ennui. Après tout, c'est un peu de notre faute si vous n'avez plus d'emploi : si nous avions arrêté le tueur...

\- Vous... vous n'êtes pas obligé..., répondit timidement Sullivan. J'ai l'intention de rentrer chez moi quelques jours, pour prendre du recul sur tout ça...

\- Chez vous ?...

\- A Silent Hill... Je me sens bien, là-bas... Je veux revoir... ma _famille_...

Bearchan lâcha Sullivan et le regarda s'éloigner tristement au coin de la rue. Il était peiné pour ce garçon. Quelque chose lui donnait envie de l'aider, de le soutenir... Un mystérieux tueur semblait vouloir s'en prendre à lui à travers ses victimes. Il allait falloir se pencher sérieusement sur son passé s'il voulait pouvoir lui être d'un quelconque secours... et surtout s'il voulait éviter d'autres morts atroces. Devait-il le filer, pour voir qui il fréquentait ? Non, il se voyait pas pénétrer ainsi dans la vie privée de quelqu'un. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à quelqu'un, au commissariat, de le faire pour lui ? Après tout, il était peut-être la prochaine victime...

 

_16 février 1994... 13ème immeuble de la Grande Rue, appartement 27... 12H45..._

C'était décidé, il allait prendre le large quelques temps. Il rassembla quelques affaires, le strict minimum. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de travail, il n'avait plus à se soucier de quand il reviendrai. Mr. Albert était si gentil... C'était si injuste... Mais il y avait des choses contre lesquelles on ne pouvait rien. Elles étaient écrites, fatales, inéluctables...

Il mit dans son sac quelques livres qu'il aimait bien, pour pouvoir lire dans le bus. Ses étagères étaient remplies de livres, mais à part cela, sa chambre était désespérément vide. Aucun poster, aucune photo, tels qu'on aurait pu en attendre dans la chambre d'un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans. Il y avait seulement, dans une alcôve sombre, une feuille de papier collée au mur représentant un étrange symbole rouge compliqué, circulaire, devant lequel il s'immobilisa quelques instants. C'était son autel portatif, comme ça il pouvait prier où il voulait, quand il voulait. Un autel avait toujours plus de force quand on l'avait fait soi-même... Il se recueillit devant pendant un moment, les mains jointes, et ses lèvres formulèrent une prière silencieuse ; il priait pour le repos de l'âme de Mr. Albert, sans doute... Puis, il prit la feuille, la plia soigneusement et la mit dans son sac avec le reste.

Cinq meurtres, déjà... Cela allait si vite... Il avait besoin de se ressourcer auprès de son maître, auprès des siens... Il avait besoin d'entendre des paroles réconfortantes, des paroles sincères... des encouragements... Ce commissaire s'était montré très prévenant à son égard, mais il avait besoin d'autre chose... Il voulait entendre des cantiques, des chants... Il voulait sentir de nouveau l'atmosphère sacrée qui se dégageait de cette petite église qu'il aimait tant... Il voulait raviver sa foi... Il aurait même plaisir à revoir Claudia...

Il se demanda si elle le détestait toujours autant... Lui, il l'aimait bien, il se sentait une étrange affinité avec elle, comme avec Alessa... Peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient ce secret, tous les trois... Ce don de Dieu... Claudia le regardait toujours comme s'il avait été quelque chose de malpropre indigne d'intérêt... Elle ne lui pardonnait pas... d'avoir voulu réussir là où Alessa avait échoué... Mais ne poursuivaient-ils pas le même but ? Ne vénéraient-ils pas le même Dieu ? L'important, c'était le résultat, non ? Peu importait qui y arriverait...

Il était désolé que Claudia lui en veuille autant... Il fallait qu'il fasse la paix avec elle ; ce petit voyage était idéal pour ça. Il lui prendrait les mains, et ils iraient ensemble dans le beffroi pour regarder le portrait d'Alessa et il prieraient ensemble... Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il imaginait le Paradis : un endroit où tout le monde s'aimerait, ou plus personne ne souffrirait ni ne serait abandonné... un endroit où il pourrait être avec sa mère autant de temps qu'il le voudrait, sans avoir besoin de tambouriner à la porte en pleurant...

Il sourit à cette pensée... Si tout se passait comme prévu, cet endroit béni reviendrait... avec tout le reste... Et tout le monde l'acclamerait, l'adorerait... Oh, il ne faisait pas cela pour sa gloire, non, ce serait péché d'orgueil... Il faisait cela pour Elle seulement...

Il avait hâte d'être là-bas ; la vue du lac tranquille sous le pâle soleil lui manquait horriblement...


	5. Chapitre 06121 - (George Rosten) Extasis

_**«Piètre disciple, qui ne dépasse pas son maître...»** _

 

_17 février 1994... Silent Hill, Eglise... 07H46..._

Les fidèles s'étaient tous réunis très tôt ce matin dans l'église, pour prier Dieu ensemble et lui demander un signe. La plupart d'entre eux ne savaient pas que les choses avaient commencé à bouger. Seuls les plus haut placés dans la hiérarchie de la secte étaient au courant : le bras droit de Dieu était en ce moment même en train d'effectuer le rituel tant désiré...

L'église présentait une architecture classique, bien qu'en y regardant de plus près, quelques détails pouvaient indiquer une certaine originalité : pas de crucifix, pas de chemin de croix, pas de fonds baptismaux ; à la place, sur les murs, une série de six tableaux racontant la naissance et la mort de Dieu ; dans le chœur, derrière l'autel, un triple vitrail représentant une femme vêtue de rouge, le visage caché derrière une tenture, flanquée de deux personnages ressemblant à des saints.

Les bancs qui faisaient face aux chœur étaient en partie occupés par des fidèles silencieux et recueillis ; les places vides se faisaient plus nombreuses à mesure que le temps passait, George l'avait remarqué : après le rituel raté des Gillespie, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient perdu l'espoir et ne venaient plus aux messes. Le rituel en cours devait marcher, à coup sûr, mais cela prendrait du temps, voire des années... Mais George était patient...

«  _Au début, les gens n'avaient rien. Leur corps les tiraillaient et leur cœur ne connaissait que la haine. Ils se sont battus, sans cesse, mais la mort les éluda. Ils sombrèrent dans le désespoir de leur éternel bourbier..._  »

Ses prières n'étaient jamais vaines : car, plus que quiconque, il savait qu'Elle existait, et qu'Elle reviendrait... qu'Elle ramènerait le Paradis...

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le premier rang, juste devant l'autel, sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, dont le visage trahissait une intense concentration : Claudia avait l'habitude d'en faire un peu trop, à son goût. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle se tourna doucement vers George. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme perdus dans un autre monde, tout comme ceux de Walter... Ils se ressemblaient tant... Sauf que Claudia, elle, ne souriait jamais. Elle était d'une austérité dépassant la simple vertu. Elle était consciente de son pouvoir, mais aussi du fait que beaucoup de frères et sœurs la considéraient comme un peu folle.

Claudia se retourna face à l'autel et rejoignit les mains. George avait pris l'habitude de l'observer de plus en plus souvent, ses derniers temps. Elle était devenue une femme maintenant, et si elle prenait le temps de s'occuper un peu d'elle, elle pourrait presque être séduisante... Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

«  _Un homme offrit un serpent au soleil et pria pour le salut. Une femme offrit un roseau au soleil et demanda la joie. Prenant pitié de la tristesse du monde, Dieu naquit de ses deux mortels..._  »

Walter priait aussi, juste à côté de lui. Quand il venait à Silent Hill, c'était toujours vers George qu'il se dirigeait en premier. Après tout, il était son disciple numéro un. Il avait reçu le privilège de l'élever car il était le leader de la secte de Valtiel. Un tel potentiel ne pouvait que tomber entre les meilleures mains possibles, et George s'était fort bien acquitté de sa tâche ; il avait formé l'esprit du garçon à une vie austère, pure et vertueuse.

Certes, le rituel de possession y était pour beaucoup, mais Walter avait été éduqué très tôt : à l'orphelinat déjà, on lui avait inculqué les principes de base. La lecture des écritures et les châtiments corporels y étaient monnaie courante. Sans oublier la punition la plus terrible : l'enfermement dans la prison... Humide, froide et terrifiante, la prison était la hantise des enfants, mais bizarrement, Walter n'avait jamais semblé en avoir peur : il considérait ces punitions comme un honneur tout particulier... Du moins, c'était ce que le maton, DeSalvo, lui avait dit à l'époque. Il avait aussi dit qu'il trouvait Walter inquiétant... un peu effrayant, en fait... George savait bien pourquoi et il s'en réjouissait : son pouvoir s'était développé vite et de façon stupéfiante...

Regardant son fils spirituel à la dérobée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Personne ici ne savait qui était réellement Walter ni quelle place il avait dans la secte. C'était tant mieux, tout le monde le découvrirait bien assez tôt...

Enfin, Claudia, elle, savait... Elle avait le don pour flairer ses semblables... Par contre, alors qu'elle avait adoré Alessa, elle semblait détester Walter au plus haut point.

«  _Dieu créa le temps, qu'Elle partagea entre le jour et la nuit. Dieu marqua la voie du salut et offrit la joie aux mortels. Mais Dieu prit l'éternel en échange..._  »

Comme d'habitude, c'était le père Vincent qui dirigeait l'office. Bien que très jeune, ses talents d'homme d'affaire s'étaient révélé cruciaux quand il avait fallu recueillir des fonds pour la secte, notamment pour bâtir cette église. Claudia le détestait lui aussi, elle l'accusait de ne s'intéresser qu'à l'argent ; mais Vincent avait une façon très personnelle de croire en Dieu, et elle en valait bien une autre. Il ne refusait pas les biens matériels et était toujours à l'écoute de ses frères et sœurs. Autant que George en savait, il était intègre, assez en tout cas pour que Dieu prête une oreille attentive à ses paroles quand il était derrière l'autel.

Walter aimait bien Vincent et Claudia. Il ne voyait le mal nulle part, et même quand Claudia se mettait à l'invectiver avec véhémence, il se contentait de lui sourire gentiment, sans aucune animosité. Quel père et quelle mère avaient bien pu enfanter un tel fruit ?

George et Jimmy ne l'avaient jamais su : Walter était orphelin de naissance, il avait été abandonné par ses parents juste que la mère ait accouché, dans leur appartement de South Ashfield. C'était le concierge qui l'avait trouvé et lui avait donné son nom : Sullivan, d'après celui du couple qui avaient occupé la chambre, et Walter pour une raison qu'il ignorait... Le concierge l'avait ensuite porté au St Jérôme Hospital où il avait été prit en charge officiellement par la Wish House.

Walter avait été un enfant très effacé dès le départ, mais Dahlia Gillespie et Jimmy Stone avaient découvert ses capacités... presque par hasard... en interrogeant les enfants avec lesquels il avait pris l'habitude de jouer à un certain « jeu »... Walter faisait des choses bizarres, parfois sans même s'en apercevoir, il faisait peur à ses camarades... Il se faisait souvent frapper par les autres enfants pour cela... tout comme Alessa dans le passé. C'était le lot de ces enfants choisis par Dieu...

«  _Dieu créa des êtres pour faire naître l'obédience envers Elle. Le dieu rouge, Xuchilbara ; le dieu jaune, Lobsel Vith ; de nombreux dieux et anges. Enfin, Dieu se mit à créer le Paradis, où le bonheur consisterait à s'y trouver..._  »

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de pleurer sur Jimmy ; les choses étaient allé si vite. Il y avait eu la police, puis le corps avait été autopsié, puis rendu aux habitants afin d'être enterré dans le petit cimetière derrière l'orphelinat. Cela avait été une brève cérémonie. George savait très bien ce qui s'était passé mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne : les choses devaient se faire comme Dieu les voulait, et ce n'était pas à George de s'y opposer. Mais tout de même, Jimmy, avant d'être son supérieur, avait été son ami... Un ami intime d'ailleurs, bien que personne ne l'ait jamais su.

Leur relation avait été bien au-delà de la simple collaboration dans le cadre du culte. George n'en avait jamais conçu de honte, l'amour, sous toutes ses formes, était une création de Dieu... Jimmy n'avait jamais abusé de son pouvoir sur lui, et lui avait toujours laissé le choix... Cependant, il avait toujours été difficile de lui résister...

George ne savait pas si Walter avait découvert la chose, son esprit était si pénétrant qu'il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il avait un jour surpris les deux hommes ensemble en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Jimmy, mais George ne savait pas si l'enfant qu'il était alors avait compris quelque chose à ce qu'il avait vu... Walter n'avait jamais fait aucune allusion à ce jour et George en avait déduit qu'il avait oublié, ou bien que son esprit était bien trop accaparé par des choses bien plus importantes. Et puis, il était bien trop innocent pour comprendre ces choses-là, même maintenant...

«  _Et là, Dieu se sentit fatiguée et Elle s'effondra. Les gens du monde entier déplorèrent cet évènement, mais Dieu prit sa dernière bouffée d'air. Elle redevint poussière, promettant de revenir un jour..._  »

George connaissait le texte par cœur. La naissance et la mort de Dieu étaient les premières choses qu'on enseignait aux enfants du culte. Ce texte avait été rédigé par Jennifer Carroll, la fondatrice de leur croyance. Son portrait pouvait être admiré dans le beffroi aux côtés de ceux saint Stephen et de sainte Alessa. Walter avait promis d'y faire un saut avant d'aller se retirer dans sa chambre privée à l'orphelinat.

Il avait même envisagé de demander à Claudia d'y aller avec lui... Pauvre garçon, il était vraiment loin de se douter que se retrouver seule avec lui était la dernière chose que désirait Claudia. Enfin, il fallait bien avouer que, à part Alessa, Claudia n'aimait pas grand monde de manière générale... Surtout Walter, qu'elle considérait comme un usurpateur : à ses yeux, seule une femme était en mesure d'accomplir le rituel, et elle n'admettait pas qu'un homme vienne mettre son nez dans cette histoire. Peut-être se voyait-elle dans le rôle de la génitrice de Dieu ?

La messe touchait à sa fin, le père Vincent prononçait les derniers mots du texte sacré, répétés en écho par les fidèles...

«  _Dieu n'est donc pas perdue. Nous devons prier et ne pas renier notre foi. Nous attendons, pleins d'espoir, le jour où le chemin du Paradis s'ouvrira enfin..._  »

Oui, ils n'auraient plus longtemps à attendre : le rituel était en bonne voie. Jimmy avait ouvert la route à l'espoir en expirant le premier... Et quand le Paradis reviendrait, son amant serait là à l'attendre, les bras ouverts, à la droite de Dieu... et leur bonheur serait éternel...

_17 février 1994... Silent Hill, Wish House... 09H47..._

George Rosten n'avait pas envie de faire la lecture aux enfants ce matin. Il voulait s'entretenir avec son disciple, qui ne venait le voir que trop rarement. Aussi, il s'enferma avec lui dans la pièce souterraine qui servait d'autel à l'orphelinat ; les enfants venaient de finir leurs prières du matin, ils y retourneraient peu après midi. Vénérer Dieu à chaque moment de la journée était nécessaire pour que la foi perdure. Les enfants devaient impérativement bien lire les Ecritures, sinon ils étaient puni ; c'était la règle ici.

Agenouillés devant l'autel, côté à côté, les deux hommes récitaient quelques passages du livre saint posé devant eux.

«  _... Et Dieu a dit, de ta chair sépare la Mère Réincarnée et l'Elu._ Ta tâche accomplie, le Mystère des 21 Sacrements provoquera la réincarnation de la Mère et la rédemption de la Nation du Péché...  _»_

Il se signèrent une dernière fois avant de se redresser. Ce n'était pas comme avec Jimmy, mais avec Walter, ce n'était pas si mal tout de même. Il sentait l'énergie émaner de son élève, comme une intense chaleur irradiant de son corps. Cela le remettait constamment à sa place de simple mortel : il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs, lui...

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il pour toi, Walter ? Ta vie te convient ? Es-tu heureux ? lui demanda George de but en blanc.

\- Il m'est parfois difficile de suivre les préceptes, mais je réussi à me maintenir à la surface : évoluer chaque jour au milieu des pécheurs est parfois éprouvant...

George acquiesça ; il n'était pas bon pour Walter qu'il éprouve trop de bonheur, de toute façon : on ne pouvait convenablement adorer Dieu que dans la souffrance et la douleur.

\- Oui, pour une âme pure comme la tienne, cela doit être dur, mais c'est Dieu qui te mets à l'épreuve ; tu dois La remercier et te montrer digne de l'honneur qu'Elle te fait, déclara George d'un ton catégorique.

Walter acquiesça de la tête. Il était toujours obéissant, même loin de lui. Le faisait-il par reconnaissance ou bien par peur ? Après tout, le rituel de possession avait été éprouvant et il pouvait bien en garder quelques souvenirs... George oubliait toujours qui il avait en face de lui : cette apparence était trompeuse, Walter n'était plus vraiment un humain à présent... En lui vivait une créature millénaire dotée d'une seule obsession : le retour de la Mère divine... Que Walter continue de croire qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, George s'en moquait, tant qu'il exécutait ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé voir Mère... Quand je retournerais à Ashfield, j'irais lui rendre visite pour me faire pardonner, soupira Walter. Elle doit s'inquiéter que je ne lui donne plus de nouvelles...

George savait depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux rentrer dans son jeu plutôt que de le contredire. Et puis, il ne voulait pas détruire le travail de Dahlia.

\- Oui, tu as raison, il n'est pas bon pour elle que tu la laisses seule trop longtemps. Bientôt, elle sera avec nous pour de bon, elle n'aura plus à se cacher.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de la voir enfin ! s'écria Walter joyeusement.

George était soucieux. Il voulait poser une question à Walter mais il avait peur qu'elle soit inconvenante : il avait été décidé tacitement de ne pas parler des 21 Sacrements. Et puis Walter ne devait logiquement pas se souvenir de grand-chose. Mais il voulait lui parler de Jimmy, il voulait savoir...

\- Vous voulez me poser une question, Maître ?...

\- Non, c'est sans importance, répondit George en balayant cette pensée de son esprit. Contentes-toi de faire selon les désirs de Dieu...

\- Vous voulez me parler de maître Jimmy...

«  _Il est très fort..._  », pensa George avec une certaine admiration.

\- Sa mort fut réellement atroce, se lamenta Walter. J'ai prié toute la journée pour lui après ça. Son âme est déjà avec Dieu, je l'ai vu...

George eut un mince sourire. Les paroles de son disciple n'étaient jamais mensongères. Walter était incapable de mentir, tous les enfants du culte étaient formés pour cela...

\- Merci. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir...

\- En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ? demanda innocemment Walter. Il est mort dans la pièce du dessus, à l'étage... Il n'a pas crié, ni supplié qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve... Il est resté ferme face à Dieu, il n'a pas faiblit... Mais il n'a pas vu le trou, là derrière...

George commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop quand Walter partait dans ses délires mystiques. Il n'avait jamais vu son monde, contrairement à Jimmy, et il ne savait pas exactement à quoi Walter faisait allusion, mais c'était assez effrayant... Après tout, un monde comme celui-là devait vraiment être le paradis à côté de la vraie de Walter...

\- Le Diable Rouge a trouvé plus fort que lui, finalement. Peut-être que le dieu rouge l'aurait épargné s'il lui avait seulement demandé... Il aurait suffit d'une simple excuse... d'une simple confession..., murmura Walter d'une voix à peine audible, plus pour lui-même que pour son maître;

George voulait sortir de la pièce. L'air commençait à être étouffant. Il allait laisser Walter Sullivan continuer de débiter ses élucubrations d'illuminé tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais le son de sa voix était hypnotisant... électrisant... Finalement, avait-il vraiment envie de partir ?...

\- Vous voulez le voir ? Mon monde ? Celui que maître Jimmy a vu ?...

Walter avait repris un ton sérieux, et vaguement autoritaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il se montrait toujours humble en présence de ses maîtres.

George tomba à genoux et se cramponna aux chevilles du garçon. Il pleurait presque, de peur mais aussi d'adoration : oui, il voulait voir ce que Jimmy avait vu au moment de mourir. Il voulait voir le Paradis... Mais Walter s'écarta de lui, le rejetant presque à terre.

\- Vous voulez voir ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux ? prononça Walter, avec une note anormale de colère dans la voix.

George gardait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les mains écartées, dans une étrange prostration. Il avait peur de relever la tête, mais en même temps, une force supérieure le força à le faire. Walter n'était plus dans la pièce. A sa place, il y avait... lui, le dieu jaune...

Non, il n'avait pas fait ça... Pas à un enfant... C'était Jimmy qui lui avait dit de le faire... Lui, il ne voulait pas... Le rituel... l'enfant attaché à l'autel... La chair mortifiant la chair... Le Dieu Jaune _entrant_ dans le corps innocent...

Il avait été le dieu jaune _entrant_ dans le corps de Walter Sullivan...

George voulut crier que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'avait pas fait ça... que c'était immonde et abject... Mais la tête sans visage de Valtiel lui disait le contraire. « _Tu t'es amusé avec lui... Tu lui a fait croire que cela l'aiderai à retrouver sa mère... mais en fait, vous ne vouliez que satisfaire vos instincts bestiaux..._  » Non ! Le Dieu Jaune était-il cette monstruosité ? Ce qu'il avait introduit dans le corps et l'esprit de l'enfant, c'était le Diable ! Engendré par la souillure qu'il avait subi ! Était-ce cela que Jimmy Stone avait vu ?! George n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas de ce monde... Ce Paradis était l'enfer...

Des mains puissantes le redressèrent brusquement et il sentit contre son dos la robe raide de sang et de crasse de l'ange. La main enserrait son cou avec une cruauté non déguisée. Mais George avait oublié alors ; il avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait parce que Jimmy lui avait ordonné d'oublier... ce qu'il avait fait au petit Walter... ce que personne ne devrait faire à un enfant...

Face à l'autel, il ne pouvait que se rappeler son ignoble péché. Et Jimmy avait même prononcé les mots sacrés pendant qu'il le faisait ! Jusqu'à présent, George n'avait jamais vraiment cru à Valtiel, il s'en rendait compte ; pour eux, cela n'avait été qu'un jeu destiné à affermir l'autorité de Jimmy sur lui...

George l'avait fait... et maintenant Valtiel venait lui demander des comptes. «  _Est-ce ainsi que tu vénères ton Dieu ? En abusant de jeunes enfants ?..._  » La voix venait de l'intérieur de lui... Il ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre ; alors, il répondit à pleine voix :

\- Je crois en toi, Valtiel ! Je l'ai fait pour ta gloire ! Pour que tu puisse disposer du plus habile des serviteurs !

La main le jeta à terre avec force. Etalé de tout son long sur le sol, George sentit une poigne puissante le prendre par les cheville et le traîner. George s'agrippait au sol avec l'énergie du désespoir, il ne voulait pas finir comme Jimmy, brûlant dans l'enfer éternel de son acte impie. Mais Jimmy n'avait pas faiblit, il n'avait pas regretté... rien...

Le sol était glissant, recouvert de sang et de... il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était... C'était trop horrible... Il ne pouvait empêcher sa lente progression vers l'inconnu... Fermant les yeux, il se prépara à être précipité dans l'abîme sans fin de son âme boueuse et infecte...

Mais ce qu'il sentit fut un coup formidable sur la tête. Un coup d'un objet contondant, très lourd, que son agresseur laissa reposer sur lui quelques secondes avant de porter un deuxième coup.

«  _Un peu d'amour de lui, mon cœur est en extase..._  »

George ne pouvait pas répondre, les coups s'étaient mis à pleuvoir sur lui, de plus en plus vite, comme des cris et des accusations, comme des coups de boutoir incessants qui l'étourdissaient et l'empêchaient de penser de façon cohérente. Sa tête reposait dans une flaque de sang épais et ce liquide blanc et pâteux collant qu'il essayait d'oublier... Il voulait mourir... rejoindre Jimmy... lui, au moins, ne le jugerai pas... mais il n'arrivait à pas à mourir... Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas ?!...

Il sentait des mains fines et fébriles lui arracher sa soutane, découvrant sa poitrine... la pointe d'un couteau sur sa chair... _ouvrir sa poitrine en deux_... La douleur était indescriptible mais il ne pouvait plus rien exprimer, seulement ressentir... Les mains fouaillaient ses entrailles, arrachaient des viscères... Pourquoi cela ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Son cœur palpitant lui fut arraché, mais délicatement, presque avec douceur... George garda sa conscience encore quelques secondes après que son organe lui fut volé... Puis le trou noir... non, pas noir... _Tout était rouge et il entendait des sanglots d'enfant_... encore... encore... et toujours...

_17 février 1994... Commissariat, Ashfield... 12H48..._

L'inspecteur Errol Casey finissait son café quand son téléphone sonna. Il posa son café pour avoir la main libre pendant qu'il potassait les dossiers concernant Rick Albert et décrocha le combiné. C'était une voix étrangère à l'appareil. Et elle lui annonça un nouveau drame.

\- Quoi ?! Où ça ? A Silent Hill ! L'orphelinat Wish House ? Un autre cadavre ? Quelqu'un a-t-il vu quelque chose ?! demanda Casey à toute vitesse. Personne n'a rien vu ?! Bon sang ! Je vais vous passer la secrétaire, donnez-lui tous les détails !

Il raccrocha, en colère contre lui-même. Encore un mort. Et Bearchan qui semblait à côté de ses pompes en ce moment, comme toujours en cette période de l'année. Il fallait qu'il le secoue beaucoup plus pour lui faire admettre l'évidence qu'il refusait de voir... Oubliant son café, il se précipita dans le bureau de son supérieur et ami...

Aidan Bearchan avait les traits tirés et ses gestes étaient imprécis. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et essayait vainement de trouver un point commun à toutes ces victimes, et il n'arrivait toujours qu'à une seule conclusion : Sullivan... Mis à part Garland, pour lequel il n'avait rien trouvé, les autres s'étaient toutes trouvées en présence de Sullivan au moins une fois... Non, cela ne se tenait pas, ce gamin ne pouvait pas...

Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexions par l'irruption de Casey, tout échevelé et le souffle court. Bearchan se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait lui dire :

\- Bear... cela ne peut plus durer ! Tu dois faire quelque chose, et vite !! Mets Sullivan sous les verrous quelques jours ! haleta Casey.

\- Tu es pas un peu dingue, Casey ! Je n'ai aucune preuve contre Sullivan dans cette affaire ! Je ne peux pas le mettre en garde-à-vue sur simple présomption !

\- Pas de preuve ?! Tu en veux, des preuves ?! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était à Silent Hill aujourd'hui ?

Bearchan se raidit instinctivement à l'évocation du nom de la ville. Non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir encore un...

\- Nouveau meurtre, mon vieux. Silent Hill... Même endroit que le précédent..., asséna Casey, impitoyablement.

Bearchan se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Encore un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher... Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas mettre un flic à chaque coin de rue dans trois villes différentes ! Pourquoi Casey le regardait-il comme ça ? Il n'y était pour rien...

\- J'ai retourné les dossiers dans tous les sens, soupira-t-il. A chaque fois, aucune empreinte digitale, aucune fibre, aucun résidu organique d'aucune sorte... On n'a aucun moyen de coincer ce malade et il ne laisse aucun indice sur sa prochaine victime... A moins de ficher toutes les connaissances de Sullivan, je ne vois pas comment...

\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'arrêter... pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre..., souffla Casey tout bas.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire, Casey... Tu ne peux pas remettre mon intégrité en doute..., répondit Bearchan sur le même ton...

Casey se redressa et le regarda fixement, de ce regard pénétrant que seul peut avoir un ami particulièrement proche.

\- S'il avait vécu, il aurait vingt-cinq ans maintenant..., murmura Casey.

La mâchoire de Bearchan se contracta. Lentement, il se leva pour faire face à Casey, se mettant au même niveau que lui.

\- Ne parle pas de ça, pas maintenant... Ca ne regarde que moi... Ca n'a rien à voir, balbutia Bearchan, d'une voix brisée.

\- Tu fais une fixation sur Sullivan à cause de ça ! Je l'ai tout de suite vu ! Tu te conduis comme un père avec lui ! Mais, Bear, cela n'arrangera rien : ce qui est fait est fait !

Bearchan tapa du poing sur la table. Casey se tut. Il savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que son supérieur prenne une décision.

\- Casey, prononça le commissaire dans un souffle. Cette affaire sera ma dernière... Après, je plie bagage et je mets tout ça derrière moi... Je suis plus dans le coup... Je dirais à mes supérieurs de te mettre à ma place, tu as ce qu'il faut...

\- Bear...

\- Je devrais même me tirer maintenant et te laisser l'affaire, comme ça, tu pourras arrêter qui tu veux...

Il regarda Casey dans les yeux, avec une détermination que celui-ci ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

\- Mais, Sullivan... je suis absolument persuadé de son innocence... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien... C'est comme ça... Peut-être que mon flair de flic commence à dérailler...

\- Tu te ramollis, Bear... Tu es mon ami, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire des choses comme ça... Sans ton obstination, des morts auraient peut-être été évitées... Du moins, on aurait pu éliminer certains suspects..., reprocha Casey en souriant amèrement.

\- Trouve Sullivan et interroge-le si tu veux. Moi, ne vais pas à Silent Hill, c'est ton rayon. Je vais rester ici et essayer encore de trouver quelque chose...

\- Tu perds ton temps, Sullivan est coupable, c'est mon flair à moi qui me le dit. Et je ne suis pas un vieil ours grincheux, moi.

Il allait trouver Sullivan et lui faire avouer ses crimes...

 

_17 février 1994... Rosewater Park, Silent Hill... 16H49..._

Le parc était bien tranquille à cette heure. Les touriste se faisaient rares maintenant et on pouvait déambuler dans les allées ombragées sans rencontrer presque personne, à part quelques amoureux attirés par le clapotis du lac. Le brouillard habituel commençait lentement à se lever alentour, et une fumée surnaturelle flottait à la surface de l'eau.

Walter s'arrêta quelques instants devant la plaque commémorative pour les victimes de la peste de 1810 qui avaient été jetées au fond du lac Toluca. Il se recueillit un peu, en pensant à tous ses cadavres qui reposaient au fond de l'eau ; ses pauvres âmes avaient-elles trouvé le repos ? Ou erraient-elles comme des fantômes solitaires la nuit tombée ?

Il lui fallait attendre un autre signe. Le meurtre de George Rosten, son maître, lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Il n'avait pas voulu rester sur place pour voir de nouveau la police sur les lieux, interroger les gens, l'interroger lui... Peut-être que ce commissaire serait venu... Il se serait sûrement encore montré gentil avec lui... Mais Walter s'en moquait : au fond, il ne méritait nulle tendresse, de la part de personne... Si ses parents l'avaient abandonné, il y avait sûrement une raison ; ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui... Personne ne voulait de lui... Il n'était qu'un monstre...

Il laissa le monument aux morts derrière lui et redescendit vers la Nathan Avenue. Il passa devant la statue de Jennifer Carroll, et lui accorda un simple salut de la tête ; elle, elle le comprendrait : elle aussi avait été persécutée avant de mourir... Mais elle n'avait pas faiblit et elle était restée ferme dans sa foi face à ceux qui avaient voulu lui imposer leur croyance. Elle était un exemple pour tous ici... pour lui aussi...

Il longea le petit parking et déboucha sur l'avenue principale du South Vale. La Nathan Avenue avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui, elle lui donnait envie de marcher tout le long, sans s'arrêter, de la remonter pour l'éternité, sans un regard en arrière... Et s'il le faisait ? Arriverait-il à échapper à tout cela, à la ville ? La Nathan Avenue pouvait-elle l'emmener dans un monde meilleur, un monde où sa mère l'attendrait, un monde où il ne serait pas contraint de faire tout ça pour la revoir ?... Mais Walter ne pouvait pas : sa vie était ici, avec les siens... et il devait délivrer sa mère...

Il se tenait sur le bord de la route, indécis du chemin à prendre. Il faisait face au _Jack's Inn_ , un hôtel miteux et banal, souvent vide en ce moment. Peut-être ne tarderait-il pas à fermer, lui aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres choses... Voir sa ville mourir à petit feu le désolait, mais Walter savait que le futur n'était pas ici.

A côté de l'hôtel, il y avait un petit pâté de maisons, et, donnant sur la rue, une belle maison à moitié peinte en bleu ; il voyait des hommes sur des échelles en train de repeindre la façade. Il ne connaissait pas les occupants de la maison, mais cela devait être une famille complète, car il voyait un petit garçon jouer à la balle juste devant. Il faisait rebondir son ballon de plus en plus haut, en riant aux éclats. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.

Sortant du garage, une femme relativement jeune se dirigea vers le petit garçon pour lui donner quelque chose. Le garçon prit la glace que sa mère lui tendait et se mit à la lécher goulument. Sa mère s'agenouilla devant lui pour essuyer la tache qu'il avait fait sur le devant de son tee-shirt... Ils semblaient si heureux, une telle quiétude émanait de cette scène si banale... Mais pas pour Walter Sullivan...

Jamais il n'avait joué à la balle, avec une telle insouciance ; jamais il n'avait rit de la sorte ; jamais une mère attentive et aimante ne lui avait apporté de glace pour son goûter... Son enfance n'était composée que de cantiques, de prières, de punition, de coups... Aucune mère ne l'avait jamais consolé, ni prit dans ses bras... Walter serra le poing, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir...

Non, il n'était pas triste, il était en colère : pourquoi eux et pas lui ? Pourquoi avaient-ils eu le droit à une famille heureuse et complète, un bonheur total et sans nuage ? Pourquoi cet enfant avait-il une mère et pas lui ? Était-il mieux que lui ? Pourquoi on ne l'avait pas rejeté, ce garçon ? Ce n'était pas juste... Il n'avait pas à tambouriner des heures sur une porte désespérément fermée pour voir sa mère, lui : il lui suffisait d'appeler pour qu'elle apparaisse à ses côtés, c'était si simple...

Walter avait besoin d'un remontant ; la vue d'enfants heureux en compagnie de leurs parents lui faisait systématiquement mal, et il sentait alors quelque chose en lui se réveiller, quelque chose qui attendait, qui espérait, qui mourrait d'impatience de sortir... mais il devait attendre le prochain Signe... En attendant, il allait faire un détour par le _Heaven's Night_ pour boire quelque chose. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool, sa foi le lui interdisait, et il ne se serait pas risqué à aller dans le bar dans la soirée, avec les spectacles plus que douteux qu'on y donnait... Mais à cette heure-ci, le bar était calme et il pouvait y aller sans risque ; plus tard, des pervers avinés s'y rendaient pour voir les spectacles affreux qui s'y déroulaient...

Oui, il allait faire un tour là-bas, il boirait un verre ou deux, et puis il rentrerait peut-être à Ashfield... à moins que Dieu ne lui envoie un Signe d'ici-là...


	6. Chapitres 07121 & 08121 - (Billy & Miriam Locaine) Sumphusis

_**«Les enfants n'ont ni passé ni avenir et, ce qui ne nous arrive guère, ils jouissent du présent...»** _

 

_18 février 1994... Nathan Avenue, Silent Hill... 15H00..._

Billy n'aimait pas la nouvelle couleur de la maison. Elle faisait chochotte, elle ressemblait à une maison de fille, comme celle qu'avait sa sœur. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste comme elle était, maintenant quand il irait dans son coin préféré pour jouer avec ses petits soldats, le décor serait bleu et franchement, ça ne collait pas avec la guerre. Mais ses parents décidaient de tout et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il aurait préféré du noir ou du rouge...

Billy était donc sortit comme presque tous les jours à cette heure-ci pour jouer avec son ballon. Mais l'odeur de peinture lui tournait un peu la tête, alors il avait dû s'éloigner de la maison, pas trop loin, dans Munson Street. Le bruit de son ballon qui rebondissait sur le sol se répercutait en écho sur les murs des bâtiments autour et il aimait bien ça. On ne rencontrait jamais personne dans cette rue, et Billy n'avait pas à craindre de tomber sur un inconnu. De toute façon, ses parents lui avaient bien dit : « si un inconnu t'adresses la parole, tu ne dis rien et tu reviens ici tout de suite nous prévenir ». Mais Billy n'avait pas peur ; du haut de ses neuf ans, il se sentait capable de filer entre les doigts de n'importe qui.

Billy adorait sa sœur Miriam, mais des fois, il avait envie qu'elle le lâche un peu. Alors il venait jouer ici, car Miriam, elle, ne s'éloignait jamais trop de la maison. C'était une fille et elle avait peur de tout. A l'école, il devait tout le temps la protéger car elle se faisait embêter par les autres filles. Il était son grand frère et il prenait son rôle à cœur, il avait l'impression d'être un adulte.

Ses parents étaient venus à Silent Hill juste après la naissance de Billy ; l'appartement qu'ils avaient à Pleasant River était trop petit pour une famille qui s'agrandissait, et ils avaient eu la maison pour une bouchée de pain. Les maisons n'étaient pas chères à Silent Hill, et vraiment grandes en plus ; Billy aimait la maison : elle avait deux étages et il avait sa propre chambre et sa propre salle de bain. Le salon était gigantesque et il y avait plein de pièces secrètes. Il jouait souvent au détective à la recherche d'un indice du dernier meurtre qu'il avait entendu aux infos. Le dernier, c'était encore un type de Silent Hill qui était mort... On n'avait pas encore trouvé le coupable, mais Billy était sûr qu'il se cachait dans la maison, dans une des pièces fermées à clef, et il comptait bien le trouver et l'arrêter.

Billy rêvait de devenir policier, détective ou général dans l'armée. Arrêter les méchants, c'était son truc. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimait aussi le baseball, et être un champion ne lui déplairait pas non plus. Sa mère le voyait plutôt en médecin ou en avocat, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Son ballon rebondit encore une fois sur le sol sec en claquant comme un gros élastique. Il le faisait rebondir de plus en plus haut. Quand le ballon revint vers lui, il le manqua. Billy courut après sa balle, qui s'était mise à traverser la Nathan Avenue en direction du parc. Il n'y avait pas de voiture, alors il ne prit pas la peine de regarder des deux côtés, comme sa mère le lui avait dit. Le ballon entra dans le parc en roulant dans tous les sens et Billy continua à courir après lui. Pendant qu'il courait ainsi, il remarqua que le temps s'était un peu couvert : de gros nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de lui et un léger vent froid s'était levé. Ce n'était pas étonnant en février, mais c'était très soudain. Du coup, Billy ne pouvait pas voir où son ballon était allé se cacher, et il dût fouiller tous les recoins du parc aux abords de la route pour le retrouver.

Il pleuvait maintenant. Billy était mouillé et misérable, et il n'avait pas retrouvé son ballon. Tant pis, il allait le laisser là où il était, il reviendrai le chercher demain. Il s'apprêtait à retraverser la rue quand il remarqua un grand panneau à l'entrée du parc, sur lequel on avait écrit un truc en rouge. Il se frotta les yeux pour lire : DEPÊCHE-TOI, TA MAMAN TE CHERCHE.

Qui avait écrit ça là ? Est-ce que ça lui était adressé ? Il se retourna et regarda de l'autre côté de la Nathan Avenue, fouillant des yeux le brouillard qui venait de se lever autour de lui. Quelque chose bougeait en face de lui. Une personne venait vers lui, sortant de la Munson Street. C'était une femme aux cheveux roux. Billy voulut courir vers elle, persuadé que sa maman était venue le chercher, mais il s'arrêta en pleine course. Elle avait les cheveux de sa maman, mais sa maman ne se promenait pas toute nue dans la rue... et elle n'avait pas une aussi grande bouche... une bouche monstrueuse... qui souriait sans arrêt...

Le corps huileux et répugnant, ruisselant d'eau de pluie, avançait comme un funambule sur un fil, les mains bien tendues en arrière pour conserver son équilibre précaire; ce n'était pas un corps de femme, ni un corps d'homme : il était lisse comme du plastique, comme le corps de la poupée de Miriam. Et là où aurait dû se trouver un visage, une énorme bouche rouge et grimaçante prenait toute la place, comme une blessure béante d'où suintait du sang.

Billy voulut appeler sa maman et il cria de toutes ses forces, mais il savait qu'on ne l'entendrait pas. Il se retourna pour courir vers le parc, mais les grilles étaient fermées, et le panneau avait changé : _MAMAN NE M'A JAMAIS SERRE DANS SES BRAS_. Se sentant pris au piège, il prit la décision de se cacher dans le buisson où il avait cherché sa balle.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le menton sur les genoux, il écoutait attentivement les bruits que faisait la fausse maman en marchant sur le sol. Les pas se rapprochaient et Billy ferma les yeux en se disant dans sa tête : «  _Que ça s'arrête ! Que ça s'arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Je veux ma maman..._  » Un autre bruit se fit entendre derrière lui : un raclement de métal contre l'asphalte... mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était...

Un éclair blanc fendit l'espace devant lui et il sursauta de frayeur. Les branches lui entraient dans le visage, dans les yeux, dans la bouche, et une main lourde comme du plomb s'ingéniait à le maintenir dans cette position. Devant lui, juste devant ses jambes repliées, il y avait le tranchant d'une énorme hache, une hache comme il on en voyait dans les dessins animés. La hache remonta dans les airs, disparut de sa vue, puis s'abattit de nouveau, en plein sur son bras...

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Dans les dessins animés, la hache ne marchait jamais, elle ne tranchait pas le lapin en deux, qui réussissait toujours à s'en sortir sans une égratignure... Sur le coup, Billy ne sentit pas la douleur, il vit seulement son bras par terre à côté de lui et des flots de sang coulant dessus... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il était un enfant, il ne pouvait pas mourir, ça n'arrivait qu'aux gens à la télé... Mais quand la hache s'abattit pour la troisième fois, sur sa jambe cette fois, il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité : il était en train de se faire tailler en pièces, comme dans un film d'horreur... Mais où était papa ? Et maman ?...

Une branche lui entra dans l'œil, et il ne vit plus rien, ne voulut plus rien voir, ni rien sentir. Si c'était ça la mort, alors ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu à la télé, et c'était trop horrible à supporter. Où étaient les anges et le tunnel plein de lumière que lui avait décrit sa maman ? Il ne les voyait pas... Il ne _voyait_ que la hache qui s'abattait encore et encore, sur sa poitrine, sur sa tête... _Maman ! Au secours ! Je meurs !... Papa ! Ne laisse pas faire ça !..._

Mais personne ne pouvait entendre ses plaintes qui ne sortaient pas de sa conscience vacillante... et Billy mourut tout seul, dans la rue, sous la pluie, ignoré de ses parents et du reste du monde...

Mme Locaine appela sa fille pour lui dire que les cookies étaient prêts. Elles adoraient cuisiner ensemble pour leurs hommes, surtout qu'ils rentreraient affamés et trempés. Miriam était un vrai cordon bleu comme sa mère, à seulement huit ans ; elle ferait une parfaire épouse plus tard.

Elle n'était pas malheureuse de sa vie : elle élevait deux adorables enfants et n'avait pas retrouvé de travail après son deuxième accouchement, car la vie de femme au foyer lui plaisait. Elle consacrait tout son temps à ses enfants et son mari, et le déménagement à Silent Hill l'avait enchanté.

Enfin, avec cette histoire de tueur en série qui sévissait dans la ville, ce n'était guère rassurant, mais il n'arriverait rien à sa petite famille. Son mari allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre avec Billy et les deux hommes de sa vie auraient bien besoin de ses cookies pour leur goûter.

Elle appela encore une fois sa fille, qui était sortie dans le jardin familial peu avant que son mari ne parte à la recherche de Billy. Elle prit un torchon et s'essuya les mains tout en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle ne voyait pas sa fille, ce qui était bizarre étant donné la taille de leur jardin. Elle était peut-être sortie dans la Munson Street, en passant par le portail de derrière. Sa fille ne sortait jamais toute seule et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle sortit de la maison d'où émanait une bonne odeur de cookies chauds, et traversa le jardin en appelant sa fille. Aucune réponse. Elle se pencha par-dessus le portail arrière qui donnait sur la Munson Street, en appelant « Miriam !! » d'une voix forte, mais la rue était noyée dans l'ombre, bien que la pluie se soit arrêtée et que les nuages se soit dispersés.

«  _Miriam ! Allez, ne fait pas peur à maman !_  » Mme Locaine remonta la rue en marchant vers la Katz Street, et soudain elle s'immobilisa : à ses pieds, elle vit quelque chose qui lui paraissait familier... mais tout à fait incongru en plein milieu de la rue. C'était... une mèche de cheveux blonds... un blond qu'elle connaissait... le même que celui de Billy... Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et la texture poisseuse la surpris : les cheveux étaient mêlés de sang frais...

Mme Locaine, sentant la folie la gagner, se mit à courir et se retrouva devant la résidence Blue Creek. Elle serrait convulsivement les mèches de cheveux de sa fille dans ses mains tremblantes et des sanglots commencèrent à la secouer incoerciblement : car elle avait trouvé sa fille... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait... Elle ne put regarder plus attentivement et détourna les yeux en poussant un cri misérable et étranglé... Elle posa la mèche de cheveux sur son sein et cria encore... car cette partie de sa fille était la seule chose qui restait de Miriam...

_18 février 1994... South Ashfield Heights... 16H10..._

Aidan Bearchan marchait d'un pas lent dans les rues d'Ashfield, à la recherche de l'immeuble dont il avait trouvé l'adresse durant son enquête.

Il avait étudié attentivement le passé de Walter Sullivan : le garçon avait fait un court séjour à l'hôpital St Jérôme avant d'être prit en charge par l'hôpital Alchemilla de Silent Hill, pour finir dans un orphelinat ; à St Jérôme, on lui avait donné l'adresse d'un Frank Sunderland, le concierge de l'immeuble dans lequel Walter Sullivan, alors un nouveau-né, avait été trouvé. C'était Frank Sunderland lui-même qui avait sauvé le bébé et confié à l'hôpital. La seule chose qu'il savait à l' époque était le nom du couple qui avait abandonné leur bébé : Sullivan... Mais en creusant un peu, Bearchan pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur eux.

L'inspecteur s'immobilisa devant l'entrée un peu miteuse d'un appartement banal et en tout point semblable à ceux qui l'entouraient ; il monta les quelques marches et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone sous lequel était écrit « Concierge ». Une voix lui répondit, lui demandant le motif de sa venue ; Bearchan répondit qu'il enquêtait sur une affaire de meurtres et qu'il avait besoin de lui poser des questions sur un évènement remontant à exactement vingt-quatre ans. La porte grésilla et Bearchant entra dans le hall carré de l'immeuble. Des doubles portes menaient aux différentes parties de l'immeuble, et des boîtes aux lettres trônaient près de l'escalier, vers lequel il se dirigea.

Sunderland lui avait dit qu'il demeurait à l'appartement 105 et Bearchan dû monter quelques marches pour atteindre le premier étage ; arrivé sur le palier, il vit que le concierge l'attendait devant sa porte, les bras croisés, et la mine un peu renfrognée ; un type aux cheveux grisonnants, la soixantaine, bien bâti et aux traits malgré tout bienveillants.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Bearchan et j'enquête sur la vague de meurtres qui a commencé il y a quelques jours, vous êtes au courant ? demanda Bearchan en guise de préambule.

\- Un peu que je suis au courant ! Ca fait froid dans le dos ! Qu'est-ce que je peux pour votre service ?

\- J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet d'un évènement qui a eu lieu il y a vingt-quatre ans dans votre immeuble : une histoire sordide à propos d'un bébé, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Pour sûr, on oublie pas un truc pareil ! s'écria Sunderland. Il m'arrive d'en faire encore des cauchemars.

\- Où cela s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Dans la 302. Une fichue piaule si vous voulez mon avis. Depuis ce drame, plus aucun locataire n'y est resté plus d'un an, se plaignit le concierge. Vous voulez rentrer ?

\- Oui, merci, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pensez donc ! Si je peux faire mon travail d'honnête citoyen en vous aidant à arrêter ce malade...

Sunderland le précéda dans l'appartement 105, qui devait être en tout point identique aux autres appartements du quartier qu'il avait déjà visité ; seul l'ameublement et les touches personnelles de chaque résident étaient capables de donner un peu de chaleur à ses pièces toutes identiques. Bearchan le savait, son propre appartement ressemblait beaucoup à celui-ci.

Le concierge s'éclipsa dans le coin cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café. Ils s'installèrent à la table basse au milieu du salon. Bearchan prit une gorgée de café par politesse, puis reposa sa tasse avant de regarder Frank Sunderland dans les yeux : l'homme semblait fatigué, il avait les traits tirés et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Bearchan s'enquit de sa santé :

\- Oh ! Rien qui vous concerne. Ma belle-fille est très malade et mon fils s'occupe d'elle. J'attends son coup de fil, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié...

\- Je suis désolé, je peux repasser si vous voulez...

\- Non, ça ira. Ca sert à rien de se faire du mauvais sang, décida Sunderland.  Les enfants, on se fait du souci pour eux et finalement, on se rend compte qu'ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous, pas vrai ? Vous avez des enfants, inspecteur ?

\- Euh..., hésita Bearchan. Non... l'occasion de s'est pas présentée...

Une douleur fulgurante mais brève traversa son corps tout entier...

\- Ah... Moi, je pense que quand on veut pas d'enfant, il faut pas se forcer ! Sinon ça finit comme avec les Sullivan, une vraie tragédie, ça... On devrait enfermer des criminels pareils !

\- Parlez-moi de cette histoire, commença Bearchan, trop heureux que le concierge soit entrée dans le vif du sujet.

\- C'était des gens qui présentaient bien, ils venaient de Silent Hill je crois, il faudrait que je retrouve leur dossier, j'ai un dossier sur tout le monde ici. Ils venaient de se marier, si je me souviens bien, et ils commençaient leur vie de couple. L'appart était pas cher, bien situé, alors ils ont sautés sur l'occasion. Mais ils ne m'ont pas donné l'impression d'un couple uni...

\- Comment cela ? Ils se disputaient ?

\- Oh ! pas en public, mais le mari avait une façon de rabrouer sa femme qui me mettait mal à l'aise, répondit Sunderland, en se grattant le menton. On voyait bien que c'était lui qui portait la culotte. Il devait avoir des origines hispaniques... Mais la femme était américaine, c'est sûr ; elle m'a dit venir de Silent Hill, je m'en souviens car mon fils et ma belle-fille y sont allés il y a trois ans et ça m'avait rappelé cette histoire...

\- De Silent Hill ? Bearchan s'étrangla presque en prononçant le nom.

\- Ouais, mais en fait, on a beaucoup de natifs de Silent Hill qui emménagent ici, visiblement la ville de Silent Hill n'attire plus grand monde...

\- La femme était enceinte ?

\- Non, pas à leur arrivée. Ou alors je n'ai pas remarqué, se souvint Sunderland. J'ai commencé à remarquer des rondeurs caractéristiques environ six mois après leur arrivée. Le mari était furax que sa femme soit enceinte.

\- Il ne voulait pas d'enfant ? interrogea Bearchan, outré.

\- Visiblement non ! Il y avait de plus en plus d'éclats de voix au troisième étage, et les voisins se plaignaient du bruit ! Plus d'une fois je suis allé les voir pour tenter de régler le problème, mais le mari disait que de toute façon, ils allaient bientôt partir, parce que _le voisinage ne lui convenait pas_   !

\- Et la femme ? Que disait-elle ?

\- Pas grand-chose. A mon avis, elle avait peur de son mari et elle semblait toujours au bord des larmes. J'aurai bien appelé la police pour tirer tout ça au clair, mais elle semblait m'implorer de ne rien dire. Je crois qu'il la battait...

\- Alors qu'elle était enceinte ?

\- C'était le cadet de ses soucis ! Quand bien même il aurait pu tuer le gosse que ça lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid ! C'était une vraie brute !

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé le bébé ?

\- Des voisins se plaignaient encore du bruit, notamment des cris d'un bébé, alors je suis aller voir. Personne ne répondait là-dedans alors j'ai utilisé mes clefs pour entrer dans la 302 et j'ai trouvé cette petite chose sans défense par terre, dans le salon : à mon avis, il venait tout juste de sortir, il avait même encore le cordon ombilical ! Je l'ai récupéré vous savez !

Frank Sunderland montra une petite boîte dans la vitrine d'un buffet derrière l'inspecteur.

\- Juste un petit bout, pour garder un souvenir de ce pauvre gosse. Il avait vraiment mal démarré dans la vie, celui-là. On devrait pas faire ces choses-là. Si on veut pas d'enfant, il faut pas en faire. On peut pas les abandonner comme ça, sur le bord de la route. Un enfant, c'est quelque chose...

\- Oui, je vois..., l'interrompit Bearchan, que le sujet mettait mal à l'aise. Et les parents ?

\- Envolés ! Littéralement ! On a jamais su où ils sont partis ! Ils ont même emporté les clefs et j'ai dû refaire un double. Et depuis, cet appartement n'arrive pas à garder ces locataires plus d'un an ; certains se plaignent de bruits bizarres... et même de cris d'enfants !

Un énième appartement hanté... Bearchan avait déjà entendu parler de maisons où ils s'était passé des choses horribles et qui en gardaient le souvenir...

\- J'ai pris le gamin et j'ai appelé l'hôpital pour qu'ils viennent le prendre en charge, continua Sunderland. J'ai juste dit qu'il s'appelait Sullivan mais on m'a demandé de lui donné un prénom, alors j'ai choisi Walter... C'était le nom de mon père, un fier gaillard, et je pensais que ça lui porterais chance...

\- Qu'est devenu l'enfant ?

\- Aucune idée. L'ai jamais revu. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il lui est arrivé...

\- Je n'ose pas vous le demander, mais... j'aimerais visiter la 302...

\- Si ça vous chante... Ca a un rapport avec les meurtres ? demanda le concierge en allant chercher son trousseau de clefs.

\- Peut-être... Rien n'est encore sûr, j'essaie juste d'éliminer certaines pistes...

 

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement 105 pour monter les étages jusqu 'au troisième. Après avoir poussé la lourde double porte et traversé le palier, le concierge et l'inspecteur de police se retrouvèrent face au couloir dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement 302. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : une personne se tenait devant la porte de la 302.

Walter Sullivan avait posé ses mains et sa tête sur la porte close, son visage tourné vers les deux nouveaux venus ; il semblait parler tout seul, ses lèvres remuaient mais Bearchan ne pouvait entendre : c'étaient des mots chuchotés, murmurés, comme si Sullivan tenait une conversation intime avec une personne de l'autre côté ; mais le concierge avait certifié que la 302 n'avait pas de locataire...

A la vue de Walter Sullivan, dont il venait d'entendre la première partie de l'histoire en détail, Aidan Bearchan se sentit prit d'une vague tristesse, mais aussi d'un début de nausée en se rendant compte qu'on pouvait réellement abandonner un enfant comme une chose sans importance, comme un objet dont on voudrait se débarrasser parce qu'il devient encombrant...

L'inspecteur rentra en lui-même quelques secondes, essayant de se mettre à la place de ce père qui avait délibérément « jeté » son enfant, mais il ne put pas... Si seulement il avait eu la chance de cet homme...

Walter Sullivan se redressa et s'éloigna de la porte, tout en regardant les deux hommes médusés devant ce spectacle. Son regard s'attarda particulièrement sur Aidan Bearchan, comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées et connaître son état d'esprit.

\- Wal... Walter Sullivan..., balbutia l'inspecteur, atterré.

\- Sullivan ?!, s'exclama Sunderland, tout à fait surpris de trouver un visiteur qui ne s'était visiblement pas annoncé. « Vous voulez dire... Walter Sullivan, le gamin qui...

Sullivan sourit aux deux hommes, de ce sourire vide que Bearchan connaissait bien maintenant. Il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Sunderland. J'étais simplement venu voir ma mère, mais je m'en vais maintenant, prononça doucement Sullivan en passant à côté du vieux concierge qui semblait avoir prit dix ans d'un coup.

Aidan Bearchan suivit le jeune homme des yeux et remarqua, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle lu couloir, le regard rempli d'un sentiment indéfinissable que Walter Sullivan portait au-delà de lui, vers la porte blanche au bout du couloir, que les deux hommes l'avaient surpris en train d'embrasser si tendrement... la matrice de laquelle il était sorti vingt-quatre ans plus tôt...

Et Aidan Bearchan s'apprêta à révéler Frank Sunderland, cet honnête homme qui n'avait écouté que son cœur vingt-quatre ans plus tôt, que l'enfant dont il avait sauvé la vie était aujourd'hui suspecté de meurtres en série...


	7. Chapitre 09121 - (William Gregory) Kentêsis

**« _Le Temps est un grand maître. Le malheur, c'est qu'il tue ses élèves..._ » **

 

_19 février 1994... Ashfield Heights...03H13..._

William se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, son drap entortillé tout autour de lui. Quel cauchemar il venait de faire ! Ces deux pauvres gamins... hachés menus par une ombre dense... un sourire flottant dans le noir... Encore plus effrayant que ses cauchemars habituels. Il prit ses lunettes de vue posées sur la table de nuit, chaussa ses mules et mit sa robe de chambre ; comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait de cette manière, il avait des envies de travailler. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient sa petite chambre de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte du frigidaire. Une bonne bière bien fraîche ferait disparaître les derniers bribes du rêve. Non... Ses rêves ne disparaissaient jamais, ils s'accrochaient à lui comme des sangsues pour lui sucer le sang... Le peu de vie qui lui restait... Il avala la moitié de la bière d'un coup : William n'était plus assez jeune pour s'offusquer de ce que la nuit pouvait apporter dans son sommeil, mais ce rêve-là... Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, et jamais il n'avait rêvé avec une telle précision.

Il s'était habitué aux nuits agitées, cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il faisait des cauchemars sans queue ni tête, depuis la visite de l'étrange jeune homme... Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier celui-là : il était entré dans son horlogerie pour lui donner une montre à réparer. Un bien étrange objet, dont William n'avait jamais vu le semblable. Il l'avait examiné brièvement mais n'avait pas réussi à déterminer l'origine du mécanisme. Il avait dit à l'homme qu'il s'en chargerait et lui avait demandé de repasser plus tard, mais il n'était jamais revenu. William avait gardé la montre dans un tiroir de son établi mais n'y avait pas retouché depuis...

Cela lui donna envie de bidouiller un peu, les doigts le démangeaient ; il poussa la porte du fond de la cuisine et déboucha dans sa pièce de travail : des outils pendaient au mur, des caisses de pièces détachées jonchaient le sol ; au milieu de tout ce bric-à-brac trônait son plan de travail, un vieux bureau en bois maculé d'huile et de peinture dorée ou argentée. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un vieux réveil-matin cassé que la voisine lui avait demandé de réparer. William Gregory n'avait jamais eu besoin de réveil : il se levait toujours à l'heure qu'il fallait. Son horloge interne, paraît-il. Il trouvait amusant de penser qu'il avait une horloge dans sa vieille caboche.

Il ouvrit le couvercle dorsal de l'appareil, prit son tournevis fétiche, celui au manche en métal - presque une simple barre de fer plate à son extrémité - et commença à inspecter le mécanisme.

\- Allez, dis à papa ce qui ne va pas...

Ses capacités dans le domaine de l'horlogerie lui donnait l'impression de détenir une sorte de pouvoir ; il avait la faculté de déterminer le cours du temps pour les personnes qui réclamaient son aide. Un peu comme Dieu... Il ne tenait qu'à lui que ses aiguilles marquassent de nouveau l'écoulement du temps. Et lorsque le petit _tic-tac_ régulier retentissait de nouveau, il se sentait satisfait.

William réajusta ses petites lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez ; il n'était plus de toute première jeunesse, même s'il ne se défendait pas trop mal pour un homme de soixante-treize ans. Et il avait toujours de la clientèle, ce qui lui permettait de continuer à voir du monde, même s'il ne sortait plus trop de chez lui... Un coup de tournevis comme ceci... Un cliquetis retenti, suivi du _tic-tac_ caractéristique : Mlle Fiona, la vieille d'en face, serait contente de retrouver son appareil réparé.

Le vieil horloger ne se sentait pas satisfait : ce bricolage était trop facile pour lui. Il sortit un autre appareil cassé et entreprit de le réparer à son tour. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses rêves ; pas le dernier dont il se souvenait encore parfaitement, mais les autres, ceux qu'il faisait depuis six ans. La boule de billard qui roulait toute seule... les ballons dans le trolley... le chat dans sa cage... les bougies sur un gâteau d'anniversaire... Et toujours cette impression de menace qui flottait sur tout... Une respiration sourde, comme si il était dans le ventre d'une énorme créature... Il n'avait jamais compris le sens de ces images. En avaient-elles un ? Il était trop vieux pour se préoccuper de tous ses trucs surnaturels...

Encore une machine du temps réparée... Il n'avait encore jamais échoué. Il aimait se dire que tant qu'il arriverait à les réparer, la mort serait tenue à distance, que le temps n'aurait pas de prise sur lui. Encore une fois, il avait tenu le temps en respect. La Faucheuse s'éloignait un peu... Il toussa bruyamment en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il faut continuer à les réparer, quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose approche...

_Je t'ai encore bien eue, saloperie..._

Il ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir et en sortit un petit appareil au toucher satiné ; en le portant devant ses yeux, il le reconnut : c'était l'étrange montre inconnue que l'homme lui avait apportée. Elle était restée dans ce tiroir pendant des années et voilà qu'elle lui tombait sous la main par hasard.

\- Tu veux que je te répare, ma belle ? se dit-il

La montre semblait émettre de vagues vibrations dans sa main ouverte, comme si elle vivait ; mais elle était bien cassée, elle n'émettait pas de _tic-tac_... William voulu l'ouvrir mais il ne put pas : le couvercle semblait coincé.

_Il fait chaud ici..._

Il s'empara de son tournevis pour tenter de dévisser le couvercle, mais il ne trouva pas de vis...

_De la lumière, je ne vois rien..._

En fouillant à tâtons dans le tiroir pour trouver un autre outil, il retira brusquement sa main qui était entrée en contact avec quelque chose de chaud et d'humide... Il regarda sa main dans la faible lumière de la pièce : c'était rouge... et cela sentait mauvais... Il baissa les yeux vers le fond du tiroir... et bascula presque de son siège...

_Pitié, arrêtez ce bruit !_

Le tiroir se délogea de lui-même, suivit dans sa chute par un flot de sang épais charriant des morceaux de métal ; le sang se répandit à terre, se colla au sol, telle une créature visqueuse et vivante, aux murs, au plafond, teignant la lumière d'écarlate ; dégoûté et interdit devant ce spectacle, William Gregory se redressa péniblement, une main agrippée à sa poitrine : son cœur battait à tout rompre... mais ce n'était pas le bruit de son cœur qu'il entendait, qu'il redoutait...

_La voilà..._

Un grincement formidable résonnait dans la pièce, faiblement d'abord puis avec plus de force à mesure que _ça_ approchait : cela ressemblait aux rouages rouillés de dizaines de mécanismes métalliques, broyant, déchiquetant, raclant les uns contre les autres dans un chaos absolu. William se boucha les oreilles, mais il l'entendait toujours aussi distinctement, davantage même. La chose approchait, toute de métal, de griffes et de mort...

Son dos était hérissé de rouages bruyants et de têtes de mort ; ses longues pattes fines comme des fuseaux et aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs s'entrechoquaient ; ses ailes déchirées vrombissaient dans un vacarme assourdissant ; de sa gueule hérissée de mandibules gigotantes jaillissait un engin de mort prêt à frapper et sa queue bardée de fer se terminait par un affreux outil pointu maculé de sang frais...

_La Faucheuse..._

« _Les gens pressés ne vont nulle part..._ »

William ne voulut pas regarder mais comment s'en empêcher ? La créature de cauchemar avançait comme suspendue par un fil, sans toucher le sol, et l'horrible morceau de fer qui sortait de sa bouche produisait toujours ce grincement suraigu, insupportable, entrant, sortant par un horrible jeu de vis qui transformait le tout en instrument de torture vivant. Le vieil homme se massait la poitrine pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur.

\- C'est le moment, souffla-t-il. Tu est venue me chercher. Je ne l'ai pas réparée. J'ai échoué. Le Temps m'a rattrapé...

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, ayant juste le temps de voir l'horreur suspendue introduire son appendice caudal dans la montre cassée restée sur le bureau... qui excréta une flaque répugnante de sang avant de s'autodétruire... L'odeur de sang frais le prit à la gorge, il fut pris de nausée, faillit s'évanouir, s'affaissa sur lui-même en poussant un râle... Il comprenait maintenant le sens des rêves ; oh oui, il comprenait tout ! L'homme, la montre, le chat dans la cage, les bougies allumées, les enfants assassinés, tout était clair ! Il tenta de se redresser, s'agrippant au mur derrière lui, mais il était poisseux et glissant.

\- Laisse-moi encore une chance ! Laisse-moi la réparer ! Mon heure n'est pas venue ! cria-t-il aux ténèbres avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il entrouvrit un œil : la pièce s'était renversée, son établi collé au plafond... Ou était-ce lui ? Le grincement abominable se rapprocha encore et il vit briller près de lui le maudit tournevis qui avait tué son temps... au bout de la queue du monstre... qui le frappa, dans la nuque, une fois, une deuxième fois, dans l'épaule, une troisième fois, dans le cœur...

_Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi, moi ?_

Au moment de fermer les yeux à jamais, il vit flotter un sourire dans le noir... Un sourire qu'il connaissait bien... qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis six longues années...

_19 février 1994... Ashfield Heights...09H24..._

La police s'était faite discrète. La vieille femme, Mlle Fiona, une retraitée qui vivait avec ses trois chats, avait juste eu le temps d'appeler le commissariat d'Ashfield avant de tomber dans une espèce de dépression nerveuse ; les policiers l'avaient trouvée, en état de choc, à côté du combiné de téléphone de l'horlogerie du quartier. Les agents n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aller bien loin pour trouver le lieu du crime...

Dans une espèce de garage, un cadavre reposait dans une mare de sang ; visiblement poignardé, avec un tournevis qu'on avait trouvé à côté ; les agents s'en emparèrent dans l'espoir d'y trouver des empreintes. Les chiffres 09121 étaient profondément scarifiés sur la poitrine.

Aidan Bearchan sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage : les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient dans son cou n'étaient qu'en partie dues à la chaleur de ce début de matinée...

\- Aucune déclaration, à qui que ce soit, il faut garder ce meurtre secret. Sinon on va encore avoir droit à une pression pas possible de la part des médias..., souffla-t-il.

Le quartier avait été mis sous haute surveillance policière depuis quelques jours, étant donné que le tueur semblait apprécier ce coin. Mais aucun des agents de service cette nuit et patrouillant dans les lieux n'avait vu ni entendu quoi que ce soit... C'était incompréhensible... Ce tueur était un vrai coup de vent, une rumeur, un songe... Bearchan ne savait plus quoi faire, il était démuni ; de toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais été confronté à un cas de ce genre...

Le lieu empestait le sang, une odeur qu'il avait trop souvent l'occasion de sentir ces derniers temps. _09121_... La neuvième victime... En toute logique, si il y avait une prochaine victime, elle devrait porter le _10121_... C'était cela : le tueur tenait des comptes. Mais que signifiaient les autres chiffres ?

Presque malgré lui, il pensa à Sullivan. Il fallait essayer de trouver des liens entre lui et William Gregory, le vieil horloger. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.

 

_9 février 1994... Commissariat d'Ashfield...14H35..._

Bearchan regarda sa montre : il était presque l'heure de la convocation de Sullivan. Il avait déjà prêts devant lui un bloc-note et un crayon. Il passa un doigt dans le col de sa chemise pour desserrer sa cravate ; il faisait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui... Le dernier meurtre avait été caché aux médias ; le seul témoin, la vieille dame, était à l'hôpital en état de choc, et aucune fuite n'avait eu lieu.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il redoutait de se retrouver de nouveau devant Walter Sullivan. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans l'immeuble de Frank Sunderland, et il ne s'était pas encore remis de cette rencontre ; comme si le destin avait décidé de toujours les remettre en présence l'un de l'autre... Bearchan n'avait encore aucune preuve tangible à présenter de la culpabilité de Sullivan et il espérait toujours ne pas en trouver. Il savait que son attitude était un frein pour faire avancer l'enquête, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire de ce gosse le coupable idéal. Il voulait arrêter le tueur mais il ne voulait pas que cela soit Sullivan...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains ; il ne savait plus où il en était ni quoi penser. Etait-il responsable de la mort de ses deux enfants innocents et de ce vieillard sans histoire ? S'il avait fait mettre Sullivan en garde à vue ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, aurait-il pu les sauver ? Cette éventualité le torturait.

Un grincement se fit entendre et il tourna les yeux vers la porte ; sa secrétaire introduisit Walter Sullivan dans la pièce. Bearchan se redressa sur son siège, ne laissant paraître aucune faille. Il allait falloir l'interroger sérieusement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre : pile à l'heure...

\- Ca ira, vous pouvez nous laisser, dit-il à l'adresse de sa secrétaire.

La porte se referma et Bearchan se prépara à affronter Walter Sullivan qui venait de s'asseoir devant lui, sans y avoir été invité, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'un entretien d'embauche.

\- Vous êtes très ponctuel, Mr. Sullivan..., hasarda Bearchan pour tenter de briser la glace, sans pour autant faire preuve de sympathie.

\- Toujours, répondit mystérieusement le jeune homme.

Walter avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, sous la table, et Bearchan se sentit un peu déstabilisé de ne pas les voir. Les traits du jeune homme étaient tirés, fatigués, il semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Intéressant... Il le nota dans son bloc.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? interrogea l'inspecteur.

\- Un autre meurtre, sûrement ? répondit Walter en poussant un soupir affligé.

\- Connaissiez-vous la victime, Mr William Gregory, soixante-treize ans ?

\- De vue. Je l'ai croisé à la boulangerie deux ou trois fois.

\- Est-ce tout ?

Bearchan se pencha un peu par-dessus la table, comme pour inviter le jeune homme aux confidences. Walter détourna le visage.

\- Oui, rien de plus, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.

\- Où étiez-vous aujourd'hui vers trois heures du matin ? demanda Bearchan du tac-au-tac.

Walter leva vers lui un regard suppliant et l'inspecteur se sentit de nouveau pris au piège de son regard si clair...

\- Dans mon lit, il me semble. En général, je dors à cette heure-ci...

\- Je suppose que personne ne peut le confirmer ?

\- Je dormais seul, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Mais mon concierge vous confirmera que je ne suis pas sorti, répondit Walter.

\- On le lui demandera, soyez-en assuré.

Bearchan griffonna sur son bloc. Seul le frottement de la mine carbone sur le papier se fit entendre pendant deux minutes. Doucement, Sullivan posa ses main sur la table, tout prêt de celles de l'inspecteur.

\- Vous êtes en train de m'accuser, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Walter presque comme une confidence.

L'inspecteur se remit à suer à grosses gouttes ; comment pouvait-il se laisser intimider par ce gamin ? Il posa son crayon et croisa ses mains sur le bureau, en essayant de soutenir du mieux possible les yeux glacés de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes le principal suspect dans cette affaire ; les meurtres semblent vous suivre dans tous vos déplacements, déclara Bearchan sans trembler.

Un sourire inattendu se dessina sur le visage de Sullivan. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Bearchan.

\- Mais quelles preuves avez-vous exactement ? Dois-je faire appel à un avocat ? demanda-t-il presque sur le ton d'une plaisanterie.

\- Je n'en ai pas, je cherche encore, répondit l'inspecteur en se penchant à son tour. J'en suis encore à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Combien de victimes vous faudra-t-il avant d'avoir une preuve ? susurra Walter, en posant ses mains sur celles de Bearchan.

L'inspecteur eut le souffle coupé devant ce demi-aveu ; il poussa un peu sa chance.

\- Que savez-vous ? demanda Bearchan en saisissant une des mains de Sullivan.

Cette main avait-elle ôté la vie des enfants Locaine ? Avaient-elles poignardé le vieux Gregory ? Comment le savoir ? Walter retira sa main lentement, comme à contre-cœur.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, inspecteur Aidan Bearchan, prononça Walter Sullivan en se radossant à sa chaise. Vous et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents ; quelque chose vous ronge, une obsession, un souvenir, un besoin qui vous rend dingue... Et vous seriez prêt à tout pour guérir...

Walter Sullivan avait adopté un ton et une attitude que Bearchan ne lui avait encore jamais vu ; il semblait désinvolte et sûr de lui... Comment savait-il... ?...

Le jeune homme se pencha de nouveau vers lui et cette fois, il lui prit la main, avec une douceur inattendue.

\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Je le ressens moi aussi chaque jour. Cette brûlure, ici... et ici... - Walter désigna tour à tour sa poitrine puis sa tête. - Ca ne nous quitte jamais, c'est une torture de la nuit et du jour...

Il serra plus fort la main de l'inspecteur qui ne trouva pas la volonté de se libérer, tellement il était hypnotisé par la voix du jeune homme qui semblait lire dans son âme.

\- C'était sans doute leur heure... Et leur mort contribuera peut-être à de plus grands desseins... Et quand tout sera accompli, vous et moi, nous ne souffrirons plus..., murmura Sullivan.

\- Que savez-vous ? répéta Bearchan, éprouvé et presque suffoquant.

Walter s'approcha encore de lui, tellement prêt que Bearchan aurait presque pu sentir ses longs cils sur sa joue ; le jeune homme effleura des doigts la mâchoire de l'inspecteur.

\- Vous la sentez, cette douleur... ? murmura Walter.

Walter Sullivan n'ajouta rien de plus, il se leva, sans un mot, son éternel sourire sur le visage, et sortit de la pièce, laissant un Aidan Bearchan pantelant, suant et presque en syncope, qui n'eût même pas la force de le retenir. Quelque chose l'avait frôlé, qui dépassait la simple existence de ce garçon, quelque chose de puissant, de terrible, de sanguinaire... Il avait senti l'odeur du sang pendant quelques secondes... sur ses propres mains... Et une brûlure intolérable le consumait là où Walter Sullivan l'avait touché du bout des doigts...


	8. Chapitre 10121 - (Eric Walsh) Orexis

**_"Les repas de famille ne consistent pas à se manger entre parents..._ "**

 

_20 février 1994... Appartement 27, Ashfield...10H46..._

Errol Casey tambourinait à la porte du 27. Il avait un mandat pour pénétrer de force dans les lieux, mais il voulait autant que possible faire les choses en douceur. Le vieux concierge était là, avec sa femme, interdit, se tordant les doigts et répétant qu'il n'avait pas vu Mr Sullivan depuis plusieurs heures, que c'était un gentil garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Casey s'en moquait : il savait très bien pourquoi il était ici et comptait mener sa mission à bien.

Cela faisait une journée que Walter Sullivan avait quitté le commissariat juste après son entrevue avec l'inspecteur Bearchan, sans dire un mot et en ayant laissé son collègue dans un état de choc sérieux. Casey ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit, mais il soupçonnait Sullivan d'avoir fait des révélations fracassantes à Bearchan, ce qui expliquait pourquoi celui-ci avait obtenu assez vite un mandat de perquisition par le juge d'instruction du 73ème Comté.

Personne ne répondait aux coups de Casey et du reste, aucun mouvement ne se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se tourna vers le concierge et le somma d'ouvrir la porte du 27. Le concierge protesta un peu, pesta contre la police pour la forme, mais sortit son trousseau de clefs et ouvrit l'appartement. Casey, et deux policiers venus avec lui, pénétrèrent dans le vestibule ; un coin cuisine à gauche, un petit salon en face, un couloir à droite, donnant sur la chambre à coucher et la salle de bain : semblables à ceux de tous les appartements du quartier. Pas de photos, pas de cadres sur les murs, pas de télévision ni de poste de radio, pas de canapé ; seule une pendule accrochée au mur, une table basse, un frigidaire vide. Difficile de croire que quelqu'un vivait ici...

Casey emprunta le couloir menant à la chambre, passa devant la salle de bain (minuscule mais bien suffisante pour une personne seule), et entra dans la pièce contenant un lit une place, une armoire avec quelques vêtements, une table de nuit, un petit bureau ; une guitare était posée contre le mur, incongrue dans cette pièce spartiate ; pas de téléphone. Là encore, rien sur les murs, mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Casey : une petite bibliothèque murale, contenant une dizaine de livres en tout, sur laquelle était punaisée une feuille blanche sur laquelle était dessiné un étrange dessin rouge circulaire ; deux bougies fondues se trouvaient de chaque côté. Casey se demanda s'il devait prendre ceci, mais décida de ne pas y toucher. Le contenu de la bibliothèque n'était pas très intéressant : quelques ouvrages parlant des Indiens d'Amérique, des Pawnees, d'autres parlant des premières colonies américaines, d'autres de folklore... Et là, coincé entre deux volumes, un petit cahier, ressemblant à une petite Bible. Il mit ses gants et lut le titre... Les 21 Sacrements ou la Descente de la Mère Divine...

Il avait déjà lu ces mots mais il ne se souvenait plus où... Mais si bien sûr ! C'était les mêmes mots que ceux qu'il avait lu dans l'espèce de journal que Jimmy Stone rédigeait au moment de mourir ! Le truc en rapport avec le culte de Silent Hill... Casey venait de trouver un lien formel entre Walter Sullivan, le culte de Silent Hill et Jimmy Stone. Bearchan ne pourrait plus nier les faits maintenant ! Il mit le petit cahier dans un sachet en plastique comme pièce à conviction.

Les deux autres policiers fouillaient la chambre : l'armoire n'était pas vide, et dans un coin de la chambre, un sac de voyage traînait, ouvert. Visiblement, Sullivan n'avait pas fui, ses affaires étaient là. Mais qui savait ce qu'un tueur (présumé, se corrigea mentalement Casey) pouvait avoir dans la tête ?

Restait à trouver Walter Sullivan et Dieu seul savait où il pouvait bien être...

 

20 février 1994... Bar _Orexis_ , Ashfield...18H57...

Les clients du bar, un homme et une femme, sortirent bras-dessus bras-dessous, sous un ciel nuageux et menaçant. Eric passa un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir en zinc tout en les regardant. La femme avait pas arrêté de lui faire de l'œil, ce qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. Il lui avait fait une petite démonstration de sa dextérité en lui préparant un cocktail maison, le «  _Walsh Love_  » ; elle avait bien aimé, mais le type, lui, n'avait pas apprécié. Après avoir bu un verre ou deux, voilà qu'ils repartaient. Eric n'y pouvait rien : le métier de barman plaisait aux femmes...

Le gérant du bar, Mr Gareth, se pointa dans la seule et unique salle prévue pour la clientèle et se dirigea vers Eric. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, et Eric n'aimait pas ça... Il n'allait quand même pas lui gâcher la journée, ce vieux barbon ?

-Ric, on va fermer plus tôt ce soir ; il va y avoir de l'orage et je voudrais pas que tu te retrouves coincé ici, déclara Mr Gareth. De toute façon, avec ce temps, on n'aura plus de clients aujourd'hui, le chiffre est fait, c'est le principal...

Eric Walsh fut agréablement surpris : son vieux patron le libérait plus tôt ! Bien sûr, il savait que c'était un jour spécial pour Eric aujourd'hui. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui organiser ça.

-Veille quand même à ce que tout soit propre pour demain, précisa le gérant. Après tu pourras partir. Ah si, encore une chose : le numéro de téléphone du bar a changé, pense à refaire le message du répondeur pour nos clients.

Il se détourna, et jeta avant de disparaître :

\- Oh ! Et bon anniversaire !

Mr Gareth sortit par la porte du fond, sans doute pour régler quelques détails dans son bureau. Eric était de bonne humeur. Il allait faire rutiler tout ça et après il se rentrerait tranquillement, en essayant d'éviter la pluie. Malgré tout, le gérant avait eu l'air soucieux en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Y avait-il une autre raison à cette fermeture inopinée ? Eric s'en foutait, en fait...

Il s'approcha de la table de billard et remis les boules dans le triangle, bien au milieu ; puis, il reprit son chiffon et entrepris d'astiquer tout ce qui pouvait l'être : il n'était pas maniaque, mais Mr Gareth oui, et il ne voulait pas qu'il trouve une excuse pour l'engueuler. Il frotta le chrome des robinets, des chaises de bar, passa un coup aussi sur les bouteilles multicolores, et même les poignets de porte. Pour finir, il sortit la serpillère pour faire briller le sol comme un miroir. Sa tâche terminée, il se rendit au vestiaire pour prendre ses affaires. Juste avant de sortir, il décrocha le combiné du téléphone du bar et enregistra un message informant les clients du nouveau numéro. Content de lui, il enfila son blazer, sortit ses clefs de voiture et ouvrit la porte du bar pour se jeter dans un début de tourmente.

Le ciel était bas, et il voyait même quelques éclairs déchirer les nuages au loin. Sa voiture était garée en contrebas dans le parking, et il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

Il y avait quelques bouchons entre chez lui et le bar, et il dû apostropher vulgairement quelques automobilistes qui avaient sûrement eu leur permis dans une pochette surprise. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin de son domicile, ce qui lui permit de ne pas trop oublier son savoir-vivre.

Il gara sa voiture en bas de chez lui, un petit immeuble assez cossu, loin du centre-ville. Il vit la voiture de son père, et pensa à la petite fête qui allait avoir lieu : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait vingt-quatre ans. Il était un adulte maintenant mais sa mère avait toujours tenu à fêter ses anniversaires en grandes pompes, avec toute la famille. Etaient-ils déjà tous là ? Rien qu'en pensant au gâteau que sa mère avait dû faire pour lui, il salivait d'avance.

En montant les escaliers qui menaient à son étage, il sortit de sa poche un sachet de bougies bon marché : tous les ans il fallait de nouvelles bougies, c'était la règle. Il aimait bien que toute sa famille soit réunie, la famille, c'est sacré. Il y aurait sûrement l'oncle Hale et la tante Isla, ses deux cousins Jörn et Kalman, son grand-père et sa grand-mère maternels, peut-être son autre oncle, Lee, un solitaire qui vivait pas loin d'ici et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir les voir... Ca ferait pas mal de monde dans leur petite appartement, mais il aimait bien ça, sentir leur présence...

Il arriva sur le palier et tapa contre la porte selon un code qu'il avait mis au point avec ses parents. Personne ne répondit mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra, posant les bougies sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Je suis rentré ! cria-t-il au silence.

Il enleva son manteau et le pendit à une patère. Il se dirigea vers le salon, dans lequel la table avait été dressée et sur laquelle un gros gâteau était posé. La pièce avait été décorée pour l'occasion de tout un tas de fanfreluches en papier, que sa mère avait dû faire pendant la journée. Eric sourit : la famille était peut-être sortie faire une dernière course, il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il sortait plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit dans le canapé, attendant que sa famille revienne. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il faisait étrangement chaud dans la pièce, mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les fenêtres car la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Les lumières du salon tressautèrent et s'éteignirent. Et merde ! Une panne d'électricité maintenant ! Il alla chercher à tâtons les bougies dans l'entrée, les déballa et les plaça sur son gâteau à la lueur d'un éclair. Il gratta une allumette et les laissa illuminer la pièce de leur pâle lueur tremblotante. Il remarqua à quel point la lueur des bougies pouvait être lugubre quand on était seul. Mais où étaient-ils ?

Le sol semblait mou sous ses pieds. Etait-ce de l'humidité ? Mou et collant... Ce n'était pas normal. Il prit une bougie et la dirigea vers le sol : il était rouge... Bizarre. Le sol de l'appartement avait toujours été de couleur crème, en tout cas il avait cette couleur quand il était entré. Il devait être fatigué, ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

C'est au moment d'aller se rasseoir qu'il entendit le frottement. Comme quelque chose de sec contre du papier...

Il se retourna vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. La pénombre était épaisse et on y voyait pas à deux pieds devant soi. Eric pensa alors que sa famille lui avait fait une surprise, ou avait voulu lui faire peur, qu'ils étaient tous cachés en haut, dans les chambres. Il le croyait toujours au moment où il vit une main... une main énorme jaillir de l'obscurité et agripper le chambranle de la porte. Une main, puis un bras, puis un torse disproportionné, et enfin une tête... Non, deux têtes... sur un seul tronc... Eric recula, et fit tomber sa bougie qui s'éteignit.

Si seulement il avait pu ne pas voir ce qui approchait... Mais les autres bougies continuaient de dispenser une lumière chiche dans la pièce et il y voyait suffisamment clair pour enregistrer en un coup d'œil tous les détails de la... chose qui venait vers lui : à première vue, cela ressemblait à un être humain, mais ses proportions étaient impossibles ; deux têtes sur un seul cou... plus de deux têtes en fait, il y en avait encore une sur le torse, du côté gauche... Leurs traits lui semblaient horriblement familiers... Les mains et les épaules étaient énormes, mais les bras ridiculement maigres... Les genoux... les jambes... disproportionnés... Rien à voir... Les visages, mon dieu !

La créature traîna sa carcasse disgracieuse jusqu'à une chaise et s'assit. Eric était pétrifié : d'autres têtes dans le dos, deux grosses, et deux autres plus petites ; les bouches se tordaient comme pour parler, et de fait, Eric entendit bien un son sortir de ses orifices :

«  _Nous sommes tous ensemble, Eriiiiiiic..._  »

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix, mais elle lui était familière : c'étaient les voix réunies de tous ses proches, dont les têtes dépassaient de la chair parcheminée de la chose assise devant lui. Ses deux parents lui souriaient par-devant, ses cousins le regardaient par-derrière. Cela ne pouvait être... Eric ouvrit le tiroir de la commode derrière lui et se saisit du revolver de son père. Il pointa le canon sur cette monstruosité qui ne pouvait venir que de ses pires cauchemars...

Une autre voix, étrangère celle-là, résonna dans ses oreilles :

«  _Maman est partie au ciel maintenant... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas descendre ?..._ »

Eric retint sa respiration : il ne pouvait pas tirer sur eux, ils étaient tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il avait... Ce serait si doux de fermer les yeux et de réentendre leurs voix, à tous... Aussi, il retourna le canon de l'arme vers lui, et avec un sourire béat, il se dit que, oui, vraiment, c'était un splendide anniversaire...

_20 février 1994... Appartement des Walsh, Ashfield...20H08..._

La pluie tombait à pierre fendre. C'était comme si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis hier soir. Un nouveau meurtre... Casey était au bord de la syncope. Rien vu, rien entendu, encore une fois. Ou plutôt si, un coup de feu, perçu par les voisins des Walsh, vers 19H20, hier soir. Tout le monde savait que Mr Walsh avait un revolver dans le voisinage, mais il ne s'en servait jamais. Le bruit avait alerté les voisins qui avaient alors appelés la police ; avec les meurtres qui avaient eu lieu récemment dans le quartier, les gens étaient sur les nerfs.

Seul le fils des Walsh se trouvait au domicile, une balle dans la tête. Un suicide ? Cela en avait tout l'air, et pendant un instant, Casey espéra que ce n'était pas le tueur aux chiffres... Mais un coup d'œil sur le corps lui fit perdre bien vite ses illusions... _10121_ scarifié sur le bras gauche... Et les coutures sur le torse... Le cœur emporté, comme sur tous les autres cadavres. C'était encore lui, pas de doute. Mais qui était ce «  _lui_ » ? Walter Sullivan ? Son signalement avait été distribué dans tout Ashfield et personne ne l'avait vu jusqu'à présent. S'était-il faufilé dans ce bâtiment à l'insu de tous ? Peut-être Eric Walsh l'avait-il surpris chez lui, avait essayé de se défendre, pensant à une agression, peut-être le coup était-il parti tout seul ? Non, le rituel continuait, celui des 21 Sacrements, il en était persuadé... même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris le but de la manœuvre...

Un gâteau d'anniversaire recouvert de cire froide trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il informe la famille de ce jeune homme de ce que qui s'était passé. Mourir le jour de son anniversaire... Quel symbole cela devait représenter pour le tueur ?

Casey voulut se détourner de la scène de crime, dégoûté par sa propre incompétence à arrêter ce massacre. Mais quelque chose attira son attention : une feuille de papier pliée plantée dans le gâteau. Etait-ce un simple mot de félicitation ? Casey le prit et le déplia. Il n'y avait que ces quelques mots :

 

_Pour l'inspecteur Aidan Bearchan_

_L'un des chiffres est un symbole_

 

Cela avait été laissé par le tueur. C'était un indice. Il se moquait d'eux. Ou alors il voulait se faire prendre. Casey allait tout faire pour que cela arrive au plus vite...

Casey se détourna et sortit sous la pluie battante. Levant les yeux, il aperçu au loin une silhouette immobile, dans la tourmente, familière. Elle semblait tournée vers lui, la tête levée comme pour recevoir le baptême du ciel. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il courut à l'endroit où il avait vu l'apparition, mais le temps qu'il y parvienne, celle-ci avait disparu, comme un mirage dans le désert qui disparaît une fois qu'on croit l'avoir atteint.

 

_20 février 1994... Appartement d'Aidan Bearchan, Pleasant River...21H19..._

Encore un meurtre... Un jeune barman... Une balle dans la tête... pour faire penser à un suicide ? Aidan Bearchan en doutait, cela faisait partie d'un plan, d'un schéma, que le tueur leur imposait.

Il était rentré chez lui après que Casey lui ai fait son rapport. Ce dernier lui avait donné le petit cahier trouvé chez Sullivan, ainsi que la note que le tueur avait laissé à son intention sur le dernier lieu du crime. Bearchan savait qu'il ne fallait pas amener son travail chez soi quand on était flic, mais il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil avant d'avoir élucidé ce mystère.

Après avoir pendu son manteau dans l'entrée, il avait sorti le cahier de sa poche et s'était mis à lire ; cela ressemblait beaucoup au journal qu'on avait trouvé sur le lieu du premier crime, à Silent Hill :

«  _La Descente de la Mère Divine -_

_Les 21 Sacrements_ Le premier signe

_Et Dieu a dit, Le moment venu, ma colère purifiera le monde. Rassemble l'Huile blanche, la Coupe noire et le sang de dix Pécheurs. Apprête-toi, pour le Rituel de la Sainte Assomption. »_

Cela parlait d'un rituel destiné à « élever » quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; pour cela, il fallait faire couler le sang de dix personnes... Les dix meurtres ?

«  _Le Deuxième Signe_

_Et Dieu a dit, Donne le Sang des dix Pécheurs et l'Huile Blanche en offrande. Tu seras libéré du carcan de ton enveloppe terrestre et jouira du Pouvoir des Cieux. De la Nuit et du Néant, fais rejaillir les Ténèbres et ceins toi de Désespoir au nom de l'Elu. »_

Donner du sang en sacrifice ? Visiblement pour se libérer de quelque chose, de son propre corps ? Et quelle était cette huile blanche ? Il allait ordonner qu'on fouille l'appartement de Sullivan de fond en comble afin de trouver des produits suspects.

« _Le Troisième Signe_

_Et Dieu a dit, Retourne à tes sources à travers la Tentation du pêché. Sous l'œil vigilant du démon, erre seul dans le Chaos sans contours. L'alignement des quatre Expiations en dépend. »_

Cela devenait de plus en plus confus pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'ésotérisme, mais ce texte faisait résonner en lui quelque chose de personnel, d'intime, de profondément ancré en lui...

«  _Le dernier signe_

_Et Dieu a dit, De ta chair sépare la Mère Réincarnée et l'Elu.Ta tâche accomplie, le Mystère des 21 Sacrements provoquera la réincarnation de la Mère et la rédemption de la Nation du Péché. »_

Ce rituel était donc censé ramener quelque chose à la vie, dans le monde... La Mère ? Ou avait-il déjà entendu parlé de la Mère Divine ? A Silent Hill... à l'époque où il y habitait... il y avait si longtemps... Toute cette histoire était liée au culte de Silent Hill... Sullivan avait grandi à la Wish House, à Silent Hill, un établissement qui semblait plus ou moins lié à ce culte. Il n'était pas impossible que le jeune Walter ait pu entendre des choses à ce sujet, et qu'il se soit mis en devoir, une fois adulte, de réaliser certaines « prophéties »... Agissait-il seul ? Jimmy Stone semblait au courant de ce rituel puisqu'il l'avait retranscrit dans son journal, entre autres choses... Sullivan avait-il gardé des rapports avec ses anciens tuteurs ? Etait-il épaulé par quelqu'un ?

Bearchan posa son front dans ses mains : voilà qu'il accusait encore Sullivan d'avoir commis les meurtres... Mais il avait des preuves maintenant. Il n'aimait pas cela... surtout la dernière preuve, presque irréfutable : l'écriture du billet trouvé chez les Walsh était la même que celle contenue dans le cahier... Walter Sullivan était l'assassin... ou du moins était lié à lui et en savait plus que ce qu'il n'avait dit.

Il prit la note dans sa main et la relut :

 

_Pour l'inspecteur Aidan Bearchan_

  _L'un des chiffres est un symbole_

 

Ces mots faisaient sans nul doute allusion aux chiffres retrouvés sur les cadavres. Des chiffres dont il comprenait mieux la signification maintenant. Dix victimes : les deux premiers chiffres désignaient le nombre de victimes ; selon le texte ésotérique, il fallait dix victimes. Devait-il en déduire que les meurtres allaient s'arrêter ? Les deux derniers chiffres se référaient au rituel, les 21 Sacrements. Restait le seul chiffre qui ne voulait rien dire, le 1 au milieu. S'il rassemblait tout ce qu'il savait à présent, le symbole à substituer à ce chiffre était évident...

_10/21_... Dix victimes sur vingt-et-unes ? Non, le rituel n'était pas encore terminé. Restait à savoir comment il se manifesterait... et où était Walter Sullivan.

 

_20 février 1994... Commissariat, Pleasant River...23H30..._

Le policier de garde cette nuit n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui. Rien à signaler. Il allait taper son court rapport avant de mettre les voiles. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée du commissariat s'ouvrir puis se refermer. _Et merde_ , se dit-il.

Il fit bonne figure et se retourna vers le visiteur nocturne, un visage qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu dans les parages. Il lui fit un grand sourire, ravalant un bâillement.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je viens me rendre à la police... Je suis l'auteur des dix meurtres...


	9. Chapitre 11121/1 - (???) Mnêsis

**« _Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore..._ »**

 

_21 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River...04H57..._

Dans le commissariat de Pleasant River, c'était le branle-bas de combat ; des gens allaient et venaient entre les différentes salles, des ordres étaient donnés en criant, l'atmosphère était moite et chargée d'électricité : on avait enfin « capturé » le tueur aux chiffres... Enfin, il s'était livré lui-même...

Errol Casey était à cette heure-ci le seul gradé sur place, Aidan Bearchan n'étant pas encore arrivé ; il prenait son travail de commissaire de police de plus en plus à la légère, mais quand Casey lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il y avait eu un grand silence au bout du fil avant que Bearchan ne lui pose la solennelle question «  _Qui est-ce ?_  »

Casey avait eu du mal à répondre malgré son excitation. «  _C'est... lui, Bear..._  » Bearchan avait raccroché. Casey ne savait même pas s'il viendrait...

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire principale, dans laquelle le criminel avait été enfermé, sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance d'ailleurs ; ce qui n'était pas étonnant vue la nonchalance dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début de l'affaire. Casey l'observa un moment à travers la vitre teintée avant d'entrer d ans la pièce.

Walter Sullivan était assis devant une table nue, les mains menottées posées sur ses cuisses. Il se tourna vers Casey au moment où il entrait, et son regard vide et triste frappèrent le policier de plein fouet. «  _Cet homme n'a pas toute sa tête_  », se dit-il. Casey prit une chaise en face du jeune homme et s'assit rapidement en essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux clairs de Sullivan. Il avait beau être sûr de la culpabilité de Sullivan depuis le début, le voir devant lui dans ces circonstances le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pourquoi s'était-il livré, lui qui avait perpétré des crimes parfaits, sans empreintes et sans indices, lui qu'on aurait jamais pu arrêter ?

\- Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début : vos motivations, vos méthodes, vos complices, tout..., commença Casey, avec une soudaine envie d'en finir vite.

Walter le regarda en levant les yeux, lentement, comme un enfant pris en faute ; puis, devant l'attitude de Casey, il rebaissa le regard sur ses mains menottées.

\- Ce n'était pas moi... c'était le Diable Rouge..., murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Casey se pencha pour mieux entendre.

\- Qui est le Diable Rouge ? Votre complice ? Quel est son nom ? Où est-il ?

Il avait délibérément adopté un ton plus léger, pour mettre en confiance son vis-à-vis.

\- Il est mort... Il a été le premier à mourir... Tout commence là où tout finit...

Casey notait les moindres paroles sibyllines de Sullivan, car elles seraient utiles pour la suite de l'enquête : visiblement, il avait des complices...

\- Parlez-moi des meurtres...

Sullivan redressa la tête et son visage exprimait une peur lancinante. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, en parlant rapidement d'un ton terrorisé :

\- C'était _pas moi_  !... Je les ai tués, mais c'était _pas moi_  ! C'est le Diable Rouge !... Non, le Dieu Jaune... Il m'a forcé à le faire !... Quand il vient, il n'y a plus rien à faire... Je ne peux que regarder...

Casey ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il y avait un point assez clair : Sullivan n'était pas seul en cause, visiblement il avait été la marionnette de quelque mentor tyrannique. Quelqu'un de la secte de Silent Hill... Son baratin sur un «  _Diable Rouge_  » pouvait le faire penser... Il allait demander une expertise psychiatrique, puis on le mettrait au frais le temps que Bearchan se décide à venir s'asseoir ici, à sa place.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : environ une heure après son entretien avec Sullivan, un Aidan Bearchan fatigué, les traits tirés, le teint cireux, poussa la porte du commissariat. Casey doutait qu'il ait mis autant de temps uniquement en faisant le voyage... Bearchan regarda Casey et lui posa une question silencieuse :

\- Il est derrière, avec les psy... A mon avis, il est dingue... Te fais pas d'illusion, lui répondit Casey.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à autre chose comme réaction, mais Bearchan lui posa seulement la main sur l'épaule en la serrant convulsivement :

\- C'est bon, je vais m'occuper de la suite, Errol. Je vais... bien...

Mais Aidan Bearchan n'allait pas bien du tout, Casey le voyait bien. «  _Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon meilleur ami, pourriture ?_  », demanda-t-il mentalement à Walter Sullivan. Bearchan se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle d'examen.

 

Les deux psychiatres avaient fini leur diagnostic. Ils présentèrent à Bearchan leur rapport rédigé dans un charabia médical qu'il ne comprenait guère. Mais il lut quand même quelques expressions qui lui parurent familières : délire de persécution... paranoïa... tendances schizophrènes... très intelligent mais sociopathe...

Les médecins optèrent pour un traitement lourd, et Aidan Bearchan les regarda injecter à Sullivan, attaché à une chaise roulante, un puissant tranquillisant. Le jeune homme sembla s'assoupir, son visage et son regard se vidèrent de toute expression, mais le policier eut le temps de l'entendre murmurer :

\- Non... pas ça... ne me séparez pas d'Elle... Il va revenir... Le Dieu Jaune...

Puis, il plongea dans un calme catatonique, s'affaissant dans sa chaise, comme s'il s'endormait, mais ses yeux restaient ouverts. On le conduisit dans une cellule. Quand la chaise roulante passa devant lui, Bearchan sentit comme un souffle d'air chaud le pénétrer, le traverser, le renverser presque...

Casey vint vers lui avec le compte-rendu de son entretien. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Bearchan qui semblait encore au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Ca va, Bear ? Si tu veux jeter un œil...

\- Ca ira, dis-moi plutôt, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour lire...

\- Visiblement, il a un ou deux complices. Il n'a pas donné de noms, mais je pense que c'est à Silent Hill que se trouve la réponse...

Bearchan se redressa et une expression de volonté farouche se lisait sur ses traits. Casey en fut secoué.

\- J'y vais... C'est à mon tour de donner de mon temps...

\- A Silent Hill ?! Bear, tu es sûr que tu veux... après ce qui s'est passé...

\- Justement, il est temps de faire la paix avec de vieux démons. Je vais y aller et trouver les complices de Walter... Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait...

\- Bear...

\- Reste ici et veille sur lui, ajouta finalement Bearchan, comme s'il confiait à Casey quelque chose de précieux.

Aidan Bearchan se retourna en sortant de sa poche les clefs de sa voiture. Il lança un «  _Je vais bien !_ » faussement enjoué avant de disparaître à l'extérieur.

«  _Pas d'imprudence, Bear..._  », se murmura Errol Casey pour lui-même.

 

_21 février 1994... quelque part entre Silent Hill et Pleasant River...06H08..._

Il s'était arrêté sur une aire de repos pour réétudier le dossier de Walter Sullivan, ainsi que le rapport d'interrogatoire de Casey. Des complices, mais pas de noms, juste des surnoms : le Diable Rouge... Le Dieu Jaune... Du charabia religieux... La secte de Silent Hill était mêlée à tout ça... Walter, pris en charge par la Wish House... Jimmy Stone, leader d'une secte... abandonné par ses parents à la naissance... un rituel destiné à ramener la mère divine... _Dieu_?... Toutes ces informations tournaient dans sa tête, et il essayait de trouver un fil conducteur dans tout cela.

En regardant plus attentivement le dossier de Sullivan, il remarqua que le nouveau-né avait fait un court séjour à l'hôpital Brookhaven avant d'être pris en charge par la Wish House. Brookhaven... n'y pense pas... Il trouverait sûrement des infos supplémentaires s'il s'y rendait... Mais en aurait-il le courage ?

Il remonta dans sa voiture, démarra et regarda de nouveau, inlassablement, la ligne blanche de la route défiler, cette ligne blanche qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais suivre... Et pourtant, il revenait... ici... dans cet endroit qui l'avait totalement brisé, démembré de l'intérieur... il y avait vingt-quatre ans maintenant... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Il devait faire son job ; après cette affaire, il démissionnerai et laisserai sa place de commissaire à Casey. Il pouvait bien se donner un peu de mal... Mais cette ville... cette ville...

Le brouillard caractéristique de la région se leva, venant du lac à sa droite ; il était noir et opaque à cette heure de la journée. Il se souvenait de sa beauté tranquille sous le soleil pâle, de ses secrets enfouis dans ses profondeurs, du parc où il se rendait avec sa femme... Non, ne pense pas à ça, maintenant ! Reste concentré !

Il dépassa un panneau : «  _Bienvenue à Silent Hill_ », disait-il. _Ouais, c'est ça, bon retour chez toi, pauvre idiot !_ Il roula sans ralentir et atteignit les premières habitations : rien n'avait changé ici, rien ne changeait jamais à Silent Hill ; la ville semblait figée dans le froid d'un début de matinée hivernal, rien ne bougeait ; des portes et des fenêtres étaient condamnées, des devantures de magasins dans lesquelles on apercevait encore des articles en vente, mais qui semblaient fermés ; un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait pour y avoir déjà mangé, fermé lui aussi... Malgré tous ces bâtiments abandonné, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque changement dans la ville ; elle avait toujours eu cette apparence depuis... ce jour-là... Une cité morte, où les fenêtres condamnées sont autant d'yeux fermés...

Il passa devant une maison bleue... Il y avait des bandes de police tendues devant l'entrée... Bon dieu, cette maison ! Il la connaissait ! Elle avait été la sienne autrefois... Maintenant, elle était celle d'une famille qui connaissait à son tour la pire tragédie possible... Les Locaine... Eux aussi quitteraient sans doute la ville, vaincus par son esprit malfaisant... comme il l'avait fait, lui...

Une foule de souvenirs l'assaillit violemment : une femme jardinant dans le carré de verdure derrière la maison... à l'époque, elle était couleur brique... un vieux chien errant à qui il donnait à manger dans la ruelle... des promenades main dans la main dans le parc... les touristes qui faisaient du bateau sur le lac... Bearchan ferma les yeux deux secondes. _Reprends-toi, vieux_...

La chambre d'enfant dans la pièce du fond, avec la grande fenêtre inondant de soleil le berceau vide...

Bearchan freina brutalement. Les pneus crissèrent bruyamment sur l'asphalte. Il posa sa tête sur le volant et eut comme un sanglot. _Pourquoi faut-il que je me rappelle de ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je revienne ici ?_ Sans même s'en être rendu compte, il s'était arrêté au niveau de la station d'essence Texxon ; un homme sortit du petit bâtiment, seul signe de vie dans ce bled... Bearchan lui fit un petit signe et l'homme s'avança vers lui. Bearchan baissa sa vitre :

\- L'hôpital Brookhaven, c'est bien par là ? Je ne me souviens plus...

\- Vous descendez Carroll Street, c'est sur le chemin, vous pouvez pas vous tromper, lui répondit l'homme. Vous allez bien ? Besoin de faire le plein ?

\- Ca va, merci, répondit Bearchan en se forçant à sourire. Je viens juste saluer de vieux fantômes...

Il laissa sur place l'homme perplexe et tourna à gauche dans Carroll Street... Il se souvenait maintenant... Le hurlement de la sirène de l'ambulance... le bruit des appareils d'urgence... _Silence !_

Il stoppa devant un bâtiment imposant dont il ne se souvenait que vaguement, pour s'y être rendu seulement une fois... Une volée de marches menait à la double porte. Aucune voiture n'était garée dans le parking derrière, ce qui était étrange pour un parking d'hôpital. Il se gara, monta les marches et s'immobilisa devant la porte : il frissonnait et ce n'était qu'en partie dû à la froidure ambiante. Une force irrésistible le poussait-il ici ? Il n'était pas obligé d'entrer... mais sa main se dirigea d'elle-même vers la porte, qu'il poussa... Quelque chose d'indéfinissable lui fit penser que personne n'avait poussé cette porte depuis longtemps... Il passa le seuil en respirant un grand coup...

Le linoleum du hall divisé en carrés noirs et blancs lui donna soudain mal à la tête. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en pénétrant dans les lieux fut saleté... Le comble pour un hôpital... Personne dans les parages, pas une infirmière, ni un médecin... Pas un bruit non plus... Il était déjà entré dans plusieurs hôpitaux et jamais il n'avait constaté un silence si absolu, si palpable... presque assourdissant... L'hôpital Brookhaven était-il fermé ? L'homme le lui aurait dit...

Il se rendit au secrétariat : personne là aussi. Il s'engagea dans les couloirs déserts, frappant de temps en temps à des portes closes. Une atmosphère oppressante régnait ici ; d'autres souvenirs se pressaient dans son esprit. un brancard roulant... des médecins en blouse blanche qui couraient partout... des infirmières armées de seringues... des supports à perfusion... du sang giclant sur un drap blanc... une respiration haletante et sifflante...

Aidan s'arrêta dans un couloir. En plein milieu, il y avait un brancard, recouvert d'un drap... Il roulait légèrement, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de le pousser... Et là, était-ce une main qu'il voyait dépasser du drap ? Aidan se mit à respirer très fort, comme suffoqué, et se dirigea vers le brancard qui s'était immobilisé contre un mur... Ne regarde pas, ne pense pas... La main portait une alliance...

Aidan courut et poussa la porte du fond. Il avait débouché sur un long corridor avec une enfilade de portes à droite et à gauche. Il se souvenait aussi de ce couloir... Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Les murs étaient maculés d'une espèce de rouille brunâtre de mauvaise augure ; le bâtiment tombait en ruine, il ne trouverait rien ici... Et pourtant, encore cette force irrésistible qui le poussait en avant... Il devait continuer à marcher, il devait trouver la source de ce mal... ce mal qui avait emporté Walter Sullivan... La pensée du jeune meurtrier fit fuir un instant ses propres démons.

Il entendait un son... Un cri... Celui d'un bébé... Était-ce encore le fruit de son imagination ? Une odeur de produits médicaux flottait dans l'air, et aussi une odeur de sang... Une femme était-elle en train d'accoucher ici ? Aidan commença à remonter le couloir en regardant les portes de chaque côté, essayant de déterminer la provenance du cri...

Il s'arrêta devant la dernière porte, au fond du couloir. Dessus on avait écrit en lettre rouges : « JE SUIS LA ». Cette porte... C'était cette porte... Elle avait porté tant de ses espoirs pendant un moment... avant de tout lui prendre, irrémédiablement... La première fois qu'il l'avait poussé, il avait trouvé la mort et le désespoir derrière... Qu'y trouverait-il cette fois ? Il la poussa...

Une bouffée d'air chargée de produits chimiques et de sang lui frappa le visage. La pièce était noire, totalement sombre, non, pas sombre, ténébreuse ; l'obscurité ici était si opaque, palpable, qu'on aurait pu la déchirer des doigts... Aidan se débattit un instant contre une peur instinctive du noir doublée d'une claustrophobie latente, car il se sentit étouffé dans cette noirceur maligne et cruelle. Puis, soudainement, une petite lumière jaillit de l'ombre, une petite lueur vaillante qui oscillait doucement, et qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, lui apporta un certain réconfort.

Il avança dans la pièce les mains tendues et toucha quelque chose, comme une barre de fer. La lumière provenait d'une bougie allumée au fond de la pièce ; la lumière s'intensifia un peu et Aidan put voir devant lui des barreaux de métal plantés dans le sol ; mais il ne voyait pas le plafond. Un bruit semblable à celui de gouttes d'eau tombant sur un sol dur se faisait entendre. La lumière de la bougie grandit encore et illumina la pièce, laissant tout de même à certains endroits des zones d'ombre dense. Comment une simple bougie pouvait-elle éclairer autant ?

Devant lui, derrière les barreaux crasseux, quelqu'un était assis sur une chaise. L'individu se trouvait à contre-jour et Aidan ne discerna pas ses traits tout de suite. Mais sa vue s'habitua au mélange d'ombre et de lumière ambiant : la tête était baissée et des cheveux longs tombaient devant le visage ; sur les genoux de l'homme (car il s'agissait d'un homme), Aidan vit un tas de chiffons ensanglantés. Aidan s'approcha des barreaux, mais sans les toucher ; l'homme releva la tête et le policier le vit...

Walter Sullivan lui sourit, de ce sourire vide et forcé qu'il lui avait déjà vu... Il prit dans le creux de ses bras le tas de linges sales et se mit à le bercer lentement tout en murmurant tout bas des choses qu'Aidan ne saisit pas... Le policier eut le souffle coupé : Walter, ici ? Il était censé être en prison en ce moment !

\- Je suis bien en prison, Aidan...

Aidan Bearchan s'approcha encore un peu plus et plongea son regard dans celui, si bleu, de Walter Sullivan. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le jeune homme l'appeler par son prénom. Cela lui donna un étrange sentiment d'intimité...

\- Que... faites-vous... ici ? demanda Aidan, avec difficulté.

\- Je devrais plutôt vous poser cette question, à vous... , répondit Walter, toujours souriant. C'est chez moi, ici... Vous ne devriez pas être là...

Le sourire s'effaça petit à petit pour laisser place à la tristesse.

\- Peut-être vous ai-je appelé sans m'en rendre compte... Je voulais vous parler, à vous... Vous êtes gentil avec moi...

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Aidan avait gagné un peu d'assurance. Il était décidé à laisser de côté l'absurdité de la situation présente afin de se concentrer sur Walter.

\- C'était pas moi, vous savez... Quand Il vient, j'essaie de m'enfuir, mais Il me rattrape toujours... Il m'oblige à regarder... Les enfants... je voulais pas..., bredouilla Walter sur un ton contrit.

Il serra un peu plus le tas de linges contre lui. Aidan ne parlait pas. Il voulait laisser Walter parler, se décharger de cette chose qui pesait sur sa conscience, cette chose que le policier avait déjà sentie en lui...

\- J'avais presque réussi à Lui échapper... j'avais trouvé les clefs... j'allais m'enfuir pour de bon... mais vous m'avez mis ici... vous m'avez _piqué_... et je me suis retrouvé enfermé... Il va me retrouver...

\- Qui va vous retrouver ? Qui vous menace ? s'enquit Aidan.

\- Lui... le Dieu Jaune... Il me retrouve toujours... Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? Vous qui êtes si gentil...

\- Vous vous êtes rendu à la police ! De vous-même !

\- Je voulais que cela s'arrête. Je pensais qu'en me rendant à vous, Il n'aurait plus de pouvoir sur moi... Mais vous m'avez _piqué_... vous m'avez ôté toute volonté...

Aidan réfléchit. Walter faisait-il allusion à la piqûre de tranquillisant qu'on lui avait faite ? Où se trouvait-il ? Dans l'esprit de Walter Sullivan ? Ou dans son propre cauchemar ? Aidan repoussa de nouveaux souvenirs douloureux. Sa femme sur la table d'opération... les instruments de chirurgie dégoûtant de sang... les cris de sa femme, les vociférations des médecins... le support à perfusion tombant à terre... le bébé qu'on sortait du ventre déchiré, mutilé, inutile... et l'absence des cris du nouveau-né... _Docteur, c'est pas normal... Un bébé doit crier en naissant... Pourquoi il crie pas, le bébé ? Pourquoi il ne crie pas ?!_

Aidan ferma les yeux un instant, submergé par l'émotion ; cela c'était passé ici, dans cette pièce... Et à côté, dans une autre pièce, dans le même bâtiment, le même jour, un autre nourrisson, abandonné par ses parents, était enlevé par les membres d'une secte cruelle et maléfique...

\- Je me souviens des cris de la femme..., murmura Walter. Je me souviens de vos pleurs aussi... J'ai senti votre désespoir imprégner cet endroit... et j'ai crié pour vous appeler...

Walter baissa les yeux sur le tas de chiffons dans ses bras, et Aidan vit distinctement une petite main maigre se tendre vers le visage du jeune homme. Aidan s'effondra à genoux : pendant qu'il se lamentait sur la mort de son enfant, un autre l'avait appelé à l'aide ; mais il ne l'avait pas entendu, trop désespéré pour s'occuper d'autre chose que son propre malheur... Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés ce jour-là, mais ils s'étaient manqués... Aidan se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura, obsédé par un lancinant _Et si..._ qui lui martelait le crâne, faisait bouillir ses veines et cogner son cœur...

\- N'est-ce pas affreusement injuste ?, murmura Walter en regardant le petit être dans ses bras dont Aidan entendait le babillage étouffé. Mes parents de voulaient pas ne moi, il me haïssaient avant même ma naissance, ils m'ont abandonné, et pourtant je suis bien vivant... Vous et votre femme, vous désiriez cet enfant avec une force inouïe, vous lui auriez donné tout l'amour dont il aurait eu besoin... mais il est mort... - Walter prit la petite main dans la sienne. - Si j'étais mort, votre enfant aurait peut-être vécu ?... Si mon père m'avait tué au lieu de m'abandonner...

«  _Non !_  » s'insurgea Aidan, se débattant avec ses propres pensées douloureuses. «  _J'aurais pu être ton père !! Je t'aurai donné toute l'affection dont tu rêves !! Je t'aurais appris la différence entre le bien et le mal, la justice, la valeur de la vie !! Nous serions partis loin d'ici, dans une petite ville bien tranquille, on se serait promenés sous le soleil près d'un lac calme, on aurait habité une jolie maison... Cela n'aurait peut-être pas sauvé mon mariage, mais qu'importe ! Pour toi, j'aurais été un père et une mère ! On se serait suffit à nous-mêmes, on aurait été heureux ensemble ! Une petite famille heureuse... Si seulement je t'avais entendu !! Si seulement je t'avais vu avant eux, j'aurais pu t'arracher à cet enfer !! Je t'ai abandonné moi aussi ! Oh ! Mon enfant ! Mon fils !..._  »

Aidan avait agrippé avec force les barreaux de la prison. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé depuis vingt-quatre ans se libéraient soudain, se déversaient sur Walter Sullivan, immobile et silencieux, semblant écouter les pensées d'Aidan : la paternité manquée... la stérilité de sa femme, après le drame... son mariage brisé... Il sentit une main sur la sienne et se redressa, le visage couvert de larmes. Walter était tout à côté de lui et il lui souriait de nouveau :

\- J'aurai voulu avoir un père comme vous...

Le tas de chiffons était tombé à terre ; il n'y avait rien dedans. Aidan serra la main de Walter convulsivement en murmurant des «  _pardon... pardon_  » tremblants. Ses souvenirs douloureux s'écoulaient avec ses larmes. Leurs fronts se touchèrent à travers les barreaux de métal, mais ce fut tout.

Walter se redressa brusquement, et regarda tout autour de lui, soudain terrorisé.

\- Vous devez partir ! Il arrive ! Je ne peux pas le retenir !

Aidan essuya son visage humide et reprit un ton plus professionnel.

\- Qui ? Qui arrive ?!

\- _Lui_!! Le Dieu Jaune ! cria Walter en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Rien ne peut plus L'arrêter maintenant ! Je Le sens approcher ! Fuyez !

\- Qui vous menace ? Je vous protégerai ! Dites-moi seulement ce que je dois faire ! répondit Aidan en sortant son arme de service.

\- Aucune chance... Vous ne pouvez pas L'arrêter avec ça... Le rituel doit continuer... Tenez, prenez ça...

Walter tendit à Aidan un trousseau de clefs à travers les barreaux. Puis, il recula et se rassit dans la chaise.

\- Elles vous ouvriront la voie de la sortie... Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal... Vous ne faites pas partie du rituel... Dieu ne m'a pas envoyé de signe pour vous... Mais lui... Il vous tuera si jamais Il vous trouve... Partez, balbutia Walter.

Aidan serra l'objet dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Walter ici. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner encore une fois... Il avait échoué, en tant que mari et en tant que père... il échouait toujours.

Mais la flamme de la bougie fut soudain soufflée ; la pièce replongea dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une voix, celle de Walter mais curieusement déformée, murmura «  _Joyeux anniversaire, Walter..._  » Marchant à reculons, Aidan trouva de la main la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit et se retourna...

Un long couloir s'ouvrait devant lui, mais pas celui par lequel il était arrivé... Une explosion de couleurs infernales et de lumières démoniaques tourbillonnèrent un instant devant ses yeux éberlués : les murs, d'où suintaient une matière visqueuse innommable, qui ondulaient par spasmes ; le sol fait de grillages métalliques au-delà desquels il apercevait le fond de l'enfer ; des brancards où s'agitaient des choses grouillantes et purulentes ; des cris, des gémissements, des hurlements, d'hommes ou d'animaux il n'aurait su le dire... Le jaune, le orange, le rouge et le noir dominaient tout. Du bout du pied, il poussa une chose qui semblait vivante, mais qui ne pouvait pas être vivante...

Aidan se retourna vers la porte qu'il venait de refermer mais elle avait disparut ; à la place, il y avait encore un message écrit en lettre de sang : « TOUT DROIT EST LA LIBERATION. MAMAN A MAL. DELIVREZ-LA »

Le policier, suffoqué par l'odeur indescriptible qui flottait ici, se mit à avancer le long de l'étroit couloir, son pistolet à la main. Son esprit se refusait à essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait ; il devait avancer, car le temps pressait... Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, c'était juste une impression d'urgence qu'il ressentait.

Il prit soin de ne pas toucher les horreurs qui jalonnaient le couloir, qui ne cessait de tressauter, de trembler, de se contracter ; une sensation de douleur intense l'envahit... Il se sentait comme dans le ventre d'un gigantesque dragon en train de suffoquer... Le couloir n'en finissait pas, il était toujours rectiligne, encombré de tout un tas de choses vivantes ou mortes qui se tortillaient à son passage, qui semblaient presque l'implorer. Une ou deux fois, il dû tirer sur l'une d'entre elles. En levant la tête, il vit au plafond comme de gros câbles qui pendaient, luisant et dégoûtant d'un liquide inconnu mais fort peu ragoûtant... Aidan se surprenait lui-même de son sang-froid ; en fait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus léger qu'au moment d'entrer dans l'hôpital. A présent il combattait (fuyait ?) une menace qui semblait bien plus réelle que ses souvenirs douloureux. Le danger en était d'autant plus grand, mais Aidan se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Enfin, il atteignit le bout du chemin. L'interminable boyau se finissait en cul-de-sac Non... là, dans le mur au fond, il voyait une porte ; elle était bardée de chaînes d'acier auxquelles pendaient des cadenas. Aidan se précipita sur la porte. Dessus, il y avait écrit «  _302_ »...

Sortant le trousseau de clefs, il s'attaqua à un cadenas avec une volonté farouche. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite la bonne clef et dû faire plusieurs essais ; le premier cadenas tomba. Il s'attaqua de suite à un autre quand il entendit au-dessus de lui un bruit...

Il leva la tête presque malgré lui. Au-dessus de la porte, un carré d'obscurité était apparu ; il émanait de cette ouverture une malveillance cruelle, une monstruosité ancienne et sanglante... Un bruit de reptation se faisait entendre distinctement... Aidan changea de clef et, tout en regardant de temps en temps au-dessus de sa tête, il en introduisit une autre dans le deuxième cadenas. Pas la bonne... Le bruit se rapprochait... Aidan regarda encore...

Une main émergea de l'ombre, une main gantée de blanc, puis un bras, maculé de sang et d'autres choses innommables... La clef entra et tourna... un autre cadenas... plus que deux... _Vite, vite !! Ca arrive !!_ Une tête sans visage, couturée de cicatrices, déformée, bosselée... Une autre clef... la bonne, cette fois... le bruit du cadenas tombant à terre... Aidan ne quittait plus la chose des yeux... Il vit la main atteindre le chambranle de la porte... un tatouage sur l'épaule... le bras sinueux comme un serpent... la robe tachée de sang qui sortait du trou... le corps qui se collait au mur en ondulant comme un lézard immonde...

Le dernier cadenas lâcha prise. Aidan arracha les chaînes avec une violence décuplée par la peur de l'abomination qui tendait ses mains vers lui pour l'agripper... Le Dieu Jaune... c'était _lui_... celui qui torturait Walter... _Oh Seigneur ! Walter ! Non, tu dois fuir !!_ Tournant vigoureusement la poignée, il plongea dans une lumière aveuglante ; il avait fermé les yeux mais la clarté transperçait ses paupières. Il courait comme un fou, sans savoir où, pour échapper à cette chose, cette entité qui dépassait toutes les croyances humaines, cette divinité courroucée qui s'était glissée par l'ouverture derrière lui... qui le poursuivait, le poursuivait et... le rattrapait...


	10. Chapitre 11121/2 - (???) Dialusis

**« _Si un sacrifice est une tristesse pour vous, non une joie, ne le faites pas, vous n'en êtes pas digne..._ » **

 

_21 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River, zone de détention... 20H00..._

La femme policier poussait devant elle un chariot de plateaux repas. Il n'y avait que quelques prévenus dans les cellules du commissariat, mais il fallait bien les nourrir. C'étaient pour la plupart de petits délinquants, ou des saoûlards en train de cuver. Et puis, il y avait l'autre aussi... le tueur en série qu'on avait arrêté ce matin. Elle l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, par l'oeilleton de sa cellule ; il était drogué et restait prostré sur sa chaise roulante sans bouger. Elle avait presque de la pitié pour lui, mais en repensant aux victimes, surtout les deux petits enfants, ce sentiment s'effaça vite. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était fou... Tout de même, cela n'excusait rien...

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Walter Sullivan et tira le chariot à l'intérieur. Allons bon, celui-ci n'allait pas pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, elle avait une petite formation d'infirmière et elle en avait vu d'autres... Le garçon était tellement atteint par la drogue qu'il n'était même pas utile de le surveiller...

Elle dû le faire manger elle-même ; l'expression figée du jeune criminel ne laissait rien présager du combat intérieur qui se jouait en lui en ce moment même. Un conflit qui dépassait l'imagination, et dont l'issue pouvait décider du sort de certaines personnes... Se rendait-il compte des efforts que la femme faisait pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim ? Sûrement pas... Le peu qui lui restait de volonté était tendue vers un unique but, un seul objectif...

Le duel mental se termina. La femme sortit de la cellule avec le chariot et les plateaux repas vides. Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte, tellement persuadée de l'impuissance du prisonnier, qu'il manquait sur un plateau une cuillère à soupe en métal... Fatal oubli... et que sur le visage de Walter Sullivan, un sourire était apparu...

 

_21 février 1994... Silent Hill, Carroll Street... 22H11..._

Aidan ouvrit les yeux, presque avec crainte. La sensation de quelque chose d'humide l'avait réveillé. Une pluie fine tombait sur lui. Il était affalé sur des marches devant un bâtiment délabré. Il tenta de faire le point : Silent Hill... Carroll Street... hôpital... Walter Sullivan... le Dieu Jaune... _Mon Dieu !_ il ne se souvenait pas de tout dans le détail, mais il lui revenait assez clairement en mémoire la sensation d'une main tâtonnante agrippant sa nuque... Puis plus rien...

Il se redressa difficilement, et tenta vainement de pénétrer de nouveau dans le bâtiment : en vain. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Que s'était-il passé dans l'hôpital ? Avait-il réellement vu Walter Sullivan ? Avait-il réellement vécu toutes ces choses ignobles que sa raison refusait d'admettre ? Il regarda sa montre : 22H15... Bon Dieu, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Avait-il passé tout ce temps dans ce monde étrange et terrifiant ou étendu là sous la pluie ?

Il se détourna du bâtiment et chercha sa voiture dans la brume qui se levait. Il eut la surprise de découvrir à côté de son véhicule une femme, plutôt jeune mais habillée de façon austère, aux cheveux blonds sales. Elle semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous étiez venu chercher ? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule. Son ton était froid et étrangement atone.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Bearchan encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Quelle importance ? Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez vu là-dedans...

Aidan se rapprocha d'elle mais elle s'écarta de lui, pas par peur mais plutôt par dégoût.

\- Son petit _paradis_ vous a-t-il plu ? Ce gamin ne sait que penser à sa mère, c'est désolant..., soupira-t-elle, écoeurée.

\- Vous parlez de Sullivan ? Vous savez ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda Aidan en tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

\- Ce n'est que le début. Il pourrait bien réussir, cet idiot... Son but, notre but à tous, est de ramener Dieu sur cette terre, quel que soit le moyen...

Aidan commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette ville.

\- Il doit tuer des gens pour accomplir un rituel, c'est ça ?

\- Pas des gens, des pécheurs ! Mais cet imbécile fait ça surtout pour retrouver sa mère, le pauvre chéri... Il n'a pas compris que c'était le cadet des soucis de l'Ordre..., se moqua la jeune femme, sans joie.

\- Des pécheurs ? Et les enfants ? Ils étaient des pécheurs eux aussi ? s'insurgea Aidan. Vous êtes tous cinglés !!

Elle ne sembla pas réagir à l'insulte.

\- Ceux qui habitaient cette terre jadis la considéraient comme sacrée, raconta-t-elle. Elle était vénérée et utilisée pour de nombreux rites avant que les colons ne s'y installent. Les indiens Pawnees l'appelaient le _Refuge des âmes muettes_  ; mais aujourd'hui, les âmes se sont réveillées et elles parlent ; elles parlent de la naissance et du retour de Dieu... Les pécheurs doivent mourir afin qu'Elle puisse revenir dans un monde pur de toute corruption ; alors seulement, Elle nous rendra le Paradis... - La femme commençait à s'éloigner. - Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Son pouvoir est immense, bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre. Le rituel n'est pas terminé. Il va venir finir le travail. Il a pris le dessus...

\- Qui ? Walter est en prison !

\- On lui donne de nombreux noms : Valtiel, Lobsel Vith, le Dieu Jaune, le Surveillant, le Bourreau... et il se fiche pas mal de vos entraves mortelles...

D'une voix monocorde, elle récita ces mots, tout en s'éloignant :

_Le Deuxième Signe_ Et Dieu a dit, Donne le Sang des dix Pécheurs et l'Huile Blanche en offrande. Tu seras libéré du carcan de ton enveloppe terrestre et jouira du Pouvoir des Cieux. De la Nuit et du Néant, fais rejaillir les Ténèbres et ceins-toi de Désespoir au nom de l'Elu.

La femme disparut dans la brume. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout cela ? _Parce que tu as vu son monde... C'est un privilège..._ Ces mots avaient résonné dans sa tête. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent à nouveau : quelque chose approchait, quelque chose que rien ne pouvait arrêter... Si, il fallait qu'il le tente. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Casey : des parasites crachotèrent. Impossible de prévenir le commissariat de ce qu'il craignait. Il fallait qu'il rentre le plus vite possible, afin d'empêcher ce qu'il subodorait...

Il claqua la portière de sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

 

_21 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River... 22H52..._

Le téléphone de Casey sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche de poitrine et décrocha. Il n'entendit que des crachotements et des parasites. Sûrement un gamin qui faisait une blague. Il raccrocha ; il avait encore pas mal de choses à régler...

...

Il tendit tous ses muscles dans l'espoir de parvenir à se lever ; les drogues agissaient encore et l'effort était quasi-surhumain. S'arcboutant des mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, il souleva encore une fois son corps ankylosé. Il parvint à se détacher de la chaise roulante et tomba comme une masse sur le lit. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, reprenant son souffle. Ils avaient été bien stupides de penser que leurs petits tours de magie chimique suffiraient à l'arrêter. Le rituel devait continuer et il devait se préparer pour la prochaine étape. L'heure tournait...

Avec lenteur, il fit glisser de sa manche la cuillère qu'il avait subtilisée sur le plateau repas. Cette idiote n'avait rien vu du tout. Une chance pour lui. La chance ? Non, c'était Dieu qui le guidait...

 

_21 février 1994... Quelque part entre Silent Hill et Pleasant River... 23H03..._

Aidan Bearchan mit en marche les essuie-glaces car la pluie avait redoublé. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était pas loin de penser que ce temps n'était pas naturel. Comme si les éléments eux-mêmes avaient décidé de l'empêcher d'avancer. Il ne distinguait que partiellement la ligne blanche, mais il fit tout son possible pour ne pas perdre de vue ce fil d'Ariane.

Il lui semblait distinguer dans le brouillard humide comme des formes étranges qui se tortillaient...

 

_21 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River... 23H13..._

Il se mit à la tâche quand il sentit que les effets de la drogue se dissipaient. Il se sentait toujours un peu somnolent. Se mettant à genoux sur le sol de la cellule, il prit la cuillère bien en main et commença à tracer sur le sol de la pièce des symboles compliqués, mais qui lui étaient familiers, à lui ; ils dispensaient une lumière, une force, une vigueur nouvelles à ses membres tremblants ; plus ils les traçaient, plus sa puissance lui revenait. Ils n'étaient qu'à peine visibles sur le revêtement de la cellule, mais lui les voyait parfaitement, avec les yeux de son esprit. C'étaient des symboles très anciens, pleins de pouvoir et de sagesse, que bien d'autres avaient tracés avant lui... Ils étaient pleins d'une signification secrète, d'une promesse vénérée... Tout cela se communiquait à lui, et il n'avait plus peur... Il n'aurait plus jamais peur... Toutes les émotions, les sensations, les troubles, les insuffisances de l'homme n'étaient déjà plus siens...

...

Le policier de garde posa sa lime à ongle et admira sa manucure à la lumière d'une lampe. Il ne restait plus que lui, Casey et un autre collègue à quelques mètres de lui dans le commissariat.

Pendant une minute, il eu l'idée d'aller voir Walter Sullivan, juste par précaution ; mais il savait que le type était sous sédatif et reluquer un mec immobile qui ne représentait pas la moindre menace ne lui sembla pas si exaltant... Il pouvait bien attendre jusqu'à demain matin.

 

_21 février 1994... Quelque part entre Silent Hill et Pleasant River... 23H24..._

Il venait de dépasser un panneau, mais il ne vit pas ce qu'il y était écrit. En fait, il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait ni depuis combien de temps il roulait. La pluie brouillait tout devant lui et battait les vitres au point de les faire exploser. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était sur le bon chemin ; il voyait toujours la ligne blanche, il n'avait donc pas quitté la route.

Il se mit à penser à Walter Sullivan, qu'il avait abandonné en arrière dans ce monde infernal... _Non, il est devant, mon vieux. Ne flanche pas, pas maintenant..._

 

_21 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River... 23H35..._

Casey se demanda tout à coup où pouvait bien se trouver Aidan. Il était parti toute la journée à Silent Hill, il avait bien dû trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il entendait la tonalité mais personne ne répondit. Peut-être était-il dans un endroit qui captait mal les toutes nouvelles lignes de téléphone portables... De toute façon, tout foutait le camp à Silent Hill...

 

_21 février 1994... Quelque part dans une église de Silent Hill... 23H46..._

Il avait rassemblé quelque fidèles ce soir, sacré entre tous. Toby Archbolt avait eu fort à faire après la mort de Jimmy Stone ; il avait dû reprendre le culte de Valtiel en main. Cette nuit était une grande nuit et l'heure était proche. Il demanda aux fidèles rassemblés de se lever et de scander en coeur :

_Le Deuxième Signe_ Et Dieu a dit, Donne le Sang des dix Pécheurs et l'Huile Blanche en offrande. Tu seras libéré du carcan de ton enveloppe terrestre et jouira du Pouvoir des Cieux. De la Nuit et du Néant, fais rejaillir les Ténèbres et ceins toi de Désespoir au nom de l'Elu.

La foi de tous ces gens était palpable. Ils chantaient en levant les mains au ciel ou en les joignant, chacun ici était conscient que quelque chose d'extraordinaire était en train de se passer sans savoir quoi exactement. Toby lui-même l'ignorait : il savait seulement que cela se passait et qu'ils devaient prier, aider, soutenir... Il lui semblait que l'église était toute entière baignée d'une lumière rouge...

 

_21 février 1994... Commissariat de Pleasant River... 23H55..._

Il avait terminé. Le Nimbe Solaire était achevé dans son intégralité. Les genoux douloureux d'être restés si longtemps dans cette position, il se leva lentement, avec précaution. Sa vision se brouilla un peu, mais il se retint au mur. Passant sa main sur son visage, il attendit quelques secondes... Il venait... Il le sentait... Comme une sensation glacée, puis chaude, là, au creux de sa poitrine qui irradia ensuite son corps tout entier... Une sensation si familière... Il n'avait plus besoin des pilules que l'Ordre lui avait données en lui disant que cela faciliterait ses transes... Il Le sentait partout, et surtout, il La sentait Elle, sa Mère... Sa libération n'était déjà plus si éloignée... Elle le prendrait dans ses bras et plus rien n'aurait d'importance...

Lentement, comme s'il répétait des gestes rituels, il se déshabilla ; nu comme comme au premier jour de sa naissance, grelottant un peu, il se laissa presque tomber au sol et embrassa avec ferveur le Nimbe Solaire, puis il saisit la cuillère ébréchée et, la brandissant comme un objet sacré, il murmura :

\- _Telle une fleur dans un sous-sol obscur, ma résistance est inébranlable..._

Il sourit au vide devant lui et amorça le geste fatal...

 

_21 février 1994... Pleasant River... 00H00..._

Il avait réussi. Bizarrement, la pluie avait cessé peu avant qu'il n'entre dans la ville. Il y avait peu de voitures à cette heure-ci et il accéléra un peu. Un sombre pressentiment le pris. Il regarda l'horloge digitale sur la tableau de bord : 00H00. L'heure du crime. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il était trop tard... Trop tard pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas lui-même...

Il arrivait devant le commissariat. Des lumières y étaient encore allumées. Casey devait être de garde. Il se gara un peu de travers, mais ne pris pas la peine de corriger sa position : il sortit en courant de sa voiture, gravit les quelques marches du perron en quatrième vitesse et poussa la porte. Casey vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

\- Tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone ou quoi ?! hurla Beachan.

\- Tu as appelé ? Quand ?

\- On s'en fout ! Et Sullivan ? demanda Bearchan en se dirigea vers la zone des cellules.

\- Toujours dans sa cellule, rien à signaler, répondit Casey un peu déboussolé.

\- Tu es sûr ? Bearchan s'était remis à courir, avec le secret espoir que rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit.

\- Attends un peu ! Tu as trouvé quoi à Silent Hill ? cria Casey en tentant de suivre son rythme.

Ils passèrent devant les deux policiers de garde.

\- Tout va bien ? Pas d'incident ? Vous êtes allé surveiller Walter Sullivan récemment ? demanda Bearchan d'un ton cassant.

\- C'est qu'un légume, alors bon..., répondit le policier, nonchalant.

Le coeur de Bearchan fit un nouveau bond. Il sentit une colère fulgurante le traverser, tournée vers ce type incompétent. Il se précipita vers la cellule de Walter Sullivan, fit coulisser l'oeilleton de la porte. Au bord de la syncope, il déverrouilla la cellule.

\- Bon dieu !! Mais pourquoi on vous paie ?!! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Il traversa la cellule et se jeta à terre. Casey le suivit et il eut un instant d'arrêt bien compréhensible à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Walter Sullivan était allongé à terre, nu, la tête baignant dans une mare de sang ; un curieux symbole était gravé sous sa tête, là où le sang avait coulé ; ce qui ressemblait au manche d'une cuillère dépassait de son cou ; il était dans une position foetale, une main devant son visage, que ses cheveux cachaient. Aidan Bearchan avait pris cette main dans la sienne et semblait murmurer tout bas des choses que Casey n'entendit pas. La main sembla se resserrer autour de celle du vieux commissaire. Casey sortit de sa stupeur :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !! Appelez une ambulance ! ordonna-t-il au flic derrière lui.

Casey s'approcha un peu, mais il eut l'impression que sa présence était indécente. Bearchan avait écarté les cheveux poisseux de sang du visage de Sullivan et Casey vit distinctement la raison d'une telle hémorragie : une cuillère à soupe était enfoncée profondément dans la carotide de Sullivan, et le sang continuait de se répandre. On ne pouvait pas faire grand chose : si on essayait de retirer la cuillère, cela tuerai Sullivan sur le coup. Il vit aussi, gravé profondément sur les pieds du mourant, des chiffres : _11_ et _21_. Mais comment avait-il réussi à faire ça malgré la dose de cheval qu'il avait reçue ? Et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient vitreux, et Bearchan se mit à regarder tout autour de lui dans la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Casey l'entendit vaguement murmurer : " _Je sais que tu es là, salaud..._ " Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Bearchan devenait-il fou à son tour ?

La main de Sullivan se serra convulsivement une dernière fois. La sirène d'une ambulance se fit entendre à l'extérieur, mais Casey savait que c'était trop tard : Sullivan avait perdu trop de sang... Bearchan poussa comme un espèce de petit gémissement que son jeune confrère n'aurait jamais imaginé l'entendre produire un jour. Il lâcha la main du jeune criminel mort et lui ferma les yeux. Avant de se détourner, il prononça, de façon intelligible cette fois :

\- Bon anniversaire, Walter... et bon voyage...

_Extrait du journal local de Pleasant River_

_La police vient d'annoncer que Walter Sullivan, arrêté le 20 de ce mois-ci suite à l'assassinat de Billy Locaine et de sa sœur Miriam, s'est suicidé dans sa cellule le matin du 22._

_Selon la police, Sullivan aurait mis fin à ses jours en se sectionnant la carotide avec une cuillère à soupe. Quand le gardien est arrivé, Sullivan avait déjà perdu trop de sang, la cuillère plantée à une profondeur de quatre centimètres dans le cou._

_Un vieux copain de l'école de Pleasant River a déclaré "A le voir, on l'aurait jamais cru capable de tuer des mômes. Et pourtant, juste avant son arrestation, il baragouinait un tas de trucs bizarres dans le genre "_ il essaye de me tuer, de me punir. Le monstre...le diable rouge. Pardonnez-moi, je suis coupable mais c'était pas moi ! _"._

_Son vieux copain a ajouté "_ A bien réfléchir, il devait être un peu zinzin. _"_

 

_25 février 1994... Appartement d'Aidan Bearchan, Pleasant River... 10H17..._

C'était fini... Après l'enterrement, dans un petit cimetière de Silent Hill, il avait donné sa démission. Errol Casey était maintenant de plein droit le commissaire de police de Plesant River. Bearchan était bien décidé à laisser tout cela derrière lui, à quitter carrément la ville. Il irait peut-être à Portland...

Il cessa de fourrer ses affaires dans sa valise deux minutes ; il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Walter lui avait dit juste avant de mourir : " _Merci..._ " Il serra les paupières : il avait échoué à le sauver... de cette secte abominable, de ces préceptes ridicules... de lui-même... De plus, les proches des victimes ne sauraient jamais ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il était mort avant d'avoir été jugé. Tant de questions sans réponse...

Mais c'était terminé : Walter ne souffrirait plus là où il était. Peut-être était-il en ce moment même dans les bras de sa chère maman, cajolé et bercé comme un enfant heureux... Mais, il ne savait pourquoi, Aidan n'y croyait pas ; comment un esprit capable de tels prodiges, comme ceux qu'il avait constatés, pouvait-il trouver le repos ? _Non, il est tranquille maintenant, ne l'importune pas avec tes idées noires_...

Il ferma sa valise et se prépara à quitter l'appartement ; une agence de déménagement viendrait prendre le reste. Il ne voulait rien laisser dans cet endroit... mais une partie de lui y resterait quand même. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Walter Sullivan... et la vision de cauchemar qui avait été la sienne le poursuivrait jusqu'à la mort... Il avait peur de s'endormir à présent, certain que quelque chose rôdait autour de lui dès qu'il avait les yeux fermés... Cette chose qu'il avait sentie en entrant dans la cellule... Au moment où il s'était jeté sur le corps de Sullivan, il avait entendu un bruit étrange, comme quelqu'un qui s'éloignait, qui se rencognait, qui se cachait... Des bruits de reptation derrière les murs... des créatures aux yeux blancs et exorbitées se tortillant dans le noir... du sang coulant sur un drap blanc... des cris torturés venant de nulle part... Telles seraient ses nuits dorénavant... hantées... par le souvenir d'un dieu ancien qui ne pouvait pas mourir...

 

_Extrait d'un article du magazine "Concord"_

_Désespoir pédagogique : "Wish House"_

_"Wish House" est un orphelinat situé sur la périphérie de Silent Hill. Mais sa fausse image cache un lieu où les enfants sont kidnappés et endoctrinés._

_Wish House est sous la gestion de la "Silent Hill Smile Support Society", œuvre caritative aussi appelée "4S." Certes, 4S est une œuvre respectée qui "_ accueille les enfants sans foyer et les élève dans l'espoir. _" Mais elle abrite en son sein un organisme barbare qui enseigne son propre dogme tordu au lieu de bonnes valeurs religieuses._

_M. Smith (temp), qui habite près de "Wish House" a accepté de témoigner : "_ Parfois, la nuit, j'entends des prières bizarres et des pleurs [d'enfants]. Je suis allé me plaindre une fois, mais on m'a mis dehors sans cérémonie. Depuis, ça continue comme avant. _"_

_En fait, ce reporter s'est vu refuser l'autorisation de prendre des photos dans l'établissement. Mais que peuvent bien cacher les responsables de "Wish House" ?_

_Pendant mon enquête, j'ai pu découvrir une tour de béton à l'air douteux qui fait apparemment partie des installations. Malheureusement, personne ne voulait en parler. En tout cas, je doute qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la mission d'un orphelinat. Il s'agirait plutôt d'une prison, ou d'un lieu de culte secret._

_Les résidents du coin ont baptisé le culte qui dirige "Wish House" "L'Ordre". Cette religion a des rapports étroits avec le passé de Silent Hill. Mais la croyance fervente de ses adeptes selon laquelle ils feraient partie d'une élite d'"Elus" a un côté lugubre et dangereux._

_J'entends poursuivre mon enquête sur "Wish House" et le culte en question. J'ai toujours cru que "dire toute la vérité" et montrer aux enfants la vraie voie est notre devoir le plus important._

Joseph Schreiber

 

_22 février 1996. Extrait du journal local d'Ashfield Heights..._

_La police a retrouvé ce matin le cadavre de Peter Walls, un jeune homme habitant dans un hôtel de South Ashfield Heights. Apparemment battu à mort, on aurait remarqué sur son corps de bizarres contusions ressemblant à des chiffres._

_La police a immédiatement pensé à l'Affaire Walter Sullivan qui avait défrayé la chronique il y a deux ans ; Sullivan étant mort en prison, ils sont sur la piste d'un éventuel imitateur ou d'un fan obsessionnel. Toute nouvelle information vous sera bien évidemment communiquée..._

__

__

__


End file.
